Tenshi Stone
by Kitk12
Summary: Sasuke and his class are going to a field trip to the forest surrounding their city Konoha. his group while walking through the forest fall into a hole with mysterious carvings on them. Kiba unkowimgly activates a seal sending them to a nother world!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! :D your probably thinking why is she starting another story? Well I'm not really starting a new I'm just putting this up as a small preview of a story idea that I have that just won't go away. I'm thinking about continuing this story after In the Shadows, but if you guys like it a lot I might continue it with my other story. :) The title is kind of lame, but it was what stuck in my mind. :P**

**This story will of course be SasuNaru :D and maybe some side pairings. Sakura won't be a total bitch in this one since my hate for her is starting to simmer down a bit.**

**On to the story! :D**

* * *

><p><em>This adventure of ours started as an accident caused by the dog brain known as Kiba Inuzuka. It was supposed to be an ordinary boring day with an ordinary boring school trip to some forest in the outskirts of the city as a form of history lesson or something. Around our city we are surrounded by the mentioned forest by all sides with mountains on the south side of it which is where we were at. Our teacher Iruka-sensei was our supervisor for our field trip along with his boyfriend and our English teacher Kakashi-sensei, the biggest pervert in the whole school.<em>

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha I'm 17 years old and currently in my junior year at Konoha high. I have black eyes and dark blue hair. My skin is pale and no I am not a vampire or some stupid shit like that. I am about 6 feet tall and like wearing the colors blue and black, sometimes red if I feel like it._

_Now that day it happened I knew something bad was going to happen…_

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the Field trip<strong>

The sun was beginning its rise over the mountains surrounding the forest and making it onto the city of Konoha and its inhabitants. The sun's rays finally made it to the huge house known as the Uchiha mansion and into the window of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke squinted his eyes as the rays hit him in the face in irritation. '_Who the fuck left the curtains open?' _he thought as he turned over and away from the sun's rays. As he began to drift off to sleep again the annoying sound of his alarm clock going off woke him up again. With a growl Sasuke got up and grabbed his alarm clock and threw across the room making it smash into little pieces.

An amused chuckle in his door way alerted him to the presence of the person at the door. "Why little brother what did the alarm clock do to you besides do what it's supposed to do?" said Itachi with an amused smile.

Sasuke threw a glare at his annoying older brother. "Tell me Nii-san why are you in my room without my permission again," he said through clenched teeth.

"Just making sure my adorable otouto is awake so that he doesn't miss his field trip to the forest today," said Itachi.

Sasuke growled at being called adorable and proceeded to get out of bed. "Well now that I'm awake you can leave."

"now why would I do that when I can stay and irritate you more?"

Sasuke already irritated just by his presence rushed towards him chasing him out of his room. As soon as he was out of his room Sasuke slammed the door closed and looked it while Itachi walked away laughing.

"Be down for breakfast by 7:30!" he heard his brother say from afar.

"Stupid Itachi," Sasuke mumbled as he grabbed his clothes for when he is done with his shower.

* * *

><p>Sasuke came down the stairs wearing black slightly baggy jeans with a black hoodie that was red at the sleeves and the hood, on the back was the Uchiha family symbol, under the hoodie he had a red t-shirt, and he had red and black converse on his feet.<p>

"Good morning Uchiha-san," greeted one of the maids at the bottom of the stair case.

Sasuke hn'd as he passed by her and went to enter the dining room. At the dining table already sat Itachi who greeted him with an amused smirk which he returned with a glare, at the head or the table sat his father, Fugaku, and at the right of him sat his mother Mikoto who smiled at him in good morning and he returned with his own small smile. Fugaku was reading the newspaper as he ate not even acknowledging Sasuke's presence.

"Good morning dear," said Mikoto.

"Good morning Ka-san"

Mikoto elbowed Fugaku, "Good morning Sasuke," he said without lowering the newspaper.

"Good morning Tou-san," he said a little sadden that his father didn't bother to look at him.

"Otouto you better hurry up and eat so that I can drop you off at school in time," said Itachi sipping from his coffee mug, "I don't want to be late for my class."

"How is school Itachi?" asked Fugaku lowering his newspaper to look at his oldest son.

"Well father. I passed all of my exams with an A and I'm at the top of the class."

"Good job son you always make me proud."

Sasuke felt a pang of hurt in his chest at hearing the words his father would never say to him. He lost his appetite so got up to leave.

"I'm not that hungry anymore, I'll meet you at the car Itachi." Sasuke started to walk out of the dinning room when his father called out to him.

"Sasuke"

"Yes father?" he said with a little hope shining in his eyes.

"Today is your field trip right?"

"yes"

"Pay close attention to what your sensei says and don't goof around this is for your education got it?"

"Yes sir," he said with disappointment in his voice.

"Good you may go."

Sasuke nodded and left with his head down cast. Itachi sighed heavily leaving to go drop Sasuke and go to school. Once they left Mikoto smacked Fugaku in the back of his head and left.

"What did I do?" he said confused as he rubbed the back of his head causing Mikoto to leave with a huff.

* * *

><p>The drive to Konoha high was done in silence with neither talking. Sasuke wistfully stared out the window looking at the buildings and cars flying by. Itachi would throw worried glances at him as he drove.<p>

"sigh, Sasuke you shouldn't take fathers attitude to heart he just wants the best for you." Itachi looked at him to see that he was still looking out the window.

They came to a red light giving Itachi a chance to fully look at his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke you're a great kid and you know it and I and mother know it you don't have to push yourself over whatever father tells you. He's just being foolish for not being able to see what a great, genius son you already are." Itachi gave him a smile and saw his brother's small smile on the reflection on the window.

The light turned green and Itachi kept driving towards the school, but this time with a more happier Sasuke.

"Thanks Itachi."

Itachi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "anytime otouto." Sasuke playfully pushed Itachi's hand away. Itachi pulled into the schools entrance and stopped behind the busses for the field trip. Sasuke got out of the car and waved good bye to Itachi.

"Have fun Otouto-chan!" Sasuke scowled as Itachi sped off to his college.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned around and was hugged by a girl with pink hair.

"Good morning Sasuke!" she said as she let go of him.

"Good morning Sakura."

Sakura Haruno was one of Sasuke's first friends when he came to Konoha although he didn't want to have friends in the first place Sakura was persistent in her efforts to become his friend. Now Sakura is like a sister to him who he can come to for advice and tell all his problems to when he couldn't take the crap the world was giving him. She wore blue jeans with a white belt and red convers and a red hoodie with no doubt a pink shirt under it.

"Are you excited for the field trip Sasuke?" she asked brimming with excitement.

"No"

"Jeez your such a sour puss you know that," she said with a little pout on her face and playfully shoved him.

Sasuke shoved her back and walked towards the others waiting in a single file.

"All right can I have your attention please!" shouted Iruka over the chatting students. They quieted down giving him their attention. "Thank you! First off I will be calling out your names and once you have been called you may go find a seat on the bus.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention as Iruka called out names waiting to hear his name be called so that he can get on the bus and get this trip over with.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Here!"

Iruka nodded and checked off his name as he got on the bus. Sasuke looked around for a seat when his eyes caught sakura waving him over and pointing to the seat next to her. Sasuke walked over as Sakura stood up so that he could take the window seat.

"I just can't wait to get to the forest!" and so began the blabbering of Sakura.

Sasuke pulled out his IPod to listen to some music and drown out sakura's talking. Don't get him wrong Sasuke loves her like a sister, but she could talk your ear off. Fortunately Ino was in the seat across from her so she had someone to listen to her talk.

* * *

><p>The busses finally reached their destination stopping behind two other busses already there. The chatting grew louder as everyone saw that they arrived.<p>

"All right settle down!" said Iruka

They didn't hear him and kept on talking and yelling drowning him out. Iruka sighed in frustration as he tried to get the teens to quiet down.

"I'll handle this Iruka-chan," said Kakashi as he pushed Iruka back down on his seat. Kakashi cleared his throat and shouted, "HEY YOU LITTLE SHITS! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!" the bus immediately got quiet as they all looked at Kakashi. "There you go Iruka! Their all yours!"

"Uhm thank you, ok as you all know on this field trip we have the senior class from accompanying us and the junior and senior class from Suna High here with us as well as part of their visiting of Konoha. So please be kind to them. When you get off the bus you will be paired with a group of seniors and a group from Suna. Now get off the bus in an orderly fashion please."

Iruka and Kakashi were the first ones off the bus before all the students rushed off pushing and shoving. Sasuke decided to wait until they were all off before getting off. Once they were all outside they began getting split into groups.

"in Kakashi's group is Choji, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke." The mentioned all walked to Kakashi who had his face in some porn book.

"Sigh, I wish there was someone out there who knows how to write a decent book," said Kakashi as he put his book away. He looked at the students in front of him who all looked at him with a bored look. "Well aren't you all the lucky ones to be on my group!" he said with a smile on his face if you couldn't tell.

They all still gave him a bored look making his smile drop. "Uh, how about we go find our other group members shall we?" he walked towards the senior group with them following a few feet behind.

"This sucks! Why did we have to get stuck with the pervert of all people?" said Kiba with a frown on his face.

"Shut up Kiba its bad enough you're in this group," said Ino.

"Well it's not like you make this group any better," retorted Kiba.

"Do you want to fight flee bag? Because you're asking for it," she said getting in his face. Kiba growled at her.

"Hey! You two break it up!" Kakashi separated them as he came back with three more people. "What's going on?"

"He/she started it!" they both said pointing at each other.

Kakashi sighed as he already felt a head ache coming. '_the things I do for you Iruka.'_ "I don't care who started it if I have to I'll finish it now quit it."

They both crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

"Ok, guys meet Neji, Tenten, and Lee. They will be joining our happy little group!"

"Hello I am Rock Lee!" he gave them a thumbs up and flashed his shiny teeth at them causing them to blink the bright ness away.

Tenten hit him on the back of his head knocking him down. "Sorry about that he is very overly enthusiastic." She said with a apologetic smile on her face. "I'm Tenten, nice to meet you!"

Finally Neji walked up and stood in front of them. "Neji Hyuuga." They all grew a little uneasy by the cold stare he gave them. His eyes then stopped on Sasuke. "So the Uchiha decided to come on this trip I though you Uchihas' didn't like direct sun light." Neji smirked at the little joke he made.

"Hn, says the one who looks like he hasn't steeped in the sun for years."

Neji glared at him and Sasuke glared right back.

'_This isn't good why did I have to have Neji and Sasuke on the same group!' _cried Kakashi in his head.

You see the Hyuuga and the Uchiha are rival companies who wish to be the number one electronics company in the world. Their rivalry I said to go on from all the way to their clans creation to today.

"ok break it up you two I don't want any fighting understand."

They both broke their glaring contest and turned away from eachother.

"Are you Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned around to see three teens standing behind him wearing the Suna uniform.

"Ah! You must be the group that's joining us! I am Kakashi Hatake and you are?"

"Temari Subaku."

"Kankuro Subaku"

"Gaara Subaku"

Then everyone else introduced themselves again.

"Are you all related?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes" answered Temari.

"Well since we are all here let's go!"

They all walked towards the dirt path where other groups have already gone.

* * *

><p>They have been on the path for a while now just walking and looking at the many plants around and hearing occasional historical facts from time to time.<p>

"So how have you like Konoha so far Temari-san?" asked Sakura since she bored with just walking.

"It's ok and you can just call me Temari," she smiled at Sakura who smiled back.

"So you've never been here before," asked Kiba.

"No why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That means you haven't heard the about the kid that got lost and eaten in the forest."

Ino Came behind Kiba and hit him on the back of the head. "Kiba stop trying to be scary and besides the kid wasn't eaten he was never found."

"What kid?" asked Sasuke curious about what their talking about.

"Oh yea I almost forgot your kinda new here to. Well 12 years ago a kid got lost in this forest. Him and his family were out here having a picnic when he decided to go look around. His parents let him go as long as he was careful. They say they saw him go into the forest thinking it was ok, but when two hours passed and he hadn't come back they went to go look for him. They looked everywhere yelling his name until they found the sweater he was wearing lying on the ground torn. That's when they began to panic they called the police and formed a search party to look for him, but they never found him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kiba as he tried to make the story seem scary. He looked at Sakura who had a pained look on her face. '_what's wrong with her?'_

"your making this up I doesn't even sound true," said Kankuro with doubtful look on his face.

"I'm not lying! You can even ask Sakura she was best friends with the kid!" Ino smacked him on the head. "Ow what the fuck Ino!" she pointed to Sakura who had her head down cast with her hair covering her face. "Oh! Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"It's ok Kiba," her voice cracked a little as she wiped her eyes from the tears that fell.

Sasuke looked at her in concern and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's attempt to comfort her. "What Kiba said is true that boy that was lost in this forest was my best friend. His name was Naruto, he was the first friend I ever had. He was only five when he went missing. I remember wanting to go out there and help find him, but my mom wouldn't let me. When I heard on the news that he was presumed dead I didn't know what they meant until my dad told me. I cried and cried for him I desperately wanted to believe that my friend, my little brother wan't dead," sakura swallowed the tears that were threatening to come up, "I remember isolating my self from everyone for days until I realized that Naruto wouldn't want me to cry for him he would want me to be happy and move on because that was the kind of person he was," she smiled as she fingered the necklace around her neck, "he gave this to me on my sixth birthday saying that a pretty girl needed something pretty," she laughed as she remembered that childhood memory, "so its ok Kiba I know you didn't mean to." She smiled at him and he smiled back hugging her.

A memory of Naruto smiling and laughing flashed before her mind. _'I'll never forget you Naruto.'_

* * *

><p>They had stopped at a picnic area to eat the lunch they brought with them. They were given time to explore as long as they stayed with in hearing distance. Kiba for some reason would look in his jacket and sneak pieces of food in there, weirdo.<p>

"Hey guys lets go explore!" Shouted Kiba.

"Troublesome" Kiba scowled at Shikamaru who had his head down on the table.

"Come on guys let's go! I don't want to just sit here I want to have fun."

"You can go by yourself if you want to we're staying here," said Ino as she drank from her water bottle. They all nodded in agreement.

"We'll then if you won't come willingly I'll have to force you," said Kiba with a glint in his eye.

* * *

><p>"See I told you I'd get you all to come!" he said happily leading the group.<p>

"That's because your whining was annoying us to death!" said Temari.

Kiba waved the comment off then suddenly stopped and unzipped his jacket letting out a puppy.

"Kiba you brought Akamaru!" shouted Ino.

"Yea there was no way I was going to leave Akamaru at home and miss this."

"You know if the teachers find out you're going to be in trouble," said Neji.

"But they haven't yet have they," he said with a grin.

They all just shook their head and followed him.

"Why are we following him again?" asked Ino.

"I don't know," said Tenten.

"Your following me because I am the awesome leader of this group who will is leading you on this awesome adventure!"

"I would rather follow a blind person than you."

"if you think your so great then why don't you lead?" said Kiba as he stopped in front of her.

"Fine! I will!" Ino took two step to the left and then fell down a hole. "AHH! Oof!"

"Ino! Are you all right?" they all surrounded the hole Ino fell in.

"Yea, my ass just really hurts."

"Hey cool!" Kiba jumped in the hole.

"Kiba what the hell are you doing?" yelled Sakura.

"looking at the carvings on the wall," he said like it was the most obvious thing.

"M-maybe we should g-go get help," said Hinata.

"Good idea lets," Sasuke jumped in the whole, "Sasuke! Not you to!" said Sakura.

"I just want to look at the carvings."

Sakura huffed and turned her back to the hole, "fine get stuck in hole for all I care," When she said that she heard more of them going down into the hole. She turned around to see all of them down there minus Hinata. "What the fuck do you all think you're doing? Get out of there we have to get back!"

"Why don't you two come down here and join us?" said Ino. "Unless Ms. Billboard brow is chicken!" Ino and Kiba started making chicken noises taunting her.

"I'm not a chicken!" she grabbed Hinata's hand and they both jumped down.

"AHH! Oof!" they both conveniently landed on Kiba. "Thanks for breaking our fall Kiba!" they both got up as Kiba grumbled about girls weighing too much. Which earned him whacks on the head.

"Wow!" Sakura slowly looked around at the cave as she saw all these carvings. She walked up to a wall and put her hand on it feelings its roughness and the indents.

"Group Kakashi where are you!" they all looked up as they heard Kakashi's shout.

"Kids where are you?" that was Iruka.

"we're here!" shouted Ino.

"where?"

"over here!"

"Kakashi do you see th- AHH!" they watched as Iruka fell into the hole on his butt.

"OW!" Iruka stood up while rubbing his butt and looked around to see them all there. "Found them!"

No sooner did he say that Kakashi jumped right in. "Are you ok? Your holding your ass just like you do after we"

"UGH!" they all covered their ears not wanting to hear about their teachers having sex.

Iruka blushed and punched Kakashi. "What kind of thing is that to say in front of kids?" he yelled at him.

"Oh come on Iruka-chan they probably already had sex by now."

"Even if they have you don't go around talking about our sex lives!"

"But I do every day!" he said cheerfully.

Iruka covered his face with his hands and shook his head not knowing what to do with him.

"Hey look I found a rock!"

They all looked at Kiba with a so what expression.

"Its black and shiny look!" he held it up for them to see and it was indeed shiny and really black.

"that's interesting," said Iruka as he looked at it.

"Bark!"

Iruka looked at the ground and saw Akamaru sitting at Kiba's feet. His eye started twitching, "Inuzuka what have I told you about bringing your puppy with you?"

Kiba gulped as Iruka started advancing on him. He backed up against the wall putting his hand with the rock against it. "not to?" he answered in a meek voice as he started walking along the wall. He stopped as the stone he had sank into part of the wall. "Huh?" Kiba moved his hand away and backed up as the rock started to glow red.

"What's going on?" asked Tenten.

Soon the place was getting covered in red light. A swirl of red surrounded them like a tornado.

"Kiba what did you do?" yelled Ino.

In an instant the red light disappeared and so did they.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooo did you like it?<strong>

**If you did leave a review :)**


	2. The arrival

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER! I decided to try and work on both of my stories, but I will try to mainly focus on In the Shadows since it's my first story. Now on to where we left off!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me DX **

* * *

><p>A blond haired boy lay under a tree reading a book under it's cool shade. The sun was out casting its warm rays making the day feel warm making it perfect weather for a swim in the nearby lake. Next to him laid a white fox curled up in sleep.<p>

The goy wore black jeans that stopped a little below the knee with a belt that had a holster for his sword attached to it, he wore a white shirt that he usually wore under a red jacket which he took off because of the nice weather, he had a red bandana around his neck that also had a necklace hanging off of it, he had goggles a top his head, he had black fingerless gloves on his hands, and he wore black sandals on his feet. (It's the ninja sandals). The boy was 16 years old and stood at 5'7, he had the bluest eyes you'll ever see, on his cheeks were three lines on each, and he had natural tan skin. His name is Naruto.

Naruto had his tongue sticking out of his mouth on concentration as he tried to focus on the book in his hand. _'Damn it why couldn't this book have pictures instead all these boring words!' _he thought. Naruto threw the book down in frustration and pulled at his hair. "Why can't people make books more fun?" startled awake by his yelling the fox growled at him and walked over to another shady tree away from him. Naruto sheepishly grinned at the fox.

"Talking to yourself again Naruto if you keep this up every one is going to think you're crazy in no time," Naruto scowled to the figure approaching him.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the person, "shut the fuck up Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair before sitting down next to him and picking up the book he threw. "Hm, reading about the stone again Naruto. I thought you were done with believing in fairy tales."

Naruto snatched the book from him and put it in the bag next to him. "The stone is not a fairy tale its real, Ero-senin said so."

Kyuubi sighed, "Naruto you can't believe everything that crazy old man tells you."

"Whatever your just jealous because I'm going to become the first person to find that stone and when I do you will be on your knees begging for forgiveness!" he said with such confidence in his voice.

Kyuubi shook his head at Naruto's fantasy and just ruffled his hair. "You're such a kid Naruto."

Naruto pouted as Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled his hair. He smacked his hand away, "I'm not a kid."

"Naruto you need to let things like this go I know that deep down you must know that there is no such thing. You have to grow up sometime," Kyuubi stood up dusting off his pants, "Now come on I need help cleaning out the stables."

"You go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Ok, I'll see you home."

Naruto pulled out the book once more running his fingers down the worn cover. "Tch, what does he know. It could be for real for all we know." Naruto put his book away and stood up slinging the bag across his shoulder.

The fox walked over to him and licked his hand. "Naruto maybe you should l listen to your brothers advice each day you are getting closer and closer to becoming an adult. Its time you left such childish things behind."

"Yuki! Not you to!"

"Naru I'm just looking out for you and I'm worried that this obsession you have with the stone isn't healthy."

"It's not an obsession it's an interest and besides I have grown up."

The vixen arched an eyebrow, "Oh yea how?"

"Well I uh, I actually study and I think more than I used to."

"If you call reading a book for ten minutes studying and I'm not sure about the thinking part since you are getting into fights a lot lately."

"That's because they're asking for it!"

Yuki sighed as they began a slow walk towards the house. "I just don't understand why you can't make friends your own age! Instead you are always picking fights. Why Naruto why?"

"You know why Yuki. It's because I'm different."

Yuki flinched at the cold tone in Naruto's voice. It was very well known that Naruto was different from everyone else. When Naruto came here he was found lying unconscious in the forest. The next day he woke up with no recollection of where he came from or anything for that matter all he remembered was his name. People say that they saw him fall from the sky out of some portal. The village people grew afraid of him thinking he was some evil being that was expelled by Kami-sama himself. No one wanted to take care of him except for old lady Tsubaki. Tsubaki took Naruto in as her second adopted son and raised him with Kyuubi sadly when Naruto was 12 and Kyuubi was 18 she died of illness leaving them alone with only each other to rely on. Tsubaki was the reason on one picked on Naruto, but after her death the village people found it ok to hurt him whenever they could for they believed every single bad thing that happened to their village ever since his arrival was caused by him.

Yuki looked at him sadly for all the resentment and hate he has to face on a daily basis. "Naru you can't let what they do get to you the more you do the stronger they feel. You can't give them that satisfaction."

Naruto nodded and gave her a weak smile before continuing to their destination. Just as they were about to reach the end of the forest a huge wind came out of nowhere knocking the both of them down.

"Ouch! What was that?" asked Naruto as he looked at Yuki to see if she was ok.

They suddenly looked up at the sky as it suddenly got dark and really cloudy. A swirl of clouds were seen in the distance with a gap in the middle of them that looked like a circle.

"What the hell is going on?"

Soon a red light shone out of the circle. Naruto watched as he saw something fall out of it and more coming out of it.

"Something fell out of there. I wonder what it is."

"Naruto lets go home I think it's best if we just leave whatever fell out of there alone," she said tugging on Naruto's sleeve in the direction of home.

The clouds soon disappeared returning the light to the land making it seem as if it were never there.

"The shows over now let's go!" she took a few steps forward then looked over her shoulder to see if he was following, but saw him running towards where the objects from the sky fell.

"Naruto! Naruto get back here!" Naruto ignored her and kept going. "fucking, UGH, wait for me!" she ran after him.

* * *

><p>They cautiously approached hill where the objects fell. They could see the lumps on the hill's flat top and by the looks of it there were a lot.<p>

"Naruto how about we go back and let the forest creatures deal with them?" said Yuki with uneasiness in her voice.

"Don't be such a scardy cat Yuki." Naruto rolled his eyes at her and walked right up the hill.

"Naruto come back you don't know what's up there!"

Naruto ignored her and kept going up the hill. He slowed down as he got closer to the top felling the apprehension set in. _'maybe I should come back with Kyuubi.'_ Naruto was about to climb back down when he saw Yuki right next to him.

"What? Are you going back down now when you made it this far, man you're a quitter."

Naruto scowled at her and continued up. Once at the top they looked at the ground to see bodies lying there.

"Wow, those are a lot of bodies," said Yuki as she sniffed one of them, "Eww he smells like dog!"

Naruto chuckled at her then looked at all the bodies. "are they all alive?" he asked concerned.

"let me check." Yuki put her ear near the area where her heart is supposed to be. She heard a ba-bump, ba-bump. "yep their alive!"

"What should we do Yuki?" he said as he bent down and poked one of them with a stick he found on the ground.

"stop that," she smacked him with one of her tails, "now what we need to do is go get Kyuubi to come with a cart so that we can take them to the house."

"Ok so go get him," he said with a smile.

"Oh no, I am not going to face his wrath when he finds out what we are getting him into" she turned her head away.

"If you do it I'll get you that steak you want."

Yuki's mouth watered at the thought of getting that juicy steak she's always wanted. Naruto grinned as he saw the drool coming out of her mouth.

'_Now to finish it.' _"I'll even throw in a big juicy bone." Naruto's grin grew wider as he saw her go on cloud nine.

She snapped out of it and looked at Naruto seriously. "you promise?"

"I never go back on my word," he said with equal seriousness.

"All right, but if I don't make it back alive you better put that steak and bone on my grave." She left running to the house.

Naruto shook his head in amusement. He looked at all of the bodies on the ground. _'hm two adults, five girls, and nine boys.' _Naruto walked around looking at each body. He stopped at a girl with pink hair. "weird who ever heard of a girl with pink hair?" he crouched down to get a better look at her. He brushed away some of her hair out of her face. _'She looks so familiar, but I've never seen her before.' _Naruto heard a groan coming from the boy next to the pink haired girl he crawled over to him and crouched over him so that his face was aligned with his face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

I felt like I was weightless and flying through air. I looked around to see mixes of purple, red, and blue. Soon images started to fly by me. Images that had me in it and some other person I had no idea who.

"Sasuke!"

I looked to my right and saw Sakura reaching out to me. I stretched my hand out as far as I could to her. My fingertips brushed against hers when I suddenly felt like my soul was being ripped out. I screamed out in pain and I'm pretty sure that I heard the others screaming as well. The pain became so unbearable that I passed out.

I didn't know where I was. All I saw was darkness as my I floated around my mind. I felt weightless I floated around in there. "maybe I should try waking up." That's when I heard voices.

"_wow those are a lot of bodies. Eww he smells like dog!"_

That's a girls voice, but none that I know.

"_are they alive?"_

A boys voice.

"_let me check" "yep their alive"_

"_What should we do Yuki?"_

Yuki? I've never heard that name before. Maybe their kids from Suna.

"_Stop that, now what we need to do is go get Kyuubi to come with a cart so that we can take them to the house."_

"_Ok so go get him"_

"_Oh no, I am not going to face his wrath when he finds out what we are getting him into"_

"_If you do it I'll get you that steak you want."_

What the fuck? Why would she want steak?

"_I'll even throw in a big juicy bone."_

A bone? What the fuck? Does she think she's a dog? Weirdo's.

"_you promise?"_

"_I never go back on my word,"_

"_All right, but if I don't make it back alive you better put that steak and bone on my grave"_

I started to try to wake up so that I could see what's going on.

"_weird who ever heard of a girl with pink hair?"_

I snorted as he called sakura a weirdo. That's when I felt myself return to consciousness. My body felt heavy and my head was killing me I groaned in pain as I the feeling returned to my body. I then opened my eyes which were blurry at first. I blinked a couple of times regaining my sight little by little making the blob in front of me become clearer. Once my sight was normal I looked at the thing in front of me to see it was face.

Now normally people would scream when the first thing they see when they wake up is some strangers face in front of theirs, but what did I do? I just stared at him. I blinked he blinked. We continued to stare at each other a bit which gave my time to notice some of his facial features. He had some the most impossibly bluest eyes I have ever seen and the most unique kind of blond colored hair. 'I wonder if he dyed it that color? Or if it's even possible to have that shade of blond? The next thing I noticed were the three scars on his cheeks. 'I wonder how he got them?' besides him having those scares his skin looked unblemished and smooth. Then my eyes landed on his pouty lips that looked like they were begging to be kissed. My eyes stayed on his lips until I heard him shift then I looked up.

"Um, hi my name is Naruto! What's yours?"

End Sasuke POV

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

I watched as the guy opened his eyes. My eyes widened when I met with unfocused black eyes. He kept on blinking trying to bring the focus back into his eyes. He finally looked directly at me.

I kind of expected him to scream in my face and punch me for invading his space, but all he did was blink at me and keep staring. I waited for him to speak, but all he did was still stare. He blinked again then I blinked. I was growing impatient with the silence so I decided to look at his face.

'Hm, pale ass skin, no marks on his face, pale lips, and bluish hair? Well whatever it is it sure looks soft. Well since he's not going to say anything I guess I will.'

"Um, Hi my name is Naruto! Whats yours?" I said with my most friendliest grin.

He still just stared at me. "Sasuke Uchiha."

'finally! He said something!'

I saw that he was going to get up so I backed away a little so that he has some space. He rubbed his neck turning it slightly to get the kinks out. He then looked around with confusion on his face then with worry when he looked at all the bodies on the ground.

"Don't worry they're all ok," I said trying to appease his worry.

He still looked around in confusion at the forest and landscape.

'Oh! That's right he must not be from here. Duh! Naruto your so stupid!'

"Where are we? And how did we get here?"

I looked at him as he looked at me with irritation in his eyes. 'Oops he must have been asking me while I was talking in my head.'

I sheepishly smiled and answered, "You're in Konoha and you guys fell from the sky."

He looked at me with disbelief written on his face.

"What? Your lying! There is no way this place is Konoha!"

I glared at him, 'no one calls me a liar!', "Look I have no reason to lie to you so you either believe me or not. I saw you and your friends fall from the sky and landed here! Now you can call me a liar all you want, but if you ask anyone else around here they will tell you the same thing." I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

I heard him sigh and heard him get on his feet. I opened my eyes to see him look at the people on the ground.

"Have you tried waking them up?" he asked without looking at me.

"No why?"

He sighed again, he seems to do that a lot, and crouched down and started shaking pinky awake.

"Hey Sakura wake up. We have a problem here." He kept on shaking Sakura until she swatted his hand off her. She sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Fuck Sasuke why did you have to wake me up I was having the weirdest and coolest dream of my life," said Sakura as she blinked the fuzziness away.

"Well we are in the middle of a situation here and I need you and the others to wake up so that we can get out of here."

"How are you going to get out of here if you don't know where here is?" I asked.

He scowled at me. Sakura turned her head to look at me and her eyes widened like shes seen a ghost. I looked behind me to see if there was a ghost behind me, but all I saw was nothing. I turned back around to her and saw that she was shaking.

Concerned I asked, "Are you ok?" she then fainted.

Sasuke looked at me then back to her trying to figure out what happened as was I. I mean the only reason that comes to my mind is that she saw my awesome good looks and couldn't take it.

"Uh, ok so what's your next plan?" I said as I crossed my leg pretzel style and put my elbow on my knee so that I could rest my head in my palm.

"I'm going to wake the rest up hopefully they won't faint on me from seeing your ugly face." He smirked at me as my face turned red in anger.

"Who the fuck are you calling ugly duck butt head!" I yelled.

He glared at me for calling his hair a duck butt, but hey if you saw it you would say it is too.

"It's obvious I'm talking about you usurantonkachi."

"Don't call me a usurantonkachi Teme!"

"Hn, dobe."

"teme!"

We were close to each other's face glaring at each other. There is no way that this bastard is getting away from calling me a dead last!

"Hey Naruto I brought Kyuubi!" we both turned to see Yuki running up to us.

End Naruto POV

* * *

><p>Yuki ran up to them and stopped and looked at Sasuke. "Oh I see that one of them is awake that's good."<p>

"Did that thing just talk?" he said surprised at hearing her talk.

Yuki growled at him, "I'm not a thing I'm a fox."

Sasuke still had a look of surprise as he bent down to look at her. He stared into her eyes then started poking prodding her.

Naruto laughed as he watched Yuki get inspected by Sasuke. She seemed to have enough of it and bit him.

"Ah! Fucking Ugh!" Sasuke pulled his bleeding hand close to him cradling it.

"I told you to quit it!" said Yuki as she walked away in a huff.

Naruto took pity on Sasuke and pulled out a small jar and bandages from his bag. "Here let me help you."

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously before extending his bleeding hand out. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled his hand towards him. He inspected it seeing that the bite wasn't to bad. His skin was a little torn from Sasuke pulling his hand out of her mouth, but its nothing to serious. Naruto opened the jar and applied some of the ointment on the wound. He then wrapped his hand with the bandage and tied the ends.

"There see all done!"

Sasuke looked at his bandaged hand then at Naruto. "Thanks."

Naruto blushed a little scratching the back of his head. "no problem."

"Naruto! What did you do now?"

Naruto gulped as he turned around to face a scowling Kyuubi. Sasuke arched his eyebrow at Naruto's behavior and looked to see a red head. He had the reddest eyes he had ever seen and what was weird about them is that instead of a round pupil it was a slit. He had a red shit on that was covered in some dirt and ripped jeans that also had dirt on them. On his feet were black sandals.

"Well, uh, you see Kyuubi I was, uh, going home when this weird storm came out of nowhere! And out came these objects from it and when they were done falling out the storm disappeared like that! And I decided to go out to see what it was and found them lying on the ground!"

Naruto gave Kyuubi a nervous grin as all he did was raise an eyebrow. Kyuubi then sighed covering his face with a hand while the other was across holding up his other hands elbow. Kyuubi rubbed his forehead before looking up at the sky then down at the nervous Naruto.

"Why are you always getting us into things?" Kyuubi smiled down at him.

Naruto grinned back up, "because if I didn't our lives would be boring."

Kyuubi ruffled Naruto's hair before looking at all the bodies on the ground.

"well I guess we better start loading them on the cart before it gets dark."

Naruto nodded as Kyuubi went to go pull the horses closer so the cart is closer.

"Come on Sasuke help us get your friends on the cart then we can all go to my house and wait for them to wake up!"

Sasuke nodded and lifted up Sakura as Naruto tried to lift up the one Yuki said smelled like dog.

'_I hope you guys wake up soon.'_ Sasuke watched as Kiba's body crushed Naruto's and Kyuubi laugh at him.

'_Dobe'_

* * *

><p><strong>Silly Naruto trying to lift someone heavier than him. Any way hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**Review and fav :D**


	3. wake up!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO :'( **

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in the living room of Naruto's house sipping on his cup of tea. They had placed his friends in a room laying them on several futons. Naruto and Kyuubi were in the other room making sure that all of them were ok.<p>

Sasuke looked around the living room. All they had in the living were couches, a coffee table, some lamps, a book shelf with some books, and a fire place.

'_How plain,' _thought Sasuke.

Naruto entered the room plopping himself next to him. "Well your friends should wake up within the next hour or so longer for pinky."

"Her name is Sakura."

Naruto arched his eyebrow then looked at him with his thinking face. Sasuke arched his own eyebrow wondering what the hell Naruto was doing. A light bulb must have light in that head of his as he hit his fist in his palm with a look of understanding. Then a grin appeared on his face.

"So is Sakura your girlfriend?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. He punched Naruto on top of his head, "No she is my best friend."

Naruto held his head in pain with tears in the corner of his eyes. "You know a simple no would have worked just fine!"

Kyuubi walked in to see why Naruto yelled. He saw a smug Sasuke and a pouting Naruto just sitting there. Kyuubi sighed as he saw the bump on Naruto's head.

"Naruto I need you to go start making dinner before it gets any darker."

Naruto whined as he looked up at his brother, "why do I have to?"

"Because you are the only one who can cook without poisoning everyone now go be a good house wife and make us our dinner."

Naruto grumbled as he walked passed him punching him before exiting. Kyuubi laughed as he rubbed his arm.

An awkward silence fell on the room as the two occupants had nothing to say.

"uh so Naruto tells me you fell from the sky," Kyuubi said trying to break the silence.

"Hn, I'm not sure what he says is true or not, but I suppose we did."

"Well Yuki says she saw it happen and she never lies so it must be true." Kyuubi sat in the small couch next to him.

"What's this place called?"

"Konoha."

A troubled look appeared on Sasuke's face _'so what the dobe said was true this is Konoha. What the fuck is going on?'_

"Hey are you ok kid?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head, "Yea I'm fine."

Kyuubi didn't seem to believe him, but let it go. They sat in silence again hearing the occasional curse coming from the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi as he grinned hearing a pot fall and Naruto yelp in pain.

"Are you sure he's all right in there?"

"Of course, Naruto is just a klutz so don't worry he knows what he's doing."

"_FUCK!"_

Kyuubi face split into a grin as he heard Naruto cuss out the whole kitchen.

"I always like to think that Naruto gets that from his parents whoever they are."

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi in surprise. "You and Naruto aren't related?"

"Nope he was adopted just like me by grandma Tsubaki. We have no idea who Naruto's parents are or where he came from. All we know is that he appeared one day during a storm. He had no memory or recollection whatsoever of where he came from all he knew was his own name. He was five at the time I think."

"How old is he now?"

"He's 16 going on 17 soon we don't know when he was really born so we go by the day we found him which was October 10th. I'm 22 if you're wondering I was 11 when Naruto came to live with us."

"then wouldn't your grandma wonder why there are so many unconscious people in her house?"

"nope since she died four years ago," Kyuubi said it like it was nothing while he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke said with his eyes looking at his tea.

Kyuubi waved it off in ok. "its fine I've gotten over it. She would be kicking my ass anyway if I let myself wallow in grief when her little Naru-chan needs his Nii-san to take care of him since he's a defenseless little girl."

"I HEARD THAT YOU ASS HOLE!"

"LOVE YOU TO NARU-CHAN!"

Kyuubi chuckled as he heard Naruto curse him to the deepest pit of hell.

"Anyways we knew she was going to die soon she was really old and was ill at the time. I admit I was sad when it happened, but I had Naruto to take care of so I swallowed my sadness and got to working the farm she left us."

"You are just like my brother hes always looking out for me," Sasuke smiled at the thought of his brother.

"Hey, that's what brother do biological or not. Even when it seems we are being the biggest asses on the planet we just want the best for our little brothers."

Naruto then walked into the room covered in pieces of food and some bruises and cuts on his hands.

"Wow it looks like you almost lost the war there kiddo!"

Naruto glared at Kyuubi as he went through the other entry way to where the rooms are. They heard a door slam indicating that Naruto went into one of the rooms.

Sasuke sighed and leaned all the way on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Kyuubi picked up a book to read seeing as they were done talking for the moment and since Sasuke seemed to be trying to get his thoughts together.

Sasuke decided to get up and go check on his group in the room. Sasuke walked into the hall way and into the room. He walked by all of the futons seeing them all still lying there. Sasuke walked towards Sakura and sat next to her. _'I hope you wake up soon Sakura I need that intelligent brain of yours to help me figure out what the fuck is going on.'_

The door opened again and in came a freshly clothed Naruto who had the same outfit as last time, but this time he left the jacket and goggles off. Naruto walked into the room stopping at each futon to look at each person. Sasuke couldn't see what he was doing since he had his back to him as he did whatever he was doing. Sasuke swore he saw some sort of glow coming from whatever he was doing.

Naruto finally came over to Sakura sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Naruto put his open palm a couple of inches above her and let a green glow out of his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto run hi hand up and down then stop. Naruto nodded satisfied at whatever he found. He then leaned back against the wall and blew some air out. He stayed like that for a bit until he grew annoyed from Sasuke's stare.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned

Naruto arched his eyebrow telling Sasuke he didn't know what 'what' meant.

"That green glow," Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupidity.

"Oh! That well that was a simple medical spell to scan the body to see if anything is wrong," he explained like it was obvious.

"A spell?" Sasuke looked at him skeptically.

"Yea a spell haven't you ever used one before?"

"No."

Naruto looked at him not believing that he's never used a spell before.

"No way! How could you never have used one before! Everyone uses spells!" Naruto then proceeded to look at him like some weirdo.

"Look dobe where I come from there is no such thing as spells."

"Don't call me that Teme!"

They soon heard a groan coming from one of the people on the futon. They both walked over to Kiba as he rubbed his eyes. Kiba opened his eyes to see everything blurry and then clear as he looked over at Naruto.

"an angel?"

"Tch, hardly. Oww! What the fuck dobe."

Naruto glared at him then he smiled at Kiba. "Um, no I'm not an angel which means your not dead. My name is Naruto. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm Kiba and I feel like shit." Kiba rubbed his face then slowly sat up.

"That I'll go away in a bit. I didn't know if this puppy was yours or not, but I put him on this pillow next to you."

Kiba jumped as he almost forgot about Akamaru. He looked at him and saw him peacefully sleeping. "Is he ok?"

"Yea he's fine nothing's wrong with him."

Kiba relaxed at knowing Akamaru's ok.

"Ugh Kiba why can't you shut up."

The three of them turned to see Ino and Tenten sit up while holding their heads. Naruto went over to them checking them both over to see if they were all right.

"Uh who the hell are you?" asked Ino as he looked at her eyes.

"Oh sorry my name is Naruto! I brought you guys here with the help of my brother Kyuubi."

Ino nodded as he turned to Tenten to check on her. "how are you both feeling?"

"Nauseous."

"Like I was hit by a car."

Naruto looked at Ino confused. _'What the hell is a car?'_

"hey Naruto are they awake yet?"

In entered the sexiest guy Ino had ever seen, besides Sasuke. Ino thought she died and gone to heaven as he approached her. Ino almost fainted then and there once he stopped in front of her.

"Well as you can see Kyuubi some of them are awake."

"then wake all of them up so that I can eat!"

"Hi! I'm Ino!"

Kyuubi looked down at Ino who gave a flirtatious wink at him. Kyuubi just nodded and looked back at Naruto.

"Hurry up." Kyuubi then exited the room.

"Oh! Rejected!" laughed Kiba.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba!" Ino said angry.

Naruto moved on to the next person which happened to be Iruka. Soon they were all awake at first confused where and who Naruto was. The only person who hasn't woke up yet is Sakura.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" asked Ino.

"Maybe."

"What if she's in a comma and doesn't wake up?" asked Kiba

Ino whacked him on the head for even thinking that.

"Kiba what kind of thought process do you have? How could you say that when there is a chance Sakura might not wake up?"

Kiba grumbled out a sorry while rubbing his head.

"If she does wake up maybe you should all not crowd her like that."

They all immediately backed away and gave her some space at Naruto's words.

"Hey Blondie how do you know she's going to wake up?" asked Kiba.

Naruto's eye twitched, "My name is Naruto and I know because I was trained by a medical professional."

"Pfft, yea right you're not even old enough to be a doctor or go to medical school for that matter," said a doubtful Ino.

"for your information there is no age limit to who can be a doctor here and we don't have schools that teach us we either learn it on our own or we train under a master," said Naruto with his arms crossed.

"Oh hell no I am not trusting Sakura to some self-taught teen! Kakashi-sensei are you going to let this kid play doctor with Sakura's life?" asked Ino.

"Look if you want a medical master to see her she will already be awake by then and I am not self-taught our villages doctor taught me all I know so step aside and let me do what I know."

Both blondes were at a standstill as Ino wouldn't move out of the way and Naruto didn't back down.

"Ino maybe you should-"

"Shut up Kakashi!" Kakashi shut up and kept watching.

"Ino move and let the dobe check on her."

Ino looked at Sasuke with disbelief at what he said. "But Sasuke-kun he-"

"He has done a great job already by looking over you guys. He knows what he is doing now move." Sasuke's tone left no room for argument. Ino moved out of the way for Naruto who had a smug look on his face as Ino scowled at him.

Naruto went over to sakura with Sasuke right behind him. Naruto had his back to the group as he used his spell to examine the problem. Naruto sighed as he found the problem.

"what's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"She isn't letting herself wake up."

"why the fuck does she not want to wake up?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, but there is a way to force her conscience back to the surface."

"Well then do it."

"I can't just do it Teme! There is a risk to forcing the conscience out! If something goes wrong she could be put into a deeper coma or she could die!"

Sasuke stood there contemplating whether to do it or not.

"Sasuke maybe we should wait and go to the doctor in the morning," said Naruto.

"do it."

Naruto and everyone looked at Sasuke stunned at his decision.

"Sasuke what the hell are you thinking?" shrieked Ino.

"Sasuke maybe we should wait for tomorrow," said Iruka.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking at sakura biting his lip.

"Dobe you said you were trained by a doctor so you should be able to do it. We can't risk her slipping deeper into her mind."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a pleading look in his eyes. Naruto chewed on his bottom lip out of nervousness. He sighed as he made his decision.

"fine I'll do it." Naruto said with determination in his eyes. Naruto moved to sit where Sakura's head was at. He lifted her head and put it on his lap.

"Sasuke I need you to sit near sakura in case I need your help."

Sasuke nodded and sat to the left of sakura holding her hand. Naruto took a deep breath and placed both his hand on the side of Sakura's head. A blue glow came out of Naruto's hands as he closed his eyes in concentration.

"What the hell is going on?" said a freaked out Kiba.

"Shut the fuck up Inuzuka! If he breaks his concentration so help me I will kill you!"

Kiba gulped and shut up as he was met with the famous Uchiha glare of death. Everyone watched on in wonder at what Naruto was doing, having never seen anything like it.

Sweat started gathering on Naruto's brow. His face started to flush from the concentration he was putting in to it.

'_Come on Sakura wake up.' _Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura's face waiting to see her eyes snap open.

The connection was broken as Naruto pulled away quickly as sakura sprang into a sitting position taking a gulp of air. Sakura looked around the room seeing all the relieved and happy faces of the occupants in the room.

Ino came up to her and hugged her close. "Don't scare us like that again sakura!" Ino almost started to cry in relief at having Sakura awake. Sakura looked at her confused at what's going on. "Ino what's wrong? What happened?" Ino pulled away and flicked sakura on the fore head. "You weren't waking up and we had to force you to wake up from your little self-induced coma."

Sakura blushed at the worry Ino showed she looked around the room to see all of them their. She then felt a hand holding on to hers and looked to find a relieved Sasuke holding it. She smiled at him as he gave her a small smile in return.

"Phew I hope your happy Teme. You almost made me use up all of my chakra."

Sakura looked behind her to see who it was that spoke. Her eyes widened as her eyes landed on him.

"Uh, hi my name is Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok a couple of things to clarify. In my story chakra is used to cast spells which is just another way for me to say jutsus'. I didn't want to make this like a ninja world so instead of jutsus they use spells to fight. It also cuts away the whole hand sign making deal.<strong>

**I always wanted to have a Naruto that knows medical stuff so I made him know a few things cuz who else will heal Kyuubi when he gets hurt right. Naruto knows how to cook and a lot of house wife jobs cuz there needs to be someone who can since Kyuubi is out working in the fields, barn, and stable.**

**Please review and fav :)**


	4. Dinner

**Hello there :D ok so I have some bad news for my In the Shadows fans I have hit my first writers block DX but don't worry as soon as its over I will work on it! For now I will work on this fic until I get the right inspiration to continue my other fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me. :'(**

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at sakura worriedly as she seemed to just stare at him in shock. Sakura hadn't moved an inch since her eyes landed on Naruto the only way Naruto knew she was still alive was her breathing.<p>

Everyone watched wondering what was wrong and why was Sakura just staring at Naruto like that.

"Uh are you ok?" asked Naruto with growing concern.

That snapped Sakura out of her shocked state as she looked Naruto up and down. She lifted a shaking hand up to Naruto's face. Naruto looked at her curiously as her fingers brushed his cheek where his marks are.

"How did you get these?"

Naruto almost didn't hear her as she softly asked her question.

"Um, I don't remember all I know is that when I got here I already had them."

Sakura nodded as she heard his answer. Her eyes then traveled down and caught sight of a black string around his neck.

"W-what's that?"

Naruto looked to what she was looking at and pulled out his necklace from under his shirt.

"Oh, this well it's a necklace I had on when I appeared in this place."

Sakura's eyes were widened as her eyes landed on the green stone. Sakura brushed her fingers against it. _'this is the necklace I gave Naruto on his fourth birthday.'_

Naruto was about to start panicking when he saw the tears gather in Sakura's eyes. He was about to ask if she was ok when Sakura launched herself at him sending the both of them toppling to the ground.

Everyone was surprised at Sakura's actions and watched as she had Naruto in a bone crushing hug and sobbed into his chest.

Sasuke was thoroughly confused as he watched the scene in front of him.

Naruto felt his heart wrench at seeing Sakura cry. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to comfort her and stop the tears from falling. Naruto wrapped an arm around her and patted her hair with his other hand.

"Shh, its ok there's no need to cry now. A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like they were the right words to say.

Sakura fisted Naruto's shirt in her hands as her tears slowly stopped as Naruto kept on whispering familiar comforting words into her ear. Once Sakura calmed down she unclenched her fists, but still remained there not wanting to let go of him just yet. Naruto let her and kept running his fingers through her hair with a small smile on his face. For some reason that he couldn't explain he felt happy to have her near him.

Sakura finally decided to get off Naruto and sit up. Naruto sat up as well seeing as she wasn't on him anymore. Naruto watched as she wiped the tears stains on her face.

"Feeling better now?" Naruto asked as he pulled out another handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the stains off her face.

Sakura smiled and grabbed on to Naruto's retreating hand, holding it tightly. "I am now."

Naruto grinned back at her not minding the hand holding. "Good I don't like seeing people sad." Sakura's smile widened as Naruto's bright smile made her happy.

"Oh Kami, Naruto now is not the time to be flirting."  
>Naruto whipped his head around to see Kyuubi leaning against the door frame. Naruto blushed at Kyuubi's insinuating words.<p>

"Shut the fuck up Kyuu!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at Naruto's lame attempt at a comeback. "Oi, pinky if you're planning on taking Naruto from me you better find me a better house wife."

Naruto glared at Kyuubi, "will you stop calling me a house wife!"

Kyuubi ignored him, "Ok since everyone's awake let's all go eat I'm starved!"

They all followed Kyuubi out the door to get some food since they are all hungry. Naruto stood up pulling Sakura up with him. Sakura still held on to his hand not wanting to let go yet. Naruto paid no mind to it as they walked out the room with Sasuke behind them.

Naruto was currently serving them all; Sakura had reluctantly let go of his hand, but kept an eye on him.

"ah, this is going to be great. Don't you all think Naru-chan is a good house wife?" Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto smacked him on the back of his head getting a yelp in return. Kyuubi rubbed his head with a pout. Naruto sat next to sakura since he said he would at her insistence.

Everyone took attentive bite of their food. Everyone had a look of absolute happiness at what they just tasted. They all soon dug in like a bunch of starved animals eating for the first time.

"This is amazing!" shouted Ino.

"THIS TASTES DELICIOUS! I HOPE THIS IS HOW YOUTH TASTES LIKE!" shouted Lee.

Naruto blushed at all the compliments.

"Good job dobe I thought you were going to poison us all," said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Teme."

"Naruto how long have you been here?" asked Sakura.

"Um, I think since I was five. Why?" Naruto looked at her in question.

Sakura shook her head, "No reason."

They all noticed that it was getting dark out which started leaving the room in total darkness. Kyuubi stood up and whispered a few words they couldn't hear. A ball of fire soon appeared on his palm. They all watched (minus Naruto) in surprise as the fire shot out and light the lanterns around the room and house. Kyuubi sat back down and lifted up his bowl for more.

Kyuubi looked at the gaping mouths of the ones around him and arched an eyebrow. Naruto was next to him smacking him on the back of the head. "Ow, why did you hit me? I didn't do anything."

Naruto took his bowl to give him more to eat. "They have no idea what magic is Kyuu. They most likely don't know about chakra either." Naruto place Kyuubi's bowl down and went to go sit.

"Oh, so uh you are all probably confused and scared right now, but don't be we won't hurt you. So I'm not really good at explanations. What I did right now is called a spell which needs chakra to be used and chakra is sort of like our life force so if we use it to much we'll die."

"If you don't mind me asking what is chakra like? What is it made of?" asked Iruka.

"Uh, Naruto how about you explain since you like using it and stuff," said Kyuubi as he stuffed his face with more food.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his brother, "from what I learned from Chiyo-basama, chakra is the energy from our cells and our mental and spiritual energy that is gained from intensive training and experience."

"So chakra is made by the body."

"Yes. Chakra is like energy. Like Kyuubi said Chakra is what keeps us alive it's the energy that keeps us running, if we use it all up we will die."

"Are you born with a certain amount of it?" Iruka became fascinated as he learned more about chakra.

"When you are born you do have a limited amount of chakra, but if you train your body and practice your chakra control you will increase your chakra reserves letting you use more advanced spells. There are also stones out there that help you in your chakra development."

"So everyone has chakra?"

"Yes, but only some chose to dedicate their lives to train in chakra usage and spells. People mostly do this to be trained in combat and magic."

"what about those stones you mentioned?"

Naruto eyes grew with more excitement at the mention of the stones. "there are actually a lot of different stones out there. Ero-senien told me all about them. There are stones that help in controlling your chakra which make sure you don't over use it when casting a spell. There are also stones out there that help you in controlling a certain element that is compatible with your chakra. There are millions of stones that help you do all kinds of things in respond ant with your chakra! But the best stone of all is the Tenshi stone! The Tenshi stone is said to hold great power within it! Power enough to hold the whole world or even the universe at your fingertips! Many people out there have searched for it and haven't found it, but I'm going to be the first one to find it! That way I will show everyone that I'm not just some _thing_ to hate. They will all look at me in aw as I hold the Tenshi stone in my hand!"

Everyone grinned at Naruto's determination to make his ambition true. They could almost see him making it true.

Kyuubi sighed, "Naruto I thought we already talked about this there is no such thing! You won't make it a day out there and you know it! I have seen your chakra control and its really weak the only reason you can use medical spells is because you have a natural talent for it, but when it comes to others you suck!"

Naruto stood up slamming his hands on the table. "The Tenshi stone is real and I'll prove it when I find it! And I know I have bad chakra control which is why Chiyo-basan has been helping me train to perfect it! I thought you would have a bit more faith in me _Nii-san!_"

Naruto left the room and out the front door slamming it shut.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted he stood up to follow him, but was stopped by Yuki.

"I'll go get him you stay." Yuki ran out the door using a spell to open the door.

Kyuubi sat down rubbing his face in frustration. "Fuck!"

"Kyuubi-san are you all right?" asked Iruka.

"Yea just a little stressed that's all," said Kyuubi as he sighed. "It's just hard having to be the bad guy and having to destroy little brother's dreams. You see the Tenshi stone is just a myth, a legend that has been told for generations. It's just some tale adults tell kids. Naruto takes it to far though and I blame Jiraiya for it. I don't want Naruto to go off chasing something that doesn't exist."

"How do you know it doesn't exist?" asked Sasuke.

"I-I don't really know. No one knows if it exists because no one has seen it or knows what it looks like."

"Then there is a chance it exists. You shouldn't tear down Naruto's dreams without knowing if it's true or not. Your job as a big brother is to believe in him no matter what." Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room and outside the front door with Sakura following him.

Kyuubi flinched at the tone of Sasuke's voice when he said that. He watched as they left the room and the house.

"Is it ok for him to be out at this time?" asked Ino

Sasuke POV

'Why the fuck am I out here?' was what's going through my mind as I search for a blond head of spiky hair. I look to my left to see Sakura with worry and almost some panic on her face. 'Wonder why?' we stopped when we heard a voice talking.

"Naruto please calm down he is just trying to do what's best for you!"

They heard the sound of wood getting smashed and felt the ground shake.

"I know what I'm doing Yuki and I don't need him to know if the stone is real or not because I know it is! I can feel it!"

I heard Yuki sigh. "Naruto even if the stone is real like you say you still need more training to be able to go out there and find it. It's not safe for a young boy like you to be out traveling the lands without good spells at his disposal."

"Yuki do you believe in me?" he said softly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Yuki stayed quite for a while before answering, "I do Naruto it's just that I just don't want you getting hurt on this quest of yours."

"I won't get hurt! Besides I'm not gonna be alone on this trip Takashi is going with me and so are you!"

"Actually Naruto I'm staying here," she said hesitantly.

"WHAT! Why?" he asked with surprise and a little hurt.

"Naruto I-I just can't see myself traveling to different places. I prefer staying here with Kyuubi."

"Oh, I see."

"Naruto maybe Sora will go with you and Takashi too that way it will be the three of you."

"Sora can't go he's gonna go train to be a soldier."

"Oh, well then maybe Satoko can-"

"She left yesterday to go further her study on medical spells."

They stood there silently most likely the fox was trying to think of other people to go with him, but couldn't.

"It's ok Yuki I'm not going to be leaving soon anyway since Kyuu will most likely need help with the new arrivals. Besides if he found out that I was only leaving with Takashi he would throw a fit!"

They both laughed at that.

"Yea Kyuu-nii doesn't like Takashi for some reason."

I decided to go back to the house since Naruto was fine. I bumped into Sakura, who i forgot was behind me, making us both fall. We both groaned in pain since we both hit our foreheads before we fell.

"what are you two doing out here?"

I looked up to see Naruto and Yuki looking down at both of us. I stood up brushing grass off my pants as Sakura did the same.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were all right," said Sakura.

"Yea I'm fine there's no need to worry I just needed to come out side and cool off for a bit," he said with a smile on his face. He then looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "What about you Teme? Were you worried about me to?"

I glared at him a little, "Tch, as if. I just came out here because Sakura did."

"But Sasuke you came out here before I did."

I sent a small glare at her for ratting me out like that. I looked at Naruto to see a shit eating grin on his face.

"Aww, teme was worried about me! How sweet!"

"Shut the fuck up dobe." I blushed a little. I'm glad that it was dark outside so they couldn't see my blush.

"Stop calling me dobe!" he tried to glare at me, but only succeeded in pouting.

"Dobe you need to work on your angry face," I said while rolling my eyes.

Naruto blushed a little and turned away from me. I then heard giggling coming from Sakura. We both looked at her as she covered her mouth trying to hold in her giggles. Naruto smiled and laughed a little as well. I smiled as I watched them both giggle.

"We should all go inside," said the fox.

We all walked towards the house to rest for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go chapter 4! I will try to get out of my authors block for In the Shadows I just wish for you all to be patient.<strong>

**Please fav and review. :D**


	5. Dragons!

**Sorry for the chapter not working! I added a sentance or two to this chapter too! I noticed I didn't tell you all the boys were clean - -u you all probably thought I let them smell like sweat and shit the rest of the night! any ways heres ch5!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine**

* * *

><p>All the newcomers slept in the room they woke up in. It's a good thing the room was huge enough to fit all of them and have enough space between each of the futons. They all slept soundly even as the sun rose up without stirring one bit. That is until a piercing roar filled the morning scaring them awake.<p>

They all jumped up awake with tangled and messed up hair. They all stood up and ran out of the house to see what that noise was. What they saw shocked and astounded them. They saw a dragon fighting with Kyuubi who was pulling on a rope that was tied to its mouth keeping it closed.

The dragons blue scales glittered beautifully in the sun as it thrashed about. Its eyes showed anger as it tried to remove the muzzle on his snout.

Naruto soon ran out of the house with his red jacket and goggles on. He was pulling his gloves on as he ran towards Kyuubi to help him.

"what the fuck is going on Kyuu!" he shouted out to him.

"I don't know! She just started roaring and thrashing about! Whoa!" Kyuubi pulled on the rope tighter trying to stop her from opening her mouth.

The dragon seemed to remember it had wings and proceeded to flap them getting ready to get in the air.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted at him.

"Got it!" Naruto pulled his goggles down to cover his eyes and climbed onto the dragons back as it finally got off the ground.

Kyuubi let go as soon as he feet left the ground landing on his butt.

"Naruto! Be careful!" he shouted out in worry.

"I know what I'm doing Kyuu! Whoa! Easy girl!" Naruto tried to calm the dragon as it began to fly erratically in the air.

Kakashi helped Kyuubi up as they all walked near him watching Naruto and the dragon.

"Is he going to be ok?" said a scared Sakura as she watched the dragon fly upside down with Naruto trying to hang on.

"I hope so he's done this like a million times," said Kyuubi while dusting off his pants and giving a thanks to Kakashi.

"Th-that's a real fucking dragon?" said a still shocked Kiba.

"Uh, yeah I'm sure the dragon does fuck and yes it is real," said Kyuubi with an amused grin.

"I-isn't it dangerous?" asked Temari as she watched the dragon warily.

"If she wasn't tame then yes she would be, but we made sure we tamed her to safety standards."

The dragon seemed to have calmed down a bit as she started to fly at a gentler and calmer pace. They all backed away as the dragon started to descend to the ground. It landed right in front of them with its belly close to the ground. Kyuubi approached her cautiously and placed his hand on her snout.

"whoa, girl, what happened there? Huh?" he questioned as she softly nudged him in apology. Kyuubi just smiled and patted her snout in acceptance.

Naruto climbed down her back while rubbing his thighs. "Fuck it hurts riding bare back!" Naruto winced in pain as he walked. Naruto moved his goggles up to the top of his head again. "Wonder what made her go crazy?" Naruto ran his hand down her side up to her head.

"Beats me. I just walked her outside of her stable and then a minute later she started thrashing about and roaring."

They both stood there contemplating why when they heard more roars coming from the stables to the left.

"Fuck! Now they're all agitated, Naruto stay here with Mizu I'll go calm down the rest!" Kyuubi left running towards the stables.

Naruto sighed and looked at the others that stood there in awe of the dragon before them.

"You can come over here and touch her. Don't worry she won't bite!" Naruto grinned at them.

They all still stood in place waiting to see who will be the brave soul to approach the creature first. Sasuke finally took cautious steps forward making everyone's eyes turn to him. Sakura seeing him move was right behind him.

"Be careful you two!" Iruka said worried.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his sensei's worried tone. He finally stood before the dragon with Sakura standing right behind him.

Naruto watched them while healing his thighs. He wanted to make sure that Mizu didn't go out of hand like earlier.

Mizu lowered her head to look directly into Sasuke and Sakura's eyes. Sasuke stared back directly into her eyes showing no fear. The dragon seemed to have smirked at him as she blew a cloud of vapor at them lifting her head up all the way.

Sasuke scowled as he wiped the water off his face. Sakura looked a little disgusted then looked at Naruto who was laughing at them.

Naruto calmed down. "You can touch her now."

Sasuke and Sakura lifted a hand and placed on the dragon's scaly back. The dragon watched them before looking at Naruto and nudging him towards the direction of the food storage.

"Ok, ok I get it I'll get you your food just wait a little Jeez." Naruto walked away from them heading to a shed located close to the stables on the left.

The rest of them cautiously approached her and touched her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm actually touching a real live dragon!" said an amazed Ino as she ran her hand up and down.

Kiba placed his hand on her and could feel her mighty heartbeat. Kiba fainted right there on the spot. Everyone looked at Kiba then continued what they were doing.

Sasuke had stepped back from the dragon so that he could just watch as they all petted her. Naruto walked up next to him with two fish in hand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw the two small fish in his hand. "Are you really going to give a dragon two small fish to eat?"

"Uh, yeah this is all she eats anyway and they won't be small for long watch!"

Naruto walked up to the dragon making everyone step back and watch what he was going to do. Naruto placed one of the fish on the ground. He placed his hand over it whispering a few words then stepped back. They all watched to see what he did. Then the fish grew before their eyes. The small fish was now the size of a dolphin.

"HOLY SHIT!" said Kankuro, "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

"With a spell, remember what we talked about?"

Kankuro seemed to remember and scowled at Naruto for the tone he used.

Mizu didn't wait a second longer and began to eat her breakfast. This seemed to remind their stomachs that they haven't eaten yet as the started growling for food.

Naruto chuckled as he heard their stomachs. "Come on I'll make us breakfast."

They all nodded happily at the sound of food especially if it was great like last night.

* * *

><p>They all were sitting down happily eating eggs, bacon, ham, and juice or milk to drink.<p>

"Man you're really great at this! If you were a girl I'd marry you!" shouted out Kiba as he began to gorge himself with more food.

Naruto didn't know whether to thank him for the compliment or hit so he just settled for a little pout.

A moment later Kyuubi entered the room smelling of smoke and with charred clothes on.

"Kaji gave you a hard time again?" said Naruto with amusement in his eyes.

Kyuubi scowled at him as he placed his breakfast before him. "the fucker thought it'd be funny to light me on fire AGAIN!" Kyuubi took a big forkful of eggs. "I don't get why he doesn't do that to you." Kyuubi pouted as he kept on eating.

Naruto laughed at his brother's misfortune as he ate. "It's because he likes me better than you and it also helps that Mizu and Kaze will kick his ass if he messes with me."

Kyuubi stuck his tongue out at him and continued to eat.

"How many dragons do you have?" asked Iruka.

"Well we have 7 dragons so far," says Naruto.

"Do you have any other type of animals or creatures on your farm?" asked Kakashi curious to know if they will so any more surprises.

"Um, well we have a unicorn, horses, chimera, gryffindor, cows, pigs, and sheep."

Everyone's mouth was a gape at finding out that they had more creatures they've only heard of in fairytales.

"W-what?" shouted Temari, "where do you get all of them?"

"Well from the wild or from others who are unable to keep them anymore," answered Kyuubi. "Naruto you should get going or you'll miss your lesson with grandma Chiyo."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Fuck! Thanks Kyuu!" Naruto shouted as he left running out the house.

They heard a horse whiny and the sound of hooves hitting the dirt as a sign of Naruto leaving.

"Well now that he's gone how's about you help by doing some house hold chores as payback for our hospitality," Kyuubi said with a evil grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

_I hope they're all right with Kyuubi, after all he can be a total ass at times. He better not be ditching his chores and making them do it.'_

'whack!'

"Ow what the fuck grandma! Why did you do that for?" I yelled out looking at the old woman.

"I did that because you weren't paying attention! If you're going to space out you might as well go home! I don't want to waste my time on a teen that has his heads in the clouds," scolded Chiyo.

Grandma Chiyo is a woman in her mid-80s. She stands up to my chin, she has grey hair held up in a bun. She wore a black dress with a white shawl around her shoulders. She had wrinkles on her face showing the many years she has spent on this earth.

I rubbed my head as my eyes watered a little from the pain. "You didn't have to hit me hard granny."

"Hmph, well I wouldn't have to if you responded to my yelling before! Now tell me what is bothering you?" she asked curious to what's distracting my usually focused mind.

"Well yesterday we found some unconscious strangers and brought them to our home and I was just wondering if they were all right."

Chiyo hit me again with her cane.

"Oww! Why?"

"For letting complete strangers into your home! Do you really have no sense in that brain of yours!" she poked my head with her cane, "To let complete strangers into your home how stupid! Especially during these times! You need to be more careful Naruto!" she scolded me yet again, "And stop pouting!"

"I'm not pouting, and those strangers for your information fell out of the sky and I was just being a kind soul and helped them."

"More like a fool. So they fell out of the sky you say?" she said while going to a table and mixing medicinal herbs.

"Yea why?" I asked as I handed her another herb from the top shelf.

"Hmm, no reason really. Such a weird thing to happen, people falling from the sky."

I looked at her as it seemed her mind went off somewhere else.

"Uh, grandma are you ok?"

She snapped out of it as she looked at me giving an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that my mind seems to do that a lot now days."

"what were you thinking about grandma Chiyo?" I handed her a vial for the newly created medicine.

"Oh, about how we found you and how small, insecure, and quite you were back then. Now you're a loud, obnoxious, and brimming with confidence teen. Ah, my how time flies by it seems like yesterday I was fixing your booboos from when you fell off a tree and now you stand before me a teenager capable of taking of himself no longer needing me to fix his sprains or broken bones. 'Sigh' My time sure does fly by." She had a small smile on her face as she reminisced over old times.

"Don't say that grandma I'll still need you. After all without you there'd be no one out there that can teach me about medicine and help me with my chakra control." I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back giggling a little.

"What's so funny granny?" I asked.

"Oh, just remembering how you used to run up to me and hug me tightly which got Kyuubi to do the same not wanting his little brother to gain more of my favor."

I laughed as I remembered the many times Kyuubi and I would race to grandma Chiyo's house in order to beat the other in getting the first hug and treat.

"We acted like such little kids back then." I smiled as grandma patted my shoulder before moving to the back of her room then coming back out with a wrapped package in hand.

"Here you take this now and that medicine over there for your brother. that Kaji needs to learn to behave, you teach him not to burn your Nii-san Naru-chan."

"Hai, Obaa-chan I will."

"Good, now this is for you Jiraiya-san sent it to you from his travels."

Excited Naruto took the package from her. "Whoa! It's heavy!"

"It sure is, now get going before it gets any darker."

I kissed on the cheek and waved good bye as I exited the house and mounted Aki and left towards home with my package securely in my bag.

End Naruto POV

* * *

><p>"Fuck! That is not chores! That was hard labor!" yelled Kiba as they entered the house tired.<p>

The girls walked into the living room as they heard all the guys enter. The girls got to do the house work while the men all worked outside, minus Iruka, on the fields and stables.

"Eww! What stinks?" said Ino as she held her nose from the stench. All the girls and Iruka covered their nose as the smell reached their noses.

"Well I'd like to see how you smell after shoveling mounds of crap out of the stable and into a bigger pile of crap," said Kiba with a glare.

"I don't think that will ever happen."

Iruka left the room then came back a few minutes later with glasses of water.

"Here." He handed them all the glasses getting grateful thanks in return.

"I don't see how all of you are tired! My youthful flames are still in full blast!" shouted Lee.

"shut up Lee my head hurts," said Neji while rubbing his temples.

Kyuubi walked in with a wide grin on his face.

"Great work everyone! For that I'll have Naruto make a great dinner for you all! Speaking of which he should be here any second now." Kyuubi looked up in thought.

The sound of hooves and whiney signaled Naruto's arrival.

"Right on time!" Kyuubi walked out of the house to great Naruto.

Being tired they all just looked out the window to see their interactions.

They watched as Naruto walked out of the stables with a scowl in place. Kyuubi seemed to ignore the scowl as he walked up to him and pulled him into a big hug. Kyuubi let go as soon as Naruto started turning blue letting him breathe. Once Naruto regained his breath Naruto seemed to start yelling at Kyuubi about something and pointing at the field and stables. Kyuubi scratched the back of his head nervously and said a few words and pointed to their direction. They all waved as Naruto looked at them. He scowl deepened as he turned back to Kyuubi who started fidgeting in place. They had no idea what he said next that set Naruto off. They watched as Kyuubi ran around the field avoiding the ice spears Naruto was sending his way.

They sweat dropped at the screaming Kyuubi and the angry Naruto at his heals. They all hoped that this wasn't a daily occurrence.

* * *

><p>Naruto was humming happily as he stirred a pot and checked the oven to see if the ham was done. He was in an apron with his jacket, gloves, and goggles off.<p>

The girls all watched him with amusement as he skipped around the kitchen merrily.

"Uh, Naruto are you ok?" asked a giggling Sakura. Sakura was peeling the potatoes that were going to be used to make smashed potatoes.

"Hm? Yes why do you ask?" said Naruto who was pulling out ingredients from the cupboard for what was in the pot.

"well we thought you angry from the way you came home today." Said Ino who was preparing the corn.

"Oh that! I was mad because I noticed that the farm was tended better than what Kyuubi does and also all the chores were done." Naruto said as he got a cutting board out and started chopping lettuce. "You see I don't like it when Kyuubi. Doesn't. Do. His. Chores!" he emphasized each word with a violent chop to the lettuce. "He even had the nerve to come up to me and demand that I make a feast for HIM! Who the FUCK does he think he is? My master? Hell no?"

All the girls watched scared as Naruto angrily finished chopping the lettuce and set it in the bowl with the carrots Hinata chopped.

Naruto took a deep breath and returned to being happy. "But I'm all right now after putting him in his place!"

In the next room Kyuubi was sitting on the sofa getting his wounds treated by Iruka. The boys were already showered and had their clothes cleaned and repaired by Naruto and the girls. Naruto had Kaze, a wind dragon, dry them quickly.

"Ow! Fuck that stings!" cried Kyuubi

Iruka scowled at him as he kept treating him. "Well you wouldn't have all these wounds if you didn't do what you did," scolded Iruka.

Kyuubi pouted as Iruka took Naruto's side on the matter.

"Hey Kyuubi do your balls still hurt?" said Kakashi with a grin.

You see after one of Naruto's ice spears pinned Kyuubi down Naruto proceeded to beat the crap out of him which included delivering a kick to his groin which had all the male occupants in the house wince at the pained scream from Kyuubi. The lesson they all learned that day, don't mess with Naruto and don't get him mad.

Kyuubi glared at the chuckling group of boys and the smirking ones.

"Yea well, let's see how you all take getting hit in the balls by Naruto some time!"

A chorus of no thank yous' was heard as it was enough seeing Naruto kick him in the balls.

"Dinners ready!"

They all ran in the dining getting a whiff of all the food and seeing it laid out on the table making their mouths water.

On the table was a ham glazed with honey, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn on the cob, rice, and salad. For drink they had some freshly squeezed juice or water.

They all sat down to eat the delicious food. Kyuubi was about to serve himself some when he was stopped by Naruto.

"Nu uh, you get to eat broccoli soup while we eat all of this delicious, tasty, mouthwatering food while you watch," said Naruto with a sadistic grin on his face as he placed the bowl of soup down in front of him.

'_so that's what he was making in that pot!' _all the girls thought.

Kyuubi paled as he looked at the soup in front of him and then to everyone who was eating the tastier looking food. He looked at Naruto with pleading eyes making Naruto's grin to grow wider as he handed him a spoon.

"I made sure to make it extra broccoli tasting since I know how much you _love_ broccoli."

Kyuubi gulped as he looked down at the soup as a bubble came out and popped. _'but I hate broccoli!'_ thought Kyuubi as he slowly lifted his spoon and get a spoonful of the soup. Kyuubi gulped then looked up at Naruto.

"well? What are you waiting for? Eat it."

They all watched as Kyuubi slowly put the spoon in his mouth scrunching up his face in disgust. They all looked at Naruto to see his grin grow wider and more evil. They all shuddered.

Note to self never _ever _make Naruto mad!

Kyuubi struggled to swallow the soup, but eventually won the battle. He stuck his tongue out in disgust at the taste left on his tongue.

"Good boy now finish it!" Naruto said with an under laying threat in his voice.

Kyuubi nodded miserably taking another spoonful to the mouth.

They all felt sorry for Kyuubi so they distracted themselves by eating the delicious food in front of them.

* * *

><p>They all were done eating and washing their plates as Naruto stored the left overs in a box lined with ice. Making them wonder if he had any idea what a fridge was.<p>

"Thank you for the great meal Naruto-kun," said Neji.

Naruto blushed a little "It was nothing and call me Naruto." Naruto smiled.

"All right, Naruto," said Neji with his own version of a smile which was a small smirk.

Everyone thanked Naruto also as they headed off to the room they were staying at saying a good night.

Naruto returned the good night as he watched them retire to the room. He turned to look at Kyuubi who looked at the storage box with longing.

"Come on Kyuu its time to sleep you have a lot of chores to do in the morning." He said in a commanding tone.

Kyuubi sighed and got up and headed to his room with Naruto behind him. As he was about to enter his room Naruto hugged him from behind.

"G'night Nii-san." Naruto mumbled into his back.

Kyuubi smiled and turned around and hugged his little brother back.

"Sweet dreams Kit."

Naruto smiled up at him as he ended the embrace and when to his room as well as Kyuubi.

But little did they both know Naruto would not be having sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! I know you must all be thinking no way that was fast! Well I was just ready to type this chapter up so you all got this special treat! I hope you like this chapter! :)<strong>

**Please fav and review! :D**


	6. Dreams and a Day in the Village

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me :(**

* * *

><p>The blond was having a fitful sleep as he tossed and turned tangling himself in his sheets and knocking his pillows off his bed.<p>

Naruto's dream

_Naruto looked around as he was standing in a dark room. Suddenly Flashes passed before Naruto, flashes of his childhood, the present, and memories he didn't recognize, but somehow he knew they belonged there._

"_What's going on?"_

_Soon the flashes started to slow down a bit showing a memory that he had no remembrance of._

_He saw a woman with long red hair and green eyes smiling down tenderly at something she was holding. Then a man with blond spiky hair appeared next to her with the same smile on his face which soon turned into a grin._

'_Who are they? They seem so familiar? Why do I feel so warm?'_

_The memory changed to something less inviting. To his childhood._

_Naruto watched as villagers pointed and glared at him, whispering loudly that it didn't sound like whispering_

"_There's that thing! The nerve of it showing its face around here!"_

_Naruto flinched as he heard the harsh words spoken from when he was little leaving a cold feeling inside._

_Again the memory changed to a sadder one. The day that Tsubaki died._

_It showed a crying Naruto clinging onto Kyuubi as he hugged Naruto trying to comfort him while holding his own tears back. They watched as they lowered her casket into the ground and throw dirt into the whole burying her in it._

_Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fist wishing to not see that painful memory. When he opened his eyes again he saw that it changed again._

_This time it showed a fifteen year old Naruto sitting in front a man with long white hair that was spiky. He had two red lines running down his face making it look like he cried tears of blood which left a trail._

"_Come on Ero-senine! Your lying there's no such thing!" said Naruto with disbelief in his eyes._

"_Oh! So you doubt the great Jiraiya! Well I will tell you this I only speak the truth! What I have just told you now is the truth, if you don't believe me just read this book it has all the details of the stone in here."_

_Naruto smiled as he watched Jiraiya hand him the book._

'_I remember this! It was when Jiraiya first told me about the Tenshi Stone!' Naruto grinned as he watched his younger self groan as he flipped through the book._

"_Come on! There aren't even any pictures in it!" he pouted as Jiraiya laughed at him._

_Naruto laughed as the memory faded and turned into flashes again, flashes that didn't make sense._

_They showed people he had never met before and creatures fighting each other. Battles between people and creatures. The battle field was covered by chaos and destruction. The sky was dark and turbulent as thunder and lightning shot out of the clouds. Naruto then saw a crack form out of the ground as a person stood before it in all black chanting something and holding something within his left hand._

_A dragon came out of the earth with fire spewing out of the hole it came from with demonic creatures pulling themselves out. Its scale were black as the darkest pit and with jagged spikes coming out of its back all the way to the top of its head with two black horns coming out of its skull. Its eyes sent a chill a fear go down Naruto's spine as its eyes, red as the blood it was about to spill looked around the field for his kill. The man sent a command to the dragon and demons sending them out to kill the people who opposed him._

_Naruto trembled in fear as he watched it go into the battle field killing any who got in its way spilling as much blood as it could._

_Naruto looked up as a light shown through the dark clouds. With heavens glow casting light into the field. The dark dragon roared in anger as it saw the light that was shed. Out of the havens came a dragon as pure and white as the first snowflake, come out of the clouds with an angel on its back holding a sword made of the whitest metal he has ever seen! In the angels other hand was an object that glowed so bright that Naruto was unable to determine what it was. The dragon had grey eyes that looked with the other one below it. It looked everything like the one below except his features were more gentle and beautiful._

_The dragons both roared at each other as they got ready to face off. The man in dark got on the dragons back with his dark sword out and ready to kill._

_Naruto watched as the vision started to fade as they both approached each other in the air._

'_No! Wait what's going to happen? What's going on?'shouted Naruto as he didn't wish for it to disappear yet._

'_patience young one you will find out soon.' A female voice said._

_Naruto looked around trying to find the source of the voice._

'_Who are you? Where am I? what's going on?'_

'_you have many questions, questions I have no time to answers. I only have time to show you what your future quest has in store for you.'_

_Naruto was confused at what the voice was saying. He then watched as more visions flew in front of him._

_It showed him and the people he found traveling somewhere with Takashi. Them battling the demons he saw from the fight earlier. He then saw himself in front of a grave crying._

'_w-what is this?' Naruto asked trembling at the many visions he sees._

'_this is your future.' She answered_

_It then showed him in some strange place he has never seen and strange things. He saw him laughing and having fun with the group of people he found. He then saw him with Sasuke, the both of them spending time having fun, fighting, and laughing. It then suddenly went back to the village he knows and lives in, but then it turned into a burning and destroyed place. _

'_No… why is this happening?' cried Naruto as he fell down on his knees seeing the destruction and hearing the yells of villagers being killed._

'_This is happening because of __**them!'**_

'_Them? Who's them?' he questioned, but got no answere._

_Then it when back to the strange place he saw earlier with the same thing happening. He watched as it showed him on the ground holding a bloody Sasuke and crying. _

_Naruto covered his mouth as he watched the dark dragon from before come before them and open its mouth._

'_STOP IT! NO MORE!' Naruto sobbed as he trembled holding himself in comfort to block out anymore images. _

'_I'm not trying to hurt you little one, I'm trying to warn you of what's about to pass.'_

_Naruto wiped his face as he calmed down. He watched as the dark room was filled with light with a glowing figure standing before him. The figure bent down and reached a hand out wiping away the stray tears that came out of Naruto's eyes._

'_w-what do you mean about to pass?'_

'_the battle you saw earlier was an ancient battle that happened some time ago between light and dark. That is as much I can tell you as I only have so little time to speak with you.'_

_Naruto stood back up as did the figure._

'_But why are you telling me this?'_

'_Because I have chosen you to help the side of good in defeating evil and to do that I need you to find the Tenshi Stone.'_

'_why? And how am I supposed to find it? It's not real.' Naruto's voice grew small as he lowered his head._

_The figure lifted up his chin._

'_I chose you for many reasons and don't let what others tell you make you doubt. The stone is real it's just hasn't been found, but you will be the first to find it after all the years it has been lost.'_

'_And how am I going to find it?' he looked at the figure with an arched eyebrow._

'_Don't worry soon you will find the tool needed to find what you are searching for and when you do your quest will begin.'_

_The figure began to fade out as did the light._

'_Wait! Will I see you again?'_

'_Yes you will as soon as the need for me to contact you arises. Now good bye Naruto.'_

'_Wait! I still don't understand!'_

_Naruto was soon pulled out of his dream._

_End dream_

* * *

><p>Kyuubi quietly snuck out of his room and tiptoed past Naruto's bedroom. Once he successfully made it past his room he quickly ran to the kitchen.<p>

'_Yes! Mission get tasty food is a success!' _thought Kyuubi as he opened the ice box with the delicious food in it.

As he took out the left over pieces of ham he heard Naruto yell.

"STOP IT! NO MORE!"

Kyuubi dropped the ham and ran into Naruto's room with the others getting out of their room to see what was wrong.

Kyuubi ran into his room and looked around to see if anyone was inside, but all he saw was Naruto thrashing around on his bed. Kyuubi quickly got near the bed and started shaking Naruto.

"Naruto wake up come on wake up!" Kyuubi yelled as he tried to wake him up.

Sakura stood at the front of the crowd worried. _'Please be ok Naruto! I can't lose him!'_

Another shake from Kyuubi, Naruto woke up with a gasp as he sat up with sweat covering his body. Naruto panted as Kyuubi checked him all over to see if he was fine. Once he was sure he was ok he pulled him into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that." He said with relief in his voice.

Naruto slowly hugged him back burying his face in the crock of his neck crying a little. When Kyuubi felt his night shirt getting wet from tears he hugged Naruto tighter whispering comforting words.

Everyone stood there watching concerned for the blond on the bed. They all left the door seeing as Kyuubi had the situation under control. Sakura stayed for a little then to left. Sasuke followed behind her and threw a glance at the blond before walking out of view and closing the door.

* * *

><p>In the morning everyone ate breakfast prepared by Kyuubi, which wasn't that good by the way, while Naruto sat with them at the table with a tired and far off expression on his face. They threw concerned glances at the blond as he has yet to touch his breakfast.<p>

"Naru, are you ok?" asked Kyuubi as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto seemed to snap out of it as he turned to look at Kyuubi and gave him a weak smile. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for the food Kyuu." Naruto started to eat with Kyuubi still concerned about him.

Kyuubi sighed as he placed his fork down. "Naru, do you want to come to the village with me today? I heard Takashi came back yesterday." Kyuubi watched as Naruto brightened up at hearing news of his friends return home.

"Really? When?" asked a now excited Naruto.

Everyone smiled seeing him get out of his non-Naruto mood.

"Yesterday while I, I mean we were working old man Arashi was coming by with his heard of sheep and told me."

Naruto practically bounced in his seat in excitement at getting to see his friend. "When are we leaving?"

"When your finished eating your breakfast."

As soon as he said that Naruto wolfed down his food and ran to his room to get dressed and ready.

Kyuubi shook his head with an amused smile and turned to the others in the room.

"Your all welcome to come as well you can ride on the carts. This'll give you a chance to see and tour the village."

They all nodded and got up to put their dishes in the sink and get ready as well.

* * *

><p>They were all currently on the path to the village with Naruto and Kyuubi riding horses who were drawing the carts the rest were in. half of them were in Kyuubi's cart and the other in Naruto's.<p>

"So this is how you make money selling the crops you grow and the wool you get from the sheep." Said Kakashi as he looked at the corn, tomatoes, carrots, greens, and sacks of wheat in the cart he was in.

"Mhmm, this is what keeps money in our pockets and makes sure we have whatever necessities we may need." Replied Kyuubi as he looked forward.

"This is the only thing we really know how to do anyway and it's a good thing we do or else we would have lost the farm and be out in the streets begging for food." Kyuubi looked back at them and flashed them a grin. "and heaven knows we need this money for food since that guy over there has an appetite to feed an army."

Naruto threw an apple core at his head as he pouted. "I don't eat that much asshole."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and noticed the sword strapped to his hip.

"So Naruto you know how to use a sword?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head no. "No I don't. This sword belongs to my friend Takashi! He gave it to me so that I could take care of it for him while he is away on a trip to another village, but now he's back so I can give it to him!"

"Why do you have his sword? Wouldn't he need it while he's out traveling?" asked Sasuke with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, uh I kinda broke it before he left. Heh he." Naruto said laughing with an embarrassed laugh.

Kyuubi snorted, "broke it, he completely wrecked it! It took him a lot of days to fix that thing since he couldn't get the spell right. It was hilarious seeing him mess up! He even somehow managed to turn it into dust! Ha!"

They all laughed at that as Naruto pouted on his saddle. Having enough of hearing their laugh Naruto urged his horse to go faster. The horse sped up the pace knocking the ones in his cart onto the floor and others try to hold on.

Kyuubi seeing this grinned and also urged his horse to go faster than his. Soon it turned into a race to see who could get to the village first as the ones in the cart held on for dear life.

The village was in its usual hustle and bustle

* * *

><p>of people going from stall to stall buying produce and other necessities. It was peaceful as they all went through their daily routine, that is until they noticed a dust cloud approach.<p>

They curiously watched as the dust cloud started to reveal two horses being ridden by none other than Kyuubi and the bane of their existence, Naruto.

They all quickly moved out of the way with shouts as the brothers raced into the market place without stopping.

The brothers finally halted their horses as they made it up to an empty stall.

"First!" they both yelled at the same time causing them both to turn to each other with a glare.

"Oh no dear brother I was the first one to make it here," said Naruto as he dismounted the horse.

Kyuubi also dismounted his horse as he faced off with Naruto.

"Oh sweet little brother you are mistaken for my horse was a head of you by a head," he said back.

"Oh Kyuu I do believe you need your eyes check cuz I know I made it here first." Naruto got on his tippy toes to glare right into his brothers face.

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's attempt to look tough. Kyuubi poked Naruto's forehead causing him to lose his balance making him stumble back.

"Naru-chan maybe you should just accept that I won and you lost."

"How can I when I was the one who clearly won and you are the one who made up this illusion of you winning."

"Actually you both tied so can you both shut up and stop blocking the streets!"

They both glared at the person who dared to interrupt their fight.

A pale girl with long, dark navy blue hair and blue eyes stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared at the both of them. She wore a blue spaghetti strapped shirt with black pants and black sandals.

Naruto's glare turned into a smile as he saw the girl in front of him.

"Aoi! It's so great to see you!" Naruto pulled her into a hug as she smiled and laughed showing that she was about three inches taller than him.

"So what brings to this hell whole of a village?" she asked playfully.

"I came to help Kyuu cart the stuff here and to return Takashi's sword!"

"Ah yes you must have heard he's back! So there must be something wrong for Kyuubi to bring you here to see him. After all he has expressed his dislike for him quite openly." She gave Kyuubi an inquisitive stare which he inclined to Naruto for her to get her answer.

She was about to ask what's wrong when she saw people stumbling out of the carts.

"Ugh, are you guys trying to kill us!" shouted Kiba as he was about to empty his stomach's contents on the ground.

They all stumbled as they tried to make the world around them stop spinning. Once they regained their senses they noticed a blue haired girl standing in front of them with Naruto smiling next to her.

"Aoi meet our new house guests! As you can tell their not from around here."

"Hm, hello my name is Aoi." She said with a smile and a bow.

"Sakura"

"Hinata"

"Shino"

"Ino"

"Shikamaru"

"Choji"

"Neji"

"Tenten"

"Lee!"

"Temari"

"Kankuro"

"Gaara"

"Kiba"

"Sasuke"

"Nice to meet you all. I hope that these two are treating you all right especially the big idiot right there." she inclined her head towards Kyuubi who glared at her.

"They are treating us fine thank you for your concern," said Iruka with a smile.

"Good, because I know I taught Naruto how to treat a guest while Kyuubi still needs some work."

Kyuubi stuck his tongue out at her as he turned around to start unloading the produce and wool.

"So are you all going with Naru-chan and I?"

"Actually I would like to stay with Kyuubi-kun," said Iruka.

"Then so will I," said Kakashi.

The rest decided to go with Naruto and Aoi.

"Great! So that means no adult supervision! Now let's go!"

"Hold it!"

Aoi and Naruto stopped in their tracks as they turned their head to look at Kyuubi. Kyuubi threw a pouch at Naruto who caught before it fell to the ground.

"Go buy some things that we may need and maybe you can buy something for yourself." Kyuubi turned back to unloading things.

Naruto grinned and shouted thanks as they left to give them a tour.

* * *

><p>The tour around the village was fun as they got to see all the shops and stalls that held a variety of good and items. As they walked around they all couldn't help, but notice all the stares they got and the glares and hateful looks people sent at Naruto. They even heard some words like freak and monster aimed at Naruto making them wonder why they would say such things at him. They would throw glances at Naruto who walked on not minding the words or looks aimed at him as he kept smiling and pointing out things to them.<p>

At one point they saw as a villager roughly shoved Naruto knocking him into Aoi who immediately caught him before he fell. She yelled at him about to start a fight, but Naruto stopped her grabbing her elbow and shaking his head in a not worth it sign. They watched as Aoi tried to protest and Naruto just gave her a pleading look which got her to cave in. Naruto gave her a small thank full smile that reflected his hurt and sadness. They flinched at the look on his face that quickly vanished and was replaced by a false smile of happiness.

From then on they would see Aoi throwing glares at villagers that would dare try anything like the other villager did. Some of them actually joined in the glaring and even formed a protective barrier around the blond as a way to shield him from the glares and words.

Naruto noticed their actions and gave them all a bright thankful smile in thanks as the smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>"So I helped this helpless dumb ass out of that hole and that's how we became friends!" said Aoi finishing her story of how she and Naruto meet.<p>

Naruto was pouting as she retold the story, making him sound like a total dumb ass.

"Aww, is wittle Naru-chan mad?" she said in a baby voice pinching his check.

Naruto batted her hand away and tried his best to glare at her.

"I'm not mad just irritated at how your making me sound like an idiot."

"That's because you are Dobe," said a smirking Sasuke.

"Shut up Teme! You are not part of this argument!" Naruto threw a glare at him making him smirk.

"See! Even he agrees with me Naru-chan! I told you, you should focus more on your learning, but all you want to do is learn how to control your chakra and learn spells." She said waiving her arms.

"Hey I do learn things! I listen to Ero-senien when he tells me stories about the past when he isn't trying to tell me about sex and grandma Chiyo has been teaching me how to make medicine and medical spells!"

"Which is great and all, but maybe you should study more on other skills that are needed in life like math and your grammar skills."

"That stuffs boring and hard so no I don't think so!" Naruto started walking a head of the group with his hands behind his head.

"Naruto Hara! You come back here and finish this argument right now!" Aoi shouted after him.

Naruto turned around with his tongue stuck out at her and pulling his left lower eye lid down.

Aoi fumed as she saw this and gave chase to the laughing and running blond. The rest ran trying to keep up with the two who were running around carts, jumping over kids, bumping into adults and crashing into stalls.

"Naruto Hara! Get back here for your ass kicking!"

Naruto just flashed her a grin and in that second he crashed into a chest. Naruto was about to fall back when two arms circled around his waist and pulled him back against the chest he crashed into.

They all stopped as they watched a man in a black shirt and jeans hug Naruto. He had long black hair that spiked up a bit and dark black eyes. He was taller than Naruto by head as they observed from how his chin was on top of Naruto's head. He had a smile on his face with amusement in his eyes as he looked at Naruto them at Aoi.

"Hello Naruto its great to see you again," he said.

"Takashi!" we were just looking for you!" shouted Naruto in happiness as he hugged him back.

Takashi looked at Aoi who had a pout on her face at not being able to get the blond now that Takashi's here to protect him.

Takashi smirked as he looked at her. "What's the matter Aoi-chan? Didn't get to hurt the fox?" he said playfully.

She flipped him off and stuck her tongue out at him as he just smirked amused by her actions.

"Oh Takashi! It's a good thing that I found you because Aoi was planning to hit me for no reason!" said Naruto, being the little drama queen that he is.

Takashi rolled his eyes and bobbed Naruto on the top of the head making him yelp in pain.

"I'm sure she had a reason Naru-chan so don't try to make yourself look like the innocent one here."

Aoi had a smug expression on her face as she watched Naruto pout at Takashi.

Takashi shook his head at his friend's antics. From the corner of his eyes he noticed the others that were standing there.

"And who are all of you?" he questioned.

Naruto jumped up next to him with a smile on his face, forgetting what he was pouting about.

"These are our guests that are staying with me and Kyuu!"

Takashi nodded as he passed and inspecting eye over them and narrowed as he saw the many boys in the group.

The girls looked at him in question as he glared at the boys in the group. The boys seeing him glare at the either glared back, remained passive, or in Kiba's case were confused as to why he was glaring at them.

Naruto elbowed him in the rib causing him to break the glaring contest he had with them.

"Knock it off Takashi. Sorry guys Takashi can be a little weird at times," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"More like act like a jealous, possessive boyfriend if you ask me," said Aoi as she came to stand on the other side of Takashi.

Naruto blushed and threw a glare at Aoi. "S-stop saying that! He's not my boyfriend he's my best friend there's a difference!"

"Best friend, boyfriend same difference," she said with a whatever voice.

Takashi sighed as he sensed another fight starting between the two any moment. _'And to think they are friends.' _Takashi sighed, _'but I wouldn't mind being Naruto's boyfriend if he asked that is.'_

Naruto started the introductions again getting Takashi to know their names.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Ta da!" Naruto pulled out the sword and showed it to Takashi who looked at in surprise.

"Well what do you know, you actually fixed it!" Takashi took the sword and held it in his hand, "and it shows no sign of damage! Thanks Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "No problem."

"Kyaa! Naruto you are so cute!" shouted Ino, as all the girls' glomped Naruto onto the ground.

The guys and Aoi watched as the girls started suffocating him with hugs and pulling him. The boys took pity on Naruto and helped pry the girls off of him. Naruto gasped for air as Takashi helped him onto his feet and patting all the dust off.

"Kami! I thought I was gonna die!" Naruto had a scared face.

Aoi slapped the back of his head. "Your being over dramatic. Now let's go to Takashi's place before it gets too late and you guys have to go back home."

Naruto happily nodded as he jumped onto Takashi's back. Knowing that he was gonna do that Takashi hooked his arms under his knees and held him in place on his back.

"Come on Aoi! I challenge you to a race!" he shouted out happily

"If you haven't noticed Naruto I don't have a 'horse' of my own like you."

Takashi glared at her for calling him a horse as Naruto was thinking of a solution to the problem. He got an idea as he told Takashi to get close to Aoi so he could tell her his idea. Aoi smirked and nodded as he smiled. Takashi shook his head feeling sorry for the one who would be her 'horse' as she put it.

Aoi approached the unsuspecting group and jumped onto Kiba's back.

"GO HORSE GO!" she yelled getting Kiba to run as Takashi and Naruto took off.

"YOU GUYS BETTER STAY CLOSE OR YOU'LL GET LOST!" shouted out Naruto over his shoulder.

"OH SUCH YOUTH! NEJI QUICKLY HOP ON!" said Lee as he kneeled down for Neji to get on.

They all ran passed Lee. Neji glared at him before running to catch up with the others.

"OH! ALL RIGHT THEN WE SHALL HAVE A YOUTHFUL RACE INSTEAD!" Lee soon ran after them leaving them in a trail of dust as he ran next to the racing pair.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! And that's done! I hope<strong> **you guys like this chapter! :) You have no idea what I went through with this chapter! my stupid microsoft word froze on me when I was a bout to save it! DX its a good thing that it unfroze and all my worke saved! I should probably scan my laptop now.**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	7. Day in the Village pt2

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me DX**

* * *

><p>They were neck in neck as they neared Takashi's house. Kiba showed signs of exhaustion and looked close to just collapsing. Aoi wouldn't let him, she was not about to lose to Naruto!<p>

Naruto smirked as he saw from the corner of his eye how Kiba was struggling to stay in pace with Takashi. Naruto moved forward to whisper something in Takashi's ear.

Takashi smirked and gained more speed as determination glowed in his eyes.

Aoi looked angry as Naruto and Takashi passed them with Naruto waiving to them as they passed them. Aoi seeing that they upped their speed took out her whip hanging from her belt loop and smacked Kiba's behind with it.

With a yelp of pain Kiba rushed forward to escape another hit, but it seems useless since the one whipping him was on his back.

The rest were running panting and urging their feet to keep up. They groaned as they saw them run faster. They decided to fuck it and slowed down to a walk.

They were only a few feet away as they ran neck in neck once again. Naruto and Aoi had their face set in determination not wanting to let the other win. Kiba had somehow gained a few inches a head of Takashi. Aoi smiled in triumph as she was now in the lead.

'_NO! I can't let Aoi win! Please Kami-sama let me win!'_

It looked like Naruto's prayer was answered as Kiba's shoe lace untied making him trip and fall. Aoi was still on Kiba's back as he fell.

Takashi jumped over and ran the last few feet, winning the race. Naruto hopped off Takashi's back jumping up and down in victory.

"YES! I won, I won!" Naruto shouted out. He jump hugged Takashi who caught him and twirled them around.

Aoi pouted and got off Kiba giving him a little kick to the side.

"You're the worst horse ever!" she stormed up to the jumpy blond and stoic raven, leaving Kiba panting on the ground.

The rest finally caught up to them. They saw a smiling blond which told him he won and a pouting Aoi. They looked at Kiba who was on the ground catching his breath. They all stepped over Kiba, except Ino who made sure to stomp on him as she passed by, and approached the three.

"No fair! You cheated!" accused Aoi not wanting to believe that he won.

"Oh come on Aoi just admit that we won and without cheating." Naruto looked at her with smugness.

"You probably put that rock there with one of your spells you trickster fox!" she got in his face.

Naruto glared at her. "You should stop being a sore loser Aoi!"

Takashi pulled them apart to make sure that they don't start a fight.

"Aoi stop being a crying bitch you know we won so take it and Naruto stop rubbing it in her face."

They both pouted as Takashi let go.

"Now apologize to each other."

They both mumbled a sorry and hugged.

"Good now let go into the back yard."

* * *

><p>They were all in Takashi's spacious back yard. The back yard had sakura trees scattered around it; there was a little Koi pond in the middle of the yard. At the moment Aoi was telling the newcomers stories of the three of them and their adventures as a team. They sat under a Sakura tree listening to her.<p>

Takashi and Naruto were a few feet away from the group. Naruto had pulled them away from the group so that he could tell him about his dream last night.

Naruto sat there with his knees up to his chest and arms crossed a top them. He had a troubled look on his face and looked lost at what to do.

Takashi was sitting with his back on the trees trunk and one leg bent; his arms were lying across his stomach. He was still taking all that Naruto had told him. He, finally after a while, looked at the troubled blond.

"Naruto this dream of your is very troubling." Naruto looked up at him to see what he was thinking. "I don't know what you should do Naruto, but I think that you should probably listen to what that woman told you."

"But I'm not sure Takashi. I'm kind of scared you know."

"Naruto this is what you have wanted to do since you found out about the stone. This is your chance to go out there and find it before the evil ones do. If what you told me is true then that means if you don't find it the darkness will and if that happens our world is most likely screwed."

"I know! But I-I can't do it! I don't even know why I was picked! I don't want to do this alone Takashi!"

Naruto was heaving after his shouting and was on the brink of crying out his frustrations. The other turned to look at them wondering what was going on. Aoi looked at Takashi asking what was wrong. Takashi gave her a don't worry I'm taking care of it look back.

Takashi pulled Naruto into a hug as some tears started to fall.

"You won't be alone Naruto I'll be there with you."

"No! You can't! Don't you understand in the visions I got it showed a grave. I don't know who's it was, but I can't have you or anyone else go with me! I'm scared that they will die because of me!"

Takashi continued to comfort him by rubbing circles on his back.

"Sorry to say this Naruto, but I will be going with you whether you want me to or not. I won't let you do this alone."

Naruto was a little annoyed and happy at Takashi's decision at going even after death is included in this little adventure. Naruto pulled away having calmed down.

"Naruto were friends, friends don't abandon each other and they also help them even when they don't want it."

Naruto nodded in an I know way. "Takashi are you sure about this?"

Takashi rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm sure. Someone has to go to save your ass when it gets in trouble."

Naruto pouted, "I don't always need saving you ass hole."

Takashi just chuckled and pulled Naruto up with him. They walked over to the group.

"Hey guys it's time we left!" said Naruto clapping his hands together.

"Aww, we were having fun hearing the stories!" whined Ino as she stood up.

"Yea! Especially the one about her dressing you up in girl's clothes that was hilarious!"

Naruto blushed as Kiba laughed at his misfortune that day. He turned to glare at Aoi as she tried to look innocent to the crime she committed.

"Aoi! Why did you tell them that one!"

"What? I thought it was your favorite one since that's how you met Takashi."

Naruto and Takashi blushed as they remembered that day well. Aoi being the great friend she was wanted to disguise Naruto so that they could go into the village and play with the other kids. What Aoi didn't count on is Naruto getting fan boys who wanted 'her' to be his. They chased Naruto around the whole village proclaiming their never ending love. Naruto who wasn't watching where he was going crashed into a body causing them to both fall on the ground. When Naruto opened his eyes after the impact it was to see that he was kissing Takashi. After the shook he sprang up spewing apologies. Takashi stood up dusting his clothes. He threw a glare to the group of boys that sent them scattering away like cockroaches in light. Takashi looked at the stuttering 'female' and gave her a kind smile saying it was alright and he didn't mind. Naruto's face turned redder after that statement. Aoi came around the corner having chased them around to help him out. She jumped on Naruto knocking him down for a second time. She apologized for what her plan had done and was inspecting him to see any damage. After they both got up deeming him fine Takashi approached with a wig in hand and said "By the way you dropped this," and walked away leaving a confused Aoi and severely red Naruto that looked close to fainting. After that day they had many encounters with Takashi and decided to include him in their two person group that became a three man team!

"Even back then Takashi was hitting on you," said Aoi with a smirk.

Naruto blushed more and turned away heading for the exit to the front of the house.

"Oh come on Naruto don't be mad! I think that story's kinda cute!" shouted Aoi as she followed him out.

Takashi just looked at the group and indicated them to follow him as they went after his two friends.

* * *

><p>They were back in the village with a happier Naruto as he ate some candy Aoi bought for him. They all had a piece of candy that Aoi bought using the coins Kyuubi gave to Naruto.<p>

The villagers were throwing glares at Naruto, but didn't dare do anything else with Takashi close to him.

They approached Kyuubi's stall which was already closed and had the leftover items packed away.

Naruto ran up to Kyuubi giving him a hug and a piece of candy.

"Hey there kit! So did you have fun?" Kyuubi ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled at him.

"Yup! I raced with Aoi and beat her! Then we went to Takashi's house for a bit then came back and bought some stuff!" Naruto said happily.

Kyuubi was happy to see that Naruto was out of his glum mood. He narrowed his eyes as they caught Takashi's

"I hope you kept your mouth to yourself Takashi." He said with an edge to his voice.

"I can't keep something to myself when he wants it." Takashi smirked as he saw the rage in Kyuubi's eyes.

Naruto grabbed onto Kyuubi's arm before he decides to attack Takashi in the middle of the street.

"Kyuubi calm down he kept his mouth to himself and Takashi stop being an ass!" Naruto threw a glare at Takashi who lifted his hands in ok.

"Gomen Naru it's just that I couldn't resist making the big fox's fur bristle."

Kyuubi growled at him. "Why don't you leave Takashi I'm sure that you would like to be home before it turns into night."

"I will leave as soon as I get a good bye hug from Naru."

"Stop calling him that his name is Naruto!"

"Guys!" Naruto stepped between them separating them from each other.

"Kyuu go finish strapping things down all right."

"But!"

"Now!" Naruto's eyes were narrowed in anger promising pain if he didn't listen.

Kyuubi tsked and did as he was told.

Naruto elbowed Takashi in the gut effectively removing his smirk. Naruto hugged Takashi and smacked him as an extra for being an ass hole.

Takashi grunted in pain from Naruto's hits. Aoi laughed at his pain as she got a hug from Naruto. Naruto gave them a smile and a wave as he mounted his horse next to Kyuubi. Once the rest were safely in the carts they rode out of the village.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting at the table eating another delicious meal made by Naruto. Naruto was happily chatting with Sakura telling her more about himself and his life in Konoha. Sasuke sat next to Sakura listening to what Naruto was saying and adding his insults or comments her and there making Naruto pout or shout a Teme at him.<p>

Naruto after he finished laughing turned to ask Kyuubi how his day selling went when he noticed the troubled look on his face.

"Kyuu? What's wrong?" he questioned.

Kakashi and Iruka threw a glance at the two and waited to see if Kyuubi would tell Naruto what happened.

"I'll tell you later." Kyuubi picked up his fork and continued eating.

Everyone sat there wondering what's wrong to have made Kyuubi like this.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi worried. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

* * *

><p>Naruto was finishing washing the dishes when he heard Kyuubi enter the kitchen and sit at his spot at the table again. Naruto dried his hands and sat in the chair next to him waiting to hear what happened.<p>

Kyuubi punched the table making Naruto flinch in surprise not expecting him to do that.

"Those fucking no good villagers!" Kyuubi shouted in anger.

In the living room the others looked to the kitchen in worry wanting to know what's happening. They stayed silent to hear what they were saying.

"Kyuu! Please clam down and tell me what happened." Naruto placed his hand on Kyuubi shoulders to try and calm him down a little.

Kyuubi sighed trying to expel a little of the anger he had.

"The villagers, they came up to my stall and demanded I sell the crops for less since the _monster_ touched them. I told them to go fuck themselves. Then they said either I sell my stuff for cheap or they will take their business elsewhere. I had no choice, but to do what they said." Kyuubi looked at Naruto who looked at the ground sadly. "Naruto I barely made that much today so were a little tight on money for this month."

"I'm sorry Kyuu it's my fault they did that." Naruto said in a whisper.

Kyuubi pulled Naruto in a hug shushing him. "No kit it's not your fault. The villagers are just being stupid shits, but don't worry I'll figure something out."

Naruto hugged Kyuubi tightly wanting to offer comfort as well.

The occupants in the other room heard all that was said and looked sadly at the door where the brothers were.

"Iruka-sensei why would the villagers do that?" asked Ino sadness showing in her blue eyes.

"I don't know Ino. We wanted to ask Kyuubi-san, but felt that it wasn't our place to ask."

"You guys were there why didn't you do anything?" Said Kiba with anger showing. Akamaru barked with his master's anger.

"We did Kiba we tried to help Kyuubi reason with them, but they ignored us and told us 'outsiders' to mind our own business," said Kakashi with his eyes on Kiba.

"It's really strange how the villagers treat Naruto-kun." They all turned to look at Neji. "They all looked at him with hate and disgust. Some of them would even throw things at him or try to hurt him themselves."

"They looked at him like he was some kind of demon or monster," said Gaara.

"Yes, they looked at him just like that. Naruto would try to mask his sadness, but we could see it. The strangest thing is that they wouldn't dare do anything, but glare at him when Takashi was with him." Neji looked at the ceiling then back at them. "It would seem that for some reason that Naruto isn't welcomed in the village."

"But why? From what we have seen he is a kind gentle person." Said Sakura. She felt worried about Naruto and wondered what kind of life he had growing up in this place.

"That from what WE know. For all we know he could have done something to cause this hatred."

"I-I don't think Na-Naruto would do anything like that. I-I can tell that he is a n-nice person." Hinata stuttered out while twiddling with her thumbs in a nervous gesture.

"Hinata's right Naruto-kun is a kind boy and I can tell by just looking at him and he did bring us to his home when we arrived here. He has been nothing, but kind to us since we got here," said Iruka with a small frown on his face.

"Then what would make the villagers despise such a kind person?"

They were all silent not knowing how to answer Neji's question.

They looked up as they heard them get up and head their way. When they came into view they looked startled to see them still up in the living room.

"Um, is everything all right?" asked Naruto with worry in his eyes, hoping they didn't hear them earlier.

"Uh, yea! Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be! Heh he." Shouted out Kiba nervously.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Kiba's lame attempt to seem innocent.

"Well, ok um, were going to bed now your all welcome to stay up if you want. Good night."

They all bid them good night as they left to their rooms.

Once they were sure they were in their rooms Ino smacked Kiba.

"Smooth dog breath. They probably know we were listening because of your stupidity!" whispered Ino harshly into his ear.

"Sigh, I think it's time that we all went to bed." Iruka got up as did the res all heading to the room to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>First I would like to say I know its short, but I thought it would be good to end it here for now.<strong>

**Second I hope you like my attempt at comedy :)**

**So please fav and review! :D**


	8. History of a Stone

'_**Italics' mind link **_

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the dragon stables rubbing oil on their scales to prevent drying and welting up. Naruto decided to stay home and help rather than go and continue his studies with grandma Chiyo.<p>

Naruto sighed as he was trying to think of a way to help Kyuubi out and the only solutions he could come up with is find a job or move out. If he moved out then maybe they would leave Kyuubi alone and he doubted he could get a job seeing as the villagers despised him. Takashi would be willing to give him a job, but then he would be put in the same situation as Kyuubi and he doesn't want to do that to Takashi.

Naruto felted frustrated at all the problems that are starting to develop. He felt so use less that he couldn't do anything to help Kyuubi.

Kaji looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze asking what's wrong. Naruto shook his head not wanting to tell him his problems. Kaji narrowed his eyes at Naruto's reluctance to tell him his problems. Kaji lowered his head so that his head touched with Naruto's.

"_Now tell me what is bothering you hatchling before I blow a fire ball through this roof," commanded Kaji as he looked directly into Naruto's eyes. He wrapped his tail around him to prevent him from escaping his link._

"_I-it's nothing Kaji-san it's just the villagers being ass holes again."_

_Kaji blew a plume of smoke from his nostrils. _

"_I can always burn their ignorant asses whenever you want."_

_Naruto smiled up at Kaji at his offer. Kaji smirked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes._

"_As much as I would like to see them run around with their asses on fire I think that would just make them angrier."_

_Naruto grinned at Kaji's pout._

"_That isn't all that's bothering you is it young one?"_

"_Who the fuck said you could enter this link you wind bag!"_

"_When I decided to you hot headed fool!"_

_Kaji and Kaze growled at each other._

"_Please don't fight you two!" pleaded Naruto. _

_They both faced away from each other and turned back to look at Naruto._

_Kaze lowered her head to look at him directly._

"_You know you can tell us anything young one. Whatever problems you have we can help fix it."_

_Naruto exhaled before telling them all about his dream about the stone and the visions and memories he saw._

"_Hmm, this sound very troubling," said Chikyu the oldest of the six._

"_Could it possibly mean?" asked Mizu worry in her voice._

"_Yes it's exactly what it means." He answered with great worry seeping in his features._

"_What should we do?" asked Kori._

"_What we need to do is find them and toast them to bits," growled out Kaji._

"_Now is not the time for your hot headedness Kaji!" scolded Kori._

"_What do you think Inazuma?" asked Chikyu to the silent yellow dragon._

_Inazuma looked at them all before looking at Chikyu. "We need to find the stone as soon as possible and get Naruto out of here before they come looking for him."_

_Naruto looked at them with confusion in his eyes not understanding what's going on._

"_Whoa! Hold it there I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're talking about!"_

_They all turned to look at Naruto who felt small under their mighty gaze._

_Kaze bent down to look at Naruto._

"_Youngling what we is happening is the beginning a war."_

_Naruto still looked puzzled as to what's going on._

"_you see Naru-chan this war we are talking about supposedly ended many years ago, but it seems as though it is about to start once more," explained Mizu further._

"_W-why? Who is starting this war?" asked Naruto._

"_The dark ones are. They are the ones who wish to cast the world into darkness and chaos with them as the masters of the world. They seek to enslave all creatures in this world and in others."_

"_Other worlds?"_

"_Yes other worlds like the one those newcomers came from and you as well." Chikyu indicated to him._

_Naruto looked up at them surprise written on his face._

"_Those dark ones are more than likely looking for both the Tenshi and Akuma stone."_

"_Wait! There's another stone?" Naruto asked bewildered._

_Chikyu nodded his head. "Of course there are two you can't just have light without darkness, which is a sad fact in itself."_

"_Does this Akuma stone have the same powers as the Tenshi stone?"_

"_Yes, but its powers are meant for destruction and evil, while the Tenshi stone is meant to bring good and peace. When the Tenshi stone was created Kami-sama planned to use it against his evil brother the devil. When he heard of this he himself created his own stone to fight against him with. When they fought neither side won and both lost their stones. It was centuries later when man had roamed this land for a while when the stones were found again. A dark twisted man had found the Akuma stone and used it to bring destruction and war upon this land. I was, but a young hatchling when those dark days were here. We creatures and humans teamed up to defeat that man and his army of demons, but were no use. The greatest blow to us was when one of our own betrayed us and joined forces with the darkness."_

_Anger was shown in all their faces at the thought of the traitorous dragon. Chikyu took a great breath and continued the story._

"_The one who suffered the greatest blow out of all of us was the dragon's own brother. Feeling ashamed for his brothers evil deed the dragon set out to find the Tenshi stone, but he was not the only one searching for it. The darkness searched for the stone as well to destroy and an angel searched for it to help. It was said that this great angel watched from heaven all of the suffering that the people and creatures below were enduring and begged Kami-sama to help. Kami-sama said he couldn't for he doesn't have the power to meddle in human affairs. The angel angered from his answer snuck out of heaven to go in search of the Tenshi stone. Time was running out as the evil one was close to engulfing the land in complete darkness. In a last effort to defend their land the humans and creatures launched one more counter attack."_

_The visions of the battle Naruto saw popped into his head as he continued._

"_The angel and dragon both found the stone at the same time both wanting the same thing to defeat the darkness joined together to defeat it. As they were both about to leave to end it Kami pulled them both to heaven. Kami was furious at the angel for running off without permission. The angel kneeled down begging Kami to let her go and help the people. She showed him the stone as he stood astonished at her finding it. Kami looked at her and the dragon. He relented and let her go to help. The dragon and angel were grateful. As they were about to go Kami stopped them once again. He asked them if they were sure at what they were doing for what they are doing could very well wipe them out of existence forever. The angel and dragon were hesitant for a while thinking of the consequences. They then looked at kami with determination in their eyes and answered that they would do what it takes to defeat the darkness. Happy with their choice Kami granted them powers giving the angel a sword of light and chakra to defeat evil overlord and the dragon he gave chakra and turned his scales into pure whit making him the first and only light dragon. They both thanked Kami and headed off into battle. Down on the battle field the people and creatures were about to lose hope when they saw the evil lord and his dark dragon enter the battle. That is when the angel and dragon entered the battle. They illuminated the land with light to chase away the darkness. The evil lord was angry at seeing the angel and dragon enter the fight he cursed them both as the dark dragon roared in anger at his brother. With renewed hope the people fought back against the demons, but it wasn't enough as light and dark battled in the sky kami decided to send his angels to help since the devil sent his demons to fight. Angels flew out of the sky with arrows and swords ready to fight. The battle lasted long as both sides were unwilling to relent. Finally the white dragon had finally landed a fatal blow to the dark dragon with the heaviest of hearts. The dark dragon fell to earth with a loud crash crushing the dark lord with him. The devil watched angry from his fiery throne, he cast a spell healing the dark dragon and dark lord. Seeing this, the angel quickly made a sealing spell sealing the dark dragon away in the Akuma stone. Enraged the dark lord threw his black sword at the white dragon hitting it above the heart. The angel cried in horror as her friend was struck in the chest. She rushed to him dropping her sword; she pulled out the black sword and started to heal the dragon. As she almost finished healing him the dark lord sealed the dragon away in the stone just as she had done to his. They both picked up the others sword facing each other. They both engaged in a battle of swords trying to defeat the other. Both sides watched as the angel fought with the evil being. The angel and he ended the fight by impaling one another with their swords. The dark lord died drowning in his own blood while the angel disintegrated into nothing. Before they both died the dark lord vowed to return again with a vengeance. The angel instructed the dragons to hide the stones so they may never be found again. The angel begged that the humans not search for the stone unless it was needed again in the battle of darkness."_

_Naruto sat there trying to digest the information he just received._

"_So this battle is going to happen again?"_

"_It would seem so. From what you told us I believe that the great angel herself told you of this and she has chosen you to be the warrior of light!" _

"_No! I can't be! I-I don't know what to do o-or where to find the stone! Why me and not another angel?" Naruto started hyperventilating._

"_Young one calm down!" Kaze slapped him with her tail snapping him out of it._

"_Thanks, I needed that."_

"_Any time."_

"_Fuck my life just got more complicated!"_

"_And it'll only get worse!"_

_Naruto glared at how cheerful Kaji said that. He was about to ask another question when he was stopped by a voice calling him._

"_Damn! I've got to go, but I will come back for some answers!"_

"_And we will be here waiting," said Chikyu._

_Their mind link ended and Naruto ran out of the stable to see what's going on._

"_Do you think he is ready for this responsibility Chikyu?" asked Kaze._

"_If the great Tenshi says so then he is." He answered back watching Naruto's retreating back through the open door._

* * *

><p>Naruto ran out of the stable to see Kyuubi and everyone standing behind his grandma Chiyo.<p>

"Grandma Chiyo! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he hugged her.

Chiyo hit his head as she pulled away from the hug.

"What do you mean what am I doing here! I'm here because a certain someone decided not to come to his lesson today!"

Naruto laughed nervously while rubbing his sore head.

"I also came to see your guests that you told me about."

"Um ok. Well this is Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi-san, and Iruka-san!"

They waved when their names were mentioned letting her know who was who.

"Ah! My what young people! I hope you are all, all right living with these trouble makers."

"We are fine thank you for asking Chiyo-san," replied Iruka.

"Please just call me Chiyo that makes me sound so old!"

"That's because you are old Oba-chan."

Chiyo elbowed Naruto in the rib making him grasp it in pain.

"Don't mind him he has no manners!"

Naruto scowled at her as he rubbed his abused rib.

"So you're the one who taught Naruto about medicine and healing?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I am! Taught him all that I know in hopes to get him a good husband when he grows up!"

"What the fuck grandma! Who the hell said I'm getting a husband!"

"Oh, Naru-chan I can tell you were meant to be with a man. Just look at you! Your body is that of a woman!"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment as she started pointing out all his feminine curves and features.

"And those eyes are way too big and innocent looking to be that of a man's!"

"Ok! I get it now stop it!" Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"That pout isn't making you look any manlier either."

Naruto huffed and turned his back to her.

"You could also see his cute tight ass!"

"Grandma stop!"

Naruto yelled covering his but with his hands while his whole face was aflame.

"Oh there's no need to be shy Naru-chan! Come on show them your ass!"

"NO!"

"You know Naru-chan is still a virgin, so he is very tight!"

Naruto covered his ears with his hands trying to tune out the noise. They were all blushing at Chiyo's pervertedness.

"You!" she pointed at Sasuke who just pointed to himself. "Yes! You! She walked up to him looking him up and down.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow up in question at her inspecting him. She watched as she seemed satisfied at what she saw and grabbed Naruto pulling him in front of him. She would look at them then move them around a bit. Everyone watched confused at what she was doing.

"Perfect!" she shouted as she got them positioned perfectly.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other awkwardly. Chiyo had placed it so they were pressed against each other with Sasuke's hands on his waist and Naruto's around his neck.

The boys had a blush on their face Naruto turned to glare at his grandma.

"DON'T MOVE!"

Naruto quickly went back to starring into Sasuke's eyes awkwardly.

They stayed like that for a while until Chiyo told them to separate. They quickly jumped away from each other making some distance between them.

"I could see it! You and him together hugging, kissing, holding hands, FUCKING! Ahh that just makes me feel all good inside!"

Naruto glared at Chiyo with a blush in place.

"Stop using me for your sick fantasies Grandma!"

"What's this about sick fantasies?"

They all turned to see Takashi walking up to them leading his horse.

"Oh Takashi! Here to see your Koibito!"

"Of course what else would I be doing here?" Takashi went up to Naruto pulling him to his chest in a hug.

"Hentai no bakas" mumbled Naruto into Takashi's chest.

"Hey let go of him!"

And here comes Kyuubi to save his baby brother.

"OH! And so the 'brother' comes to his 'little brothers' rescue!"

"What the fuck is up with the air quotes?" he questioned as he and Takashi were having a tug of war over Naruto.

"Well I'm just questioning your brotherly feelings for Naru-chan."

Kyuubi smirked in triumph having won and pulled Naruto close to him. He turned to Chiyo raising his eyebrow.

"What is there to question?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you've never wanted to tear that ass up!"

Naruto and Kyuubi jaws fell open as a blush spread across their faces.

"I could see you guys late at night going to each other's rooms for comfort and hold each other close. Then it turns into a hot make out session with clothes getting torn off and Naruto moaning '_ah! Nii-san!'_"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YA PERVERTED OLD CREEP?" yelled Kyuubi snapping out of his shock. The girls almost whined at Kyuubi for ruining such a wonderful yaoi image. "He's my brother!"

"By blood he isn't so if you ever wanted to you could fuck him into the mattress whenever you want to!"

Kyuubi looked at her like she was insane. Behind him Naruto fainted not being able to take much of her perverted fantasies anymore. Takashi caught him before he fell and hit the ground.

A twitch started forming on Kyuubi's eye as the old woman started to go on and on about how he and Naruto should just fuck.

"Old bat if you don't stop this instant I will end your little visit and send you back to your cave!"

"Jeeze ok. All you had to do was ask you know."

Kyuubi's eye began to violently twitch_. 'I need to get away from her before I kill someone.' _Kyuubi turned to Takashi and took Naruto from his arms.

"I will be in the house." Kyuubi walked away with the unconscious Naruto.

Takashi not wanting to just stand there left to go put his horse in the horse stables before going into the dragon stables.

The teens looked at Chiyo who looked back at them with a smile.

"Well now that the adults are gone how about some chakra lessons!"

"Uh Chiyo unless you haven't noticed or gotten the news we're not from around here."

"Oh Ino-chan don't worry Naruto isn't from here either, but still has chakra."

"No you don't get it we're not form this world!"

"Oh I do get it! You fell from the sky just like Naruto-chan!"

They all looked at her in surprise. They thought Naruto was from this world.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know its short, but I wanted to end it there so I did! :)<strong>

**Isn't Chiyo perverted for an old lady! Poor Naru fainted from too many graphic images XD**

**Please fav and Review! :D**


	9. Chakra Training

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter!**

**I'm so excited since I've finished High School! :D**

**If any of my lovely readers out there is an artist I wouldn't mind if you made some art on this story! :)**

**About Takashi being paired with Kyuu it's not gonna happen. I would tell you all why, but it would just ruin the plot! Also Kyuubi and Itachi will meet! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>They all stood in front of Chiyo with surprise on their faces.<p>

"What do you mean he isn't from here?" asked Sasuke.

"Exactly what it means, he isn't from this world. He, like you lot, fell from the sky when he was 5. It was such a strange thing that happened in our world! We had no idea where or how he came from. The people of this village saw this as a bad omen from the gods because ever since he came here bad things have been happening. The villagers think it's because of him. Ha! Those villagers are just fucking idiots. I wish I could just turn them all into pigs since they'd make better pigs than humans." She had an evil smile on her face as she thought of this and how she would enjoy having ham for dinner every day.

"So you have no idea what world he's from?" asked Neji.

"Nope!"

"I do."

They all turned to look at Sakura who looked at them all seriously.

"He's from our world. He's that boy that went missing all those years ago, he's my best friend."

"Sakura are you sure of what you're saying?" Ino didn't want sakura disillusioning herself into believing that her lost friend was this boy.

"Of course I'm sure! I know how my friend looked like! He even wears the necklace I gave him on his fifth birthday! So don't make me sound like I'm too stupid to know who he is!" sakura yelled at Ino with a glare on her face.

Ino tried to calm Sakura down. "NO! That's not what I'm trying to say! I just want you to be sure!"

"Well I am so don't worry!"

"Sakura-chan p-please calm down. Ino-chan was just being a g-good friend," said Hinata trying to keep the fight down.

Sakura snapped out of it and calmed down. She looked at Ino apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ino."

"It's ok Sakura."

They both hugged to show that they are still fiends and how sorry they were for upsetting the other.

"So you knew Naru-chan?" asked Chiyo after they were done hugging.

"Yea, he was my very first friend. You see I had just moved to the city with my parents since my dad got a job offer to work there. I was four years old when we moved there. I remember my mom always taking me to the park to play so we could make new friends and met new people. My mom was successful in making friends, but I wasn't. I don't know why, but the other kids would pick on me and call me names making me cry. One day a group of mean girls were pushing me around calling me names. I fell on the ground crying as they pointed and laughed at me. Then out of nowhere water balloons started hitting them making them run away screaming. I looked up as a shadow covered me to see Naruto looking at me. I flinched as he bent down putting a hand on my head. He asked 'why is a pretty girl like you crying?' I blushed at him calling me pretty and told him how the others would treat me like an ugly monster. Naruto was furious at hearing this he stood up pulling me up with him. I was startled as he looked at me with such strong eyes. He said 'well as long as I'm your friend I'll make sure that no one will hurt you.' I was happy that day because that's when I made my first friend. After that day I would always be excited to go to the park and play with Naruto. And sure to his word he would chase away the bullies and would sometimes beat them up for even trying to hurt me. He protected me like a big brother would his little sister, which is funny since I was a few months older than him." A few tears escaped her eyes as she smiled. She wiped them away with a happier smile on her face. "You have no idea how happy I felt when I saw him here, alive! I'm happy knowing that he has been living here than have been eaten by some wild animal or something."

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort as Ino hugged her again.

"Yes I'm sure you would be, but growing up in this place has been hard on him."

"Why? What do you mean?" asked Sakura wanting to know what happened to him while he lived here.

"Because of those foolish villagers Naruto's life has been nothing, but painful. The villagers would always shout profanities at him whenever he entered the village. They shout 'Go away' 'Die monster' or 'Go back where you came from.' Besides the verbal abuse they would physically abuse him. They would throw anything that could hurt at him, trip him, and push him. They even encouraged their kids to beat him up or tell him to die."

Chiyo looked in everyone's eyes to see anger and sadness at what Naruto had to endure. She watched as tears fell from Sakura's green eyes at her friend's pain.

"The schools would refuse to teach him, the shops refused to sell to him, and the doctors refused to treat him. You have no idea how many cuts, bruises, and broken bones I had to heal on that boy and to watch as silent tears fell from his eyes at the pain he felt. He was just a child that they felt deserved all the blame for what was happening around them." Chiyo wiped away a few stray tears before she let a gentle smile grow on her face. "When he made friends with Aoi-chan I was so happy to hear that there was at least someone with sense in that village and then Takashi-kun. When I saw that bright and happy smile on Naruto's face when he told me he had friends I almost cried right there for that smile was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I thank Kami-sama every day that he gave Naruto a chance at happiness in this hateful village.

Chiyo looked at all of them with a smile.

"And I'm sure Kami-sama sent you all here for a reason and that reason will determine something great in Naruto's life. Now let's get started on those lessons!"

They all nodded with determination to learn how to use chakra just like Naruto and hopefully use what they learn to help Naruto whenever he needs it.

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling above him. He slowly sat up to make sure that no dizziness ensures. He looked around to see that he was lying on the sofa in the living room. He looked out the window to see the sun high in the sky. Naruto got up and stretched his muscles before going to the kitchen where he heard some noise.<p>

Naruto poked his head through the door to see Kyuubi's back turned towards him chopping something. Naruto winced as he heard Kyuubi curse after cutting his finger with the knife. He walked up to him surprising him as he grabbed his hand and healed his bleeding finger.

"And you call me a klutz," he said amused.

Kyuubi stuck out his tongue. "So how are you after your little faint spell?"

"I didn't faint! I passed out!" Naruto corrected with a pout.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Suuure whatever you say Kit."

"Is grandma Chiyo still here?" he asked as he threw a glare up at Kyuubi for his tone of voice.

"Yea that old bats out there with the 'sky people'"

Naruto arched his eyebrow at his brother's name for the ones who fell from the sky. This reminded him that he had to ask his grandma something.

Naruto ran out the kitchen and out the front door to the group that was in a circle.

Kyuubi scratched his head at his brother's sudden sprint out of the house.

Naruto ran up to the group to see them concentrating on their hand. He looked to the middle of the circle to see Chiyo shouting at them to concentrate harder.

"What are they doing?"

Naruto looked down to see Yuki sitting there, looking at them with confusion. Naruto shrugged not knowing what they were doing either.

"Grandma Chiyo what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! If it isn't sleeping beauty! Did your prince charming wake you with a kiss?"

"No grandma will you cut it out with the boyfriend thing." Naruto rubbed his temples. "Now tell me what you are doing."

"Well I thought it would be a great idea to teach these guys how to use their chakra!"

"Oh ok. So how's it going?"

"They aren't getting anything! Not even a little chakra appears on their palm!" she said exasperated.

"You should be patient with them Grandma Chiyo. They just heard about chakra it's not like they'll get it like that!" Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Holly shit! How are you doing that Shino!" shouted an amazed Kiba.

Chiyo and Naruto looked over to the group to see Shino holding in his palm some chakra.

"Finally one of you gets it!" shouted Chiyo.

Naruto walked up to him smiling and smacking him on the shoulder.

"Good job man! Your one step closer to spells!"

Shino just nodded his head and stopped feeding chakra into his hand.

"That's so uncool! How come I can't do that!" yelled Kiba as he glared at his hand. Thinking that was the problem.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at Kiba.

"It's not that easy to do Kiba. It took me awhile to get this whole chakra thing before I could do all this!" his chakra pulled water into Naruto's hand making it swirl then solidify into ice. "Once you master your chakra control you'll be doing this in no time!"

Kiba grabbed the ice ball out of Naruto's hand.

"Man I can't wait until I can do shit like that!"

"That's only if your chakra has wind and water nature," said Chiyo.

"What do you mean by nature?" asked Temari.

"It's the element your chakra associates with. Naruto's chakra is of water and wind so that means his spells are strongest when it involves wind or water or both."

"Sigh, this is sounding more troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Trust me it is," said Naruto.

"That's because you were slow!" shouted Chiyo making Naruto glare at her.

"When you all finally have gained some mastery over your chakra we will move on to some simple spells the some hard ones. I will leave the chakra nature spells for last." She told them.

Kyuubi came out of the house and walked over to them.

"Hey Yuki! How's your family?" he asked the fox.

"Fine. The kits are just being a handful to Ka-san again," she replied.

"Well that's kits for ya always a handful. Look at Naruto, he's not a kit anymore yet he's still a handful."

"Hey!" yelled an indignant Naruto.

"Chiyo I think you should go home before it gets dark," warned Kyuubi as the sun was slowly lowering for the moon to enter.

"I should, thank you Uke-kun!"

"Don't call me that!" shouted Kyuubi with a blush.

Chiyo laughed and patted him on the shoulder before walking up to Naruto and pulling him into a hug.

"See you tomorrow Uke-chan!"

Naruto pouted at the nickname his grandma gave him just proving why he's called that. Chiyo went to the barn to get her horse and left the house.

"That reminds me where's Takashi?" asked Naruto.

As if sensing his name being called, Takashi walked out of the dragon stables and over to them.

"Takashi! I thought you left!"

"Nope! Just went to check on Kaji."

Kaji is Takashi's dragon. He keeps it in their stables since the villagers don't want a dragon living that close to them.

"That dragon of yours sure does like to spit fire at the one who feeds it," said Kyuubi with a scowl.

"Maybe he just doesn't like the one who feeds it," shot back Takashi, "after all the one who feeds it is a hideous beast."

Steam came out of Kyuubi's ears as Takashi smirked at him.

"Uh, how about we all go inside to and wait for dinner!" suggested Naruto trying to change the topic.

"I think Takashi has to leave Naruto since it will be dark soon," Kyuubi said with happiness in his voice.

"Actually I think I'll stay the night!"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh really and who said it would be ok for you to stay?"

"My mom said I could and I'm sure that Naruto would love for me to stay right Naruto?"

They both turned to look at Naruto. Kyuubi with a look clearly saying no and Takashi's saying you know you want me to stay.

"Uh, um, I actually Kyuu I want Takashi to stay I need to talk to him about a few things." He said fidgeting in place.

Takashi had a smug smirk on his face as Kyuubi scowled at the thought of having _him _stay the night.

"And where will he sleep?" asked Kyuubi with a smirk on his face. Since they had no more room he has nowhere to sleep.

"He can stay in my room." Naruto said innocently.

Kyuubi spluttered in place. "No way! That pervert is not staying in the same room as you! What if he ties and gags you to your bed! Or he brain washes you into liking him."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction. "Kyuubi you're over reacting and Takashi is not a pervert, well not all the time anyway." Naruto looked at Takashi who looked back at him innocently.

"I won't try I thing I promise!" Takashi said.

"See, nothing to worry about! Now let's all go inside!"

They all headed into the house happily chatting (except for the silent ones). Takashi was about to walk in when Kyuubi pulled him aside.

"I'm warning you now that if you try anything with my little brother I'll chop your dick off!" he warned Takashi with all seriousness in his eyes.

"Kyuubi if you want my dick so bad you could have just asked." He said with playfulness.

"I'm not fucking playing with you Takashi! You better head my warning!"

He shoved Takashi before entering the house. Takashi dusted off the spot Kyuubi touched him and walked into the house.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Iruka arrived a while later making sure to get back before darkness set in.<p>

Dinner had ended a while ago with a food fight started between Kyuubi and Takashi. Naruto was pissed and threatened to freeze their dicks off if they didn't stop and clean up the mess. They cowered before the pissed Naruto, wanting to stay attached to their anatomies they started to clean the mess as Naruto supervised.

Naruto was sitting on his bed in his light blue pajamas contemplating what he heard from the dragons. He was hugging a pillow to use it as a head rest. Takashi walked into the room dressed in sweat pants and a white shirt he got from Kyuubi.

"Do all your brother's clothes smell weird?" asked Takashi as he sniffed the shirt.

He looked up to see what was wrong since Naruto didn't answer him. He saw the troubled look on Naruto as he stared at a spot on his blanket. He walked up to him and sat on the space in front of him. His queen sized bed sagged under his weight. Naruto looked at him then back at the spot on his orange blanket.

"Naruto what's wrong? Is it about that dream you had?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto shrugged.

Takashi sighed, "Naruto you can't use shrugs and nods to answer me you need to speak up. So do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto lifted his head off the pillow he was holding and looked up at him.

"Takashi I talked to the dragons today." Naruto said and stopped there.

"And?" he encouraged him to continue on.

"My dream really is going to come true."

Takashi looked puzzled at him.

"I told them of the dream and the visions and about the voice. They told me about the past, of when this first happened."

Naruto retold the story that the dragons told him to Takashi. Takashi would nod and ask questions at parts he didn't understand and Naruto would do his best to explain.

Naruto watched as Takashi digested the new information. Takashi looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto I think we should really tell Jiraiya-san about this and possibly Chiyo-san. They might know what's going on especially that old pervert."

"Should I tell Kyuu to?" he asked.

"Tch, the second you tell him there is no way he would let you step foot out of the village or this house."

Takashi was right if he ever told Kyuubi he would freak out and confine Naruto to the house, which is something that can't happen.

"That wouldn't be good at all if what you told me about the dark ones then they will be out there looking for the stone and it's your job to make sure to find it before they do and it would be difficult to do that if you were stuck in this place."

"I know I have to find it Takashi, but I don't know how! The voice said that I would find something that will help me find it, but that thing hasn't appeared yet! What if those dark guys already know where it is and I'm just sitting here waiting for this thing to appear!"

"Naruto they are as lost as you when it comes to finding the stone. We'll just have to wait until whatever it is appears." Takashi fell back on the bed making it bounce a little.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the head board rubbing his eyes.

"That's the other problem the voice never told me what it would look like so I have no idea when I'll see it."

Takashi's brow furrowed in thought.

"Maybe the dragons know what it is." He suggested.

Naruto nodded his head at the possibility that the dragons would know.

"Tomorrow we should talk to them," he said looking at Naruto.

Naruto gave a tired sigh as he banged his head against the headboard. Takashi arched an eyebrow at his self-inflicted pain.

"Takashi I'm not so sure about this whole thing. I mean what if I fail? Then it will be my fault that the whole world gets destroyed." Naruto had uncertainty shining in his eyes as he looked at Takashi.

"You won't fail Naru, not as long as I'm there with you." Takashi grabbed Naruto's hand giving a comforting squeeze.

"Are you trying to propose to me Takashi?" Naruto said with an amused smile on his face.

Takashi smiled as he pulled Naruto down and started tickling him. Naruto's squeals and laughter could be heard outside the room waking anyone that was asleep.

"S-s-stop! I surrender! I s-surrender!" Naruto pleaded as he was in tears from laughing so hard.

Kyuubi suddenly barged in the room making Takashi stop and look over to the door. To Kyuubi it looked really bad. Takashi was hovering over Naruto who looked like he was crying. Kyuubi's anger flared thinking that Takashi was forcing himself on his little brother.

"Uh, wait! Kyuubi it's not what it looks like!" shouted Naruto.

Kyuubi ignored him and jumped on the bed tackling Takashi. Everyone stood outside Naruto's door watching them wrestle on Naruto's bed shouting and cursing the other. Naruto was standing on the side of the bed trying to get them to stop.

Naruto's irritation grew as they ignored his pleas to stop fighting. A pillow flew off the bed smacking him in the face. The pillow fell to the ground showing the twitch on Naruto's eye. Having enough Naruto jumped into the fray and proceeded to beat both of their asses. Takashi's and Kyuubi's screams turned to ones of pain as Naruto beat them.

The others sweat dropped at their behavior. They walked away closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please fav and review! :D<strong>


	10. Seeing Water

**I'm so happy I graduated high school this Friday! But I'm still not legally an adult :[**

**So I decided to update because I'm so happy! So please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Kyuubi and Takashi were sitting at the table eating breakfast. They would wince from time to time from their bruised bodies courtesy of Naruto. They all talked amongst themselves about the exciting day they will have on chakra training. Naruto got up from the table putting his dishes in the sink and leaving the kitchen. Takashi did the same and followed him out of the house. Kyuubi glared at Takashi as he watched him follow his brother.<p>

"You're a very over protective brother," said Ino.

Kyuubi spared her a look before proceeding to stab his eggs in irritation.

"How did he convince you to let him travel?" asked Kakashi.

"He used the damned puppy eyes trick and a lot of begging. I didn't want to let him, but I don't want to force him to stay here either." Kyuubi sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling with a scowl. "I just wish he picked a better person to go with him and not that Takashi."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Takashi walked into the dragon stables. They made sure to close the stable door so that no one could ease drop. The dragons greeted them with a little nudge from their head. They stood there waiting for the dragons to establish the connection.<p>

They felt the connection being made and looked to Chikyu.

"Old dragon is it true what Naruto has told me?" asked Takashi.

"_Yes it is if what you ask me about is what we have told him," Chikyu answered back._

"These dark ones you spoke of, is there any way for them to find Naruto?"

"_That is something we do not know. For we do not know who the new dark master is."_

"_Nor do we know if he has the Akuma stone," said Kaji already knowing his next question._

Takashi nodded his head at the information. "What about this thing that is supposedly going to help Naruto with tracking the stone?"

"_Ah! You speak of the seeing water!" Said Mizu._

Both Takashi and Naruto looked at her confused.

"What is the seeing water?" asked Naruto.

"_The seeing water is an enchanted type of water that has the power to show you what you want the most. The bad thing about the water is that it was made from a special well up in the mountains and that well has been destroyed and dried since the day of the great battle. There has been no more."_

"Is there anything else that could help us find the stone?" Takashi asked.

"_Were afraid not, for the water is the only thing that can help. That water was created by Kami-sama himself and only an object made with his or an angel's power is able to find that stone," said Inazuma._

Takashi sighed as he looked at Naruto who seemed close to stress.

"Naruto don't worry we'll find out a way to find the stone. Even if we have to turn over every rock."

Naruto smiled at Takashi thankful for his support in all of this.

"_You shouldn't let that get you down hatchling. I'm sure someone out there has some of that water. So don't give up hope because the second you do that they win." Mizu pulled Naruto close giving him a makeshift hug._

"_For now all we can do is tell you to be careful when around others for you never know who is an enemy and whenever you need help or some information you know where to find us," said Kaze._

They both bowed and left the stable. The dragons watched them go with concern for their safety in this journey_._

Naruto and Takashi were outside helping the teens learn how to draw out their chakra. Naruto had one half which were the girls, Gaara, and Sasuke. Takashi had the rest on the other side of the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Ok let's try this again. Clear your mind, just concentrate on the chakra inside you. Once you feel it draw it out on the palm of your hand. Don't let anything distract you just concentrate." Naruto was growing impatient since they have been out here for three hours and they have yet to get it. There have been times they were close, but lose it as soon as they break that concentration.<p>

Naruto watched as they all had their eyes closed in deep concentration, except for Gaara he had his eyes open staring intently at the palm of his hand.

Naruto bit his bottom lip in anticipation. _'Come on you guys can do it! Yes! Now slowly draw it out!' _Naruto watched in excitement as he felt them drawing out their chakra. He watched as the familiar blue chakra color started to appear on their palms.

Naruto was excited as the chakra was in their hands now. _'just a little bit longer!'_

"HOLY SHIT!"

They lost concentration making them lose control of their chakra. They were sent to the ground as their chakra recoiled.

Naruto turned to glare at the one who ruined his students' progress. He watched a happy Kiba hold his chakra out saying how good he is.

Naruto walked up to him and punched him in the arm making him lose his chakra.

"OW! What the fuck man?" shouted Kiba

"Because of you they lost their concentration! Do you know how fucking long it took for them to get there? DO YOU!"

Kiba was cowering and whimpering before the angry Naruto as he glared death at him.

"Now Naru-chan clam down," Takashi said, trying to get the blond to relax.

"DON'T GET INTO THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE THE ONE TURNED INTO DOG FOOD!"

Takashi backed away immediately not wanting to get him angry at him.

"Naruto look!"

Naruto turned around to see who dared to interrupt his evil plan when he saw Gaara holding chakra in his palm.

Naruto jumped in glee and hopped on Gaara's back startling him a little.

"Oh thank Kami you got it!" Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he hugged Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro watched nervously hoping Gaara wouldn't hurt the blond for touching him. Gaara's face remained impassive as the blond expressed his happiness for him.

"Yes! Now you should all follow Panda-chan's example and get to work!"

Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened at Gaara being called Panda-chan. The blond was going to die now.

"Did you just call me Panda-chan," Gaara asked with a stoic voice.

"Um, yea sorry about that. If you don't want me to call you that just tell me and I'll try not to." Naruto had an apologetic smile on his face.

Gaara stared at him long and hard before answer him.

"I don't mind."

Temari and Kankuro looked at their brother in disbelief. They couldn't believe that Gaara is actually letting the blond call him that. Kankuro ran up to him and placed both hands on his brother's shoulders and shook him a little.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Gaara?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him before smacking his hands off him.

"Kankuro if you keep asking stupid questions I will have to kill you." Gaara said with all seriousness.

Kankuro gulped and backed away not wanting to anger him further. Naruto looked at the both of them in confusion. He wondered why Gaara practically told his brother he would kill him. _'Why does it look like he hates them?'_ Naruto decided that he will need to talk to Gaara later and find out why. Naruto isn't stupid he noticed Gaara's distance to the others, he would always put space between himself and the rest. It's as if he doesn't want contact with the others. He has also had a feeling that Gaara knows how he feels and what he is going through.

"Naruto how about we call it a break and have some lunch," said Takashi.

Naruto looked around him to see that everyone was exhausted from the chakra training. Naruto nodded in ok. He didn't want any of them to pass out on them. He went to the house with the others moving towards the shade. It was an unusually hot day today for this season. They were in the last month of fall which surprised the others since in their home they were in the beginning of it. This helped them to figure out that they are ahead of them.

They had all taken off their sweaters and were sitting under a tree relaxing.

"Fuck man! I thought he was about to really kill me! Now I know how Kyuubi feels," said Kiba as he shivered remembering Naruto's angry glare.

"Well you shouldn't have been a noisy mutt and ruined our training!" shouted Ino, irritated by this heat and their unsuccessful training.

Sasuke also threw a glare of his own. He was so close he could feel it, but that stupid mutt had to ruin it!

Kiba cowered under the glare he got from Naruto's group. Akamaru whimpered next to his master not liking those looks at all.

"You shouldn't be scared of Naru-chan he wouldn't really hurt anyone, unless you get on his last nerve like Kyuubi and I do, but I do it because it's fun seeing his angry face. It's a real turn on you know except when he's hurting ya," said Takashi. He was sitting under a tree a few feet away from them with a mischievous smile on his face.

"If Kyuubi was here he would be kicking your ass for saying that," said a blushing Ino.

Takashi shrugged uncaringly. "I can take on Kyuubi whenever so I'm not that concerned, besides I'm just playing around. I would never think that way about Naru-chan."

The girls all gave him disbelieving looks.

"Well most of the time," admitted Takashi, "Its not like any of you couldn't think that way anyway. I'm sure some of you have wondered how it feels like to hold him and kiss him."

They blushed as Takashi gave them that thought.

"Where's the red head?"

They all looked around to see that Gaara wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the kitchen preparing some sandwiches for all of them to eat with some fruit slices and freshly made lemonade. He was about almost finished making them. He turned around to take some slices of ham out of the ice box for the sandwiches. He gave a startled yell when he saw Gaara standing there.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto put a hand on his chest to calm down his racing heart.

"Oh, Gaara you scared me! What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Gaara looked at him then looked at the ground. "How?"

Naruto was confused at his question not knowing what he wanted to know. "How what?"

"How do you do it? How do you not let what they say affect you?" he said much louder.

"What do you mean they?"

"THOSE PEOPLE! HOW CAN YOU JUST IGNORE IT WITHOUT LETTING IT AFFECT YOU OR HURT YOU! HOW CAN YOU IGNORE THE PAIN?"

Naruto stood there surprised at his outburst before looking at Gaara with sad eyes. he looked at his eyes to see the same pain and hurt inside himself. He walked up to Gaara and pulled him into a hug. Gaara flinched and stood still.

"I don't. Whenever I walk around and hear them say whatever they say, it really hurts. I feel so much pain and anger whenever I'm out there. I remember when I was like you. I would use to glare right back at them with as much hatred as them; I used to fight back whenever they tried to hurt me. I remember wanting to hurt them as much as they wanted to hurt me, but that didn't work. They would just be encouraged by my reaction to their attacks to up theirs. When I saw this I grew angrier and more hateful, but Kyuubi he changed that. He made me realize that if I let them see how much I was affected by them then they would just feed on that. So I stopped letting them get to me and saw how they got angry because they failed to get a reaction out of the monster." Naruto pulled away from Gaara to look into his eyes. "I don't know what type of problem you are facing, but you must remember this no matter what they do you mustn't let them know that they affect you. In time they will move on and leave you alone."

Naruto gave him one of his bright smiles. Gaara looked at him in amazement. He had never seen someone like him. Someone who wouldn't let what others do get to him. Gaara gave him a little smile of his own.

'_I want to be just like you Naruto.'_

"Now how about you help me carry these things out!" he said cheerfully.

Gaara nodded as he picked up the pitcher of lemonade and Naruto got the plate of sandwiches and the bowl of fruit. As they walked out of the house Naruto turned around to smile at him again.

"And Gaara the loneliness in you will disappear as soon as you let people in, which I will help you with by becoming the bestest friend you've ever had!"

Gaara looked at Naruto's back in surprise. His eyes softened a little as he looked at him.

'_You've already made it disappear a little.'_

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Gaara joined the group they received cheers for the food. They all sat down to eat and drink. Naruto sat by Gaara and talked to him the whole time. Gaara surprised his siblings by his involvement in their conversation. He would put in his own words and nod. Others would come in join their two person group talking and conversing with Gaara as well. Kankuro and Temari also joined in to be able to watch as their little brother started to come out of his protective shell little by little. Takashi watched them from his tree with a smile on his face watching as another person changed thanks to the help of the little blond.<p>

They have been working on the chakra training for a while now getting almost everyone to form chakra. The few that had trouble were Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, and Lee. While the other three managed to at least draw it out Lee was unable to do so. Lee still tried with determination in his eyes not letting this get to him.

Naruto watched Lee with concern seeing as he has yet to draw out his chakra. Naruto decided to perform a small check on him.

"Lee if you don't mind could I check your chakra system?"

"of course you can my youthful friend!"

Naruto placed his green glowing hand an inch away from Lee's body as he scanned him. The others watched questioningly wondering what was going on.

Naruto got a troubled look on his face as he scanned him. _'No this can't be right! Maybe I should scan again.' _Naruto scanned him again as Lee now watched with apprehension.

Naruto stood up straight as he looked at Lee in confusion.

"W-whats wrong?" He asked with a small quiver in his voice.

"Lee your chakra system isn't well developed which means you can't use chakra at all."

Lee looked into Naruto's eyes to see if he was joking, but all he saw was seriousness. Lee bowed his head in sadness.

"So I can't use spell like everyone else?"

"I'm afraid not Lee." Naruto looked at him in sadness seeing that he was upset from the news. Naruto placed a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder. "Don't worry Lee. We will go to Grandma Chiyo's tomorrow and see what we could do."

Lee nodded his head. He walked away heading to the inside of the house. The others watched feeling sad that he isn't able to use chakra.

Tenten walked up to Naruto and looked him in the eyes.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No I'm sorry."

"Has this even been heard of before?" Questioned Neji with concern shining in his eys.

"Yes it has, but usually the people that had this problem died. Thankfully Lee's isn't that damaged so he is fine for the time being. He is able to produce some amount of chakra which is keeping him alive, but unable to use it."

"What is this chakra system you're talking about?" asked Shino.

"It's the system that you have inside you which is producing the chakra. When we all go to grandma Chiyo's she will better explain it for now the lessons over." Naruto walked away from them going to the forest.

They all walked to the house with questions still swimming in their head. Takashi was about to go follow Naruto when he was stopped by Sasuke and Neji.

"We want to continue our training," said Neji.

Takashi arched and eyebrow, "In case you didn't hear Naruto said that lessons over."

"We heard what the Dobe said and we want to continue," said Sasuke with determination in his eyes.

Takashi sighed, "why do you want to continue?"

"b-because we want t-to be able to help Naruto-kun when he needs it."

Takashi looked at Hinata then to the other two seeing how determined they were. Takashi narrowed his eyes at them before smirking.

"All right we will continue."

They all nodded in appreciation as they went back to their spots to continue to draw out there chakra. Takashi threw a concerned glance at the forest.

'_I hope you are fine Naruto.' _

Takashi went back to helping them reassuring himself that Yuki was out there if Naruto ever needed help.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked quickly through the forest trying to find Yuki. Yuki was good at giving advice and was smarter than him so he thought she might know what's going on with Lee and about this seeing water. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the path ahead of him so he didn't see the uprooted tree and tripped face planting on the ground.<p>

"OWW!"

Naruto got up rubbing his face. He turned to glare a the tree. He heard lauching and turned to glare at whoever was laughing at him.

"Hahaha! Damn Naruto you sure are getting dumber everyday!" said the white fox as her tail swished behind her. "You were so close to face planting in some shit to!"

Naruto looked to the ground to see that there was some animal crap on the ground. He quickly got up throwing a look of disgust at the shit lying there.

"Sooo, what brings you to the forest?" she asked.

Naruto stopped glaring at the poop and looked up at Yuki.

"I came to ask you about a damaged chakra path ways and something else."

Yuki grew curious at what this something else was.

"I'm guessing you want to go somewhere a bit more private."

Naruto nodded his head. Yuki indicated for him to follow her. As they left they didn't notice the snake hiding in the bushes.

Naruto and Yuki were near a waterfall. They were climbing up the rocks behind it to get into the cave. Yuki waited for Naruto to catch up as he had difficulty grabbing onto the slippery rocks.

"Come on! I don't have all day you know! I have to be back home by night fall with some food!" shouted Yuki, loud enough for Naruto to hear over the roar of the water.

"I'm trying you damn fox! Can't you see that the rocks are, WHOA, slippery?" Naruto almost slipped when he shouted back.

Yuki rolled her eyes as she sat at the mouth of the cave watching him struggle.

'_I wonder if I should help him? Nah! It'll be much more fun to watch him fall!'_

Naruto finally made it to the cave seeing a disappointed Yuki. Yuki walked further into the cave with Naruto right behind her. They finally stopped in a room that was filled with blue glowing stones embedded into the walls. The stones had the symbol for water on them. Naruto and Yuki sat in the middle of the room.

Yuki and Naruto had discovered this cave when Naruto was 10. They were out exploring the forest when they decided to climb on the rocks behind the waterfall. When they got half way up there they found the cave. They thought it would be great to explore it and went inside. That's when they found this room full of precious water stones. They decided to keep this room a secret so that no one would come and ruin the beauty of the cave.

"So why do you want to know about damaged chakra systems?" said Yuki wanting to break the silence.

"One of the people staying with us has a damaged chakra system, but it doesn't seem like it would kill him. What I want to know is if it's possible to fix it?"

"Hmm, from what I know it depends on the amount of damage done to the system and even so it could still be problematic. I wouldn't recommend trying to fix it either unless you're a master at healing."

Naruto looked disappointed for a second before asking his next question.

"Have you ever heard of enchanted water called seeing water?"

Yuki looked surprised at his question.

"Yea I have, but only from stories that my mom told me. She said that the water could show you how to get whatever you wanted, but that the water is long gone now. Why? Do you want some of that water?"

"Yes I do I'm gonna use it to find the Tenshi stone."

"well sorry to disappoint you, but its gone and how did you find out about it anyway?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Mizu told me."

Yuki sneered at her name. Yuki has a hate for dragons.

"Why did that flying lizard tell you?"

Yuki waited for Naruto to answer her. Naruto fidgeted nervously thinking of whether or not he should tell her.

Yuki sighed as she looked at him. "Naruto you know you can tell me anything, I won't tell! I mean I was the first one you told about your orientation!"

"Yea and then you went to go blather about it to granny after wards and now look at her! She's a complete perv trying to marry me off to any good looking guy!"

Yuki looked sheepish at the scowl threw at her.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry for telling her, but! I promise that I won't tell a soul!"

Naruto looked at her with uncertainty until she gave him her puppy dog eyes. Naruto sighed and told her everything.

"Wow! How do you get yourself in this type of shit!"

"I don't know Yuki! All I did was go to sleep and the next thing I know is that I'm going to save the world!" Naruto waved his hands around.

Yuki rubbed her paw on her face before looking at Naruto. "I'll talk to Ka-san about the water to try and find out more about it and I'll ask elder fox about your story and the water to."

"Thanks Yuki." Naruto smiled.

"You haven't told Kyuubi have you?"

"No."

"Why not?" she yelled.

"Because if I do Kyuu won't let me go find it! You know how he is Yu-chan!"

"I do, but I believe that you shouldn't hide this from him! Your life could be in danger! Fuck! Everyone's lives could be in danger and you are just keeping this to yourself! What if you fail Naruto? Wouldn't it be better if everyone knew so that we could all be prepared for the worst!" shouted Yuki.

"I haven't kept is to myself! Takashi knows! And don't you think I've thought about that millions of times! I have thought about that I worry about what's going to happen! I worry about what could happen! Fuck Yuki! I would at least like to know that there are people that have confidence in me! I have thought about telling others, but do you think those fucking villagers would believe me the demon!" Naruto was huffing by the end of his rant.

Yuki sat there stunned before looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry I forgot for a second and your right. All I'm trying to do is look out for you. All I ask for you is to train for now, build your strength before you go. I also ask that you tell Aoi about this, she could help you on your journey."

Naruto had calmed down and listened to her. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Yuki and I'll do as you ask. I have to go now see you later."

"See ya."

Yuki watched as Naruto left the cave. She looked to the left to see a snake slither silently after him. She pounced on it pinning it down and making sure it cannot move its head to strike. The snake hissed at her angrily.

"Do you think I'm too stupid to notice you following us?" she said with a smirk.

The snake glared at her and thrashed around trying to escape. Yuki grew tired of watching it. She bit its head off spitting out into some part of the cave.

"If these vile things are following him then this is not good. I must go tell the elders of the forest." Yuki ran out of the cave and down the fall seeing that Naruto was already gone. She ran towards the west of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please fav and review! :D<strong>


	11. Chiyo's!

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly ran back to the house to get there before the night fell. <em>'I don't want to be out here one the creatures of the night come out!'<em>

Naruto pushed harder at the thought of getting stuck out there with the scary beasts. Naruto stumbled a bit and turned around to see what caught his foot. His eye twitched when he saw the same tree root from earlier. _'Stupid tree one day I'll come out here and chop you up and use you for fire wood!'_ Naruto turned back around and continued his trek home. Unaware of a pair of snake eyes watching him.

Naruto finally made it through the tree line. The snake decided to take its chance and lunged at him with his poisonous fangs ready. The snake smacked into an invisible force field making it see stars and lose consciousness. Naruto turned around thinking he heard something he saw nothing and shrugged going back to the others.

"You know we have been here for about 5 days and haven't made an effort to find a way back," stated Ino from where she was lying down on the carpet.

They all really haven't thought about getting back home until now since Ino mentioned it.

"Our parents must be worried," said Tenten begging to feel homesick.

"Yea my mom must be freaking out right now," whispered Kiba.

They all had a glum look on their face except for the 'emotionless' ones.

"Shika don't you know how we can get out of here?" asked Ino with hope in her eyes.

Shikamaru cracked an eye open and looked at Ino. He sighed before leaning back more into the couch.

"Troublesome, Ino in case you haven't noticed I am not from here and I have no idea how we got here so you might as well get used to being in this place for a while until we find a way back."

All the hope drained from everyone's eyes. Hinata began tearing up at the thought of never going home. The girls all hugged her trying to give her comfort.

Naruto walked in at this time to see all the sad faces and some tears falling. He felt sadness creep in at seeing his new friends sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

They all looked up startled at seeing him back. They all quickly tried to hide their sadness and put on happy faces.

"N-nothing! We just all have, uh, allergies! Yea allergies!" and again Kiba's idiocy strikes.

Naruto gave him an unbelieving look and looked at everyone.

"Why were you all sad? Come on if you tell me I could help."

Sakura bit her lip before looking up and answering.

"We were all just feeling home sick for a bit that's all."

Naruto nodded in understanding know that he knows what was happening. Naruto tried to think of something to help them, but couldn't think of any.

"I wish I could help you all, but I don't know of a way to send you back." Naruto frowned seeing the sadness return to their eyes. "M-maybe Ero-senine knows."

They all looked at him with hope.

"Can we go see him tomorrow!" shouted Ino.

"Well we can't right now since he's off traveling, but he should be coming back soon!" he reassured seeing them slowly go back to being sad.

They all nodded in agreement and started to talk about happier things. Naruto sat there with them listening to their stories about their world and all the cool things in it. Naruto sat there fascinated by all the new things he heard.

* * *

><p>Naruto was lying in bed in his pajamas thinking about his troublesome life. Hm it would seem the lazy boys influence was setting in. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered about the package Jiraiya sent him, but hadn't opened yet. He quickly got off the bed and ran to his bag by the door. He pulled out the package once again felling the weight of it.<p>

'_Man this thing weighs a lot!' _Naruto jumped back on his bed with the package in hand. He tore the paper off of it to see a letter and a wooden box with carvings of dragons. Naruto looked at the box curiously before opening the letter.

_Dear Gaki,_

_Hey kid! Hope you aren't missing me yet. So far I have traveled to Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Ame, and Yugakure. There are a lot of lovely ladies out here! Hohoho! You should have seen this one girl she had one fine…_

Naruto rolled his eyes skipping the whole page before finding something that wasn't about the women in other villages.

_So as I was on my way to the mountains this weird woman stopped me. I couldn't see what she looked like since she had a white robe and a veil covering her face. She said something's about the future and crap, but then she mentioned your name. Now I don't know if you have been hanging out with weirdoes or not Gaki, but this woman knew how you were._

Naruto bit his lip in worry and furrowed his brows. He kept on reading to see what else happened.

_She said something about your destiny calling you and that you'll need my help soon. I have no idea what she was talking about, but I felt like she wasn't lying. She gave me this box and told me to send it to you. She said that this will help you later on._

Naruto looked at the box them turned back to the letter.

_After she gave me the box she disappeared telling me to tell you to beware of snakes. Naruto I have no idea what's going on, but I will be back with in the month so that we can have a serious chat. For now be careful and watch your back. I'll see you soon._

_Love your awesome uncle,_

_Jiraiya_

_P.S._

_I heard from Chiyo that she found you a husband! Proud of ya and can't wait to meet him!_

Naruto's eye twitched from the last sentence. He turned to look apprehensively at the box. He grabbed the box placing it in front of himself. He sat there starring at the box as if to see if it will jump up and bite him. Naruto scowled at himself for acting silly over a stupid box. Naruto lifted a trembling hand and placed on the latch of the box. He slowly unlatched it; he placed both hands on the lid and slowly opened it. He quickly threw the lid open and closed his eyes with his hands going up to protect his face. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked into the box. He looked at the box in relief seeing only scrolls. Naruto felt stupid for his earlier fear. He took out the scrolls to see that they were weapon scrolls. There were 8 scrolls in total. He looked at the scrolls for a bit before looking back in the box to see if he forgot something. His eyes widened as he saw all these different elemental stones.

He pulled them all out one by one to see what type of elements they were. There was fire, water, earth, air, lightning, sand, ice, and beast. Naruto looked at the one for beast curiously since there was only one. The others had at least two or three of each. He looked back in the box to see six green stones that looked just like the one around his neck. He pulled them out and laid them on the bed. He went to look back in the box to see what other cool thing he could find. He reached in and pulled out a dark stone. He looked at the stone curiously before he deflated into disappointment. The stone was dark with no markings indicating what it was. It was just an ordinary stone.

Naruto was about to drop the stone back in when he saw a piece of paper at the bottom. Naruto pulled it out placing the black stone next to him. He turned the paper over to see beautiful cursive writing.

_Hello again little one. If you have these then it must mean you have received the gifts I have sent to you. I hope these will all prove to be useful to you and your friends. Those weapon scrolls are for them and I'm sure you can figure out whose is who. One of them is for you I'm also certain that you can tell which is yours. The last stone I am sure has made you believe it is nothing more than an ordinary stone, but it is anything but. That stone is a special stone that can only be used once. So I warn you that when the time comes I will let you know when to use it. Keep it with you all times! Don't let anyone else get it not even the dark ones! I leave with a wish of good luck on your journey. Always be aware of your surroundings young one!_

Naruto grabbed the stone and placed the letter back in the box. He turned around in his palm starring at it. He placed everything back in the box minus the black stone. He placed the box under his bed. He lied back down pulling the covers over himself. He lied there looking at the stone in his hand. _'I wonder what you can do.' _Naruto fell asleep with the stone clutched in his hand.

* * *

><p>The next day after breakfast they all got ready to go to Chiyo's house. Takashi came to breakfast so that he could help Naruto pull the cart with them in it. Aoi also came to tag along to be with her friends.<p>

Naruto was hitching the cart to his horse Aki a white horse with brown patches. She had chocolate brown eyes. Takashi had a black stallion named Dai. He was big for a horse which made them think he was a mix of a different kind of horse. Takashi gave his group the ok to get on. He helped Aoi onto Naruto's horse as well as Naruto. Despite the horse not being that big Naruto's size poses a challenge to him. Naruto pouted as Takashi helped him up causing him and Aoi to laugh.

Naruto pouted more and squeezed Aki's sides getting her moving. Good thing Aoi was already holding onto Naruto. Takashi followed next to them with his cart. Naruto waved good bye to Kyuubi and Kakashi and Iruka who decided to stay and help. Naruto said it was ok as long as Kyuubi didn't make them do it all. Naruto gave him a glare to show Kyuubi that he will make him eat the broccoli soup again. Kyuubi shuddered and nodded.

It was cold that day showing the true season that they were in. It still made Naruto wonder why the weather has been weird lately. They all rode chatting about what has been going on in their lives and about Takashi's trip out of the village.

"I swear all the prostitutes were trying to drug me to get me in bed with them!"

Naruto and Aoi laughed at Takashi's look of disgust. The others laughed as well, listening to his story.

"Reminds me of the time Sasuke was almost dragged into the girl's bathroom!"

Sasuke scowled as Sakura recounted the event making them all laugh. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke who was riding in the other cart and gave him a kind smile. Sasuke smiled back making Naruto's smile grow. Takashi watched the exchange with a small scowl on his face. Aoi saw it to and smiled.

They finally made it to Chiyo's house which was on the outskirt of the village, but on the other side. So they had to go through the village to get there with Naruto receiving glares of hatred. They were glad to have made it through. Naruto wanted to get out there fast seeing as Gaara was about to jump out of the cart and spread blood all over the village.

They hopped off the carts and horses with Naruto stumbling a bit from the jump. They all walked up to the house and Naruto knocked on the door. The door flew open on the first knock showing Chiyo with a happy grin.

"If it isn't my favorite grandson Naruto!" she said pulling him into a hug.

"Grandma Chiyo don't act like you didn't know I was coming."

Chiyo ignored him and looked at the one behind him.

"OH! Takashi! Come to escort you fiancé safely here?" she said as she let go of Naruto to instead hug him.

Naruto scowled at her. "That reminds me, did you tell Ero-senine that you had a fiancé for me?"

Chiyo looked at him like he was crazy. "WHAT! Me? No way what would make you think that?"

Naruto was the one who was now looking at her like she was the idiot.

"He wrote me a letter saying so."

"Oh, OH! Well it might have gotten in there, but the details don't matter right now what matter now is why you came here with all your friends!"

Naruto decided to let it slide for the moment before pulling Lee forward. "I need you to check his chakra system for me and help explain what it is."

Chiyo nodded with seriousness in her face seeing that Naruto wasn't in a playful mood anymore.

"All right everyone come inside."

* * *

><p>They were all inside in Chiyo's house in her small living room. Naruto and Chiyo were in the other room with Lee perform the exam and whatever else they were doing.<p>

A moment later Lee came out to the living room with a pensive look on his face. They all sat silently for Naruto and Chiyo to enter the room.

"Naruto that boy will never be able to use chakra. Its great enough that he is able to create enough to sustain his body," said Chiyo.

Naruto looked crestfallen that there was nothing they could do for Lee.

"Don't look like that Naru-chan! Even if he can't use chakra he can still build on his physical strength!"

That brought him up a little, but then brought another troubled look on his face.

"But none of us are really masters on hand to hand combat! We use weapons or spells to do that. Our combat skills are average. I would need to find a master for Lee."

"Don't worry about that Naru-chan! I know just the person for the job! Now let's go outside and break the news to the poor kid."

When they walked out to the living room they felt all eyes instantly land on them.

"Uh, well Lee-kun unfortunately there is nothing that can be done."

Lee looked to the ground in sadness.

"But! We have found an alternative form of training for you! Combat training! You will get an instructor who will help you on building up your strength and stamina!"

They watched as Lee seemed to light up at the thought of his special training.

"So you all want to know what a chakra system is."

They all nodded their heads (except for those who knew).

"Well the chakra system is a network of chakra that's all over your body. Which makes it dangerous since it's around all of your organs so if it's damaged it will also damage them."

"Uh, I have a question. How do we have them?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm, that is something I am not sure of. I have no idea why, but my thoughts are you all got one when you entered our world."

"So if we go back to ours we won't have it anymore," said Neji.

"Possibly. Now is that all you came here for?"

"Actually grandma I was wondering if you would be willing to help train the ones who wish to learn about healing?" asked Naruto.

"OH! And who would that be?"

The girls all raised their hands, minus Temari and Tenten.

"So you four want to learn well then how about you follow me."

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino stood up and followed her.

Naruto looked at the rest with a grin. "Well since you have all mastered the calling forth of chakra how about some chakra exercises!"

Takashi told Naruto yesterday before he left that the three who weren't able to do it finally got it after he left.

They all headed to Chiyo's back yard and stood in front of some trees. One was marked with lines made from a knife.

"So today I will show you all the tree climbing exercise! This will help you get a better flow and control over your chakra."

Naruto channeled some chakra to his feet and walked to wards the tree. He placed one foot on it and continued with the other. The others watched amazed at what he could do.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Kiba with his mouth wide open.

Naruto stopped midway and looked down at them.

"So what you do is channel a continuous flow of chakra to your feet and walk up a tree! Now don't channel too much chakra or you will be pushed off the trunk breaking the bark! Now go!"

Naruto flipped off the trunk and landed next to Takashi. They all started to concentrate their chakra on their feet. Once they felt it they ran up the tree. Right off the bat Kiba and Kankuro put too much chakra and was pushed away from the trunk. Kiba glared at the tree as Akamaru ran up to him to see if he was ok. Kankuro kicked the tree in anger getting a stubbed toe in return. Sasuke and Neji also didn't get that far as the wood splintered under them. They pushed away from it and landed next to the sitting Kiba. They watched as Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara got farther than them. Choji was the first of them to jump off making it a quarter of the way. Shino got a few more steps in and jumped off after Choji. Shikamaru and Gaara were the only ones going. Gaara finally stopped and jumped down with grace. Naruto ran up to him giving him a hug and a good job! Shikamaru was already at the half way point. He took a few more steps then jumped away landing with one knee bent.

"WOO! Shikamaru is the winner!" shouted Naruto as he jumped up and down.

Shikamaru turned to look at him with a question.

"How come it doesn't hurt when we jump from a tree that high?"

"You have all developed physical strength in you world have you not?"

Most of them shivered as thy remembered their PE teacher for three years in a row, Ms. Mitarashi! That woman was a slave driver making them run 30 laps and if you didn't run them she would add on more for the class! She made them run through her own home made obstacle course; it was like she was training them for the Military! She made them have class outside no matter the weather! Unfortunately for them they got her this year as well.

"What's with the pained faces? Come on this time you will use these to mark your progress!"

Aoi handed them all a Kunai. "You WILL give them BACK! And if I don't get all of them back then you will get a taste of my whip."

Just to prove her point she took out her whip and flicked it making it hit a tree. It made the bark splinter and break away. They all gulped and nodded. Satisfied she grabbed Takashi and Naruto to sit down in the chairs placed outside.

* * *

><p>They were all heading back in a tired and tension filled silence. Although tired they could all sense the tension between Naruto and Aoi. Aoi rode with Takashi this time. She had a scowl on her face as she avoided looking at Naruto. Naruto would throw worried and apologetic glances at her. She would ignore them and continue to look ahead. Naruto would then grow saddened and look forward again.<p>

The girls wondered what happened since they weren't there. They looked to the guys for info, but all they got were shrugs and grunts. The boys were there, but it wasn't till they end of their training did they hear Aoi's angry shouts and Naruto's voice pleading her to calm down. Takashi tried to get her to calm down, but all that did is get her angrier. She soon stomped out of there and into the house with a slam of the door. They came down the trees to see Naruto sad and hurt. He looked towards the door with tears in his eyes. Takashi pulled him into a hug whispering comforting words. Chiyo and the girls came around the corner to see what was wrong only to see the aftermath of the argument.

They were now close to the house with no words spoken they were about to exit the village, taking the short cut once again, when Aoi told them to stop. Takashi helped her down the horse. She turned her back on Naruto who looked down at his saddle in sadness.

"Naruto" Naruto looked at her at the sound of his name, "Best friends don't keep secrets from each other. You might have just told me now, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't when this started. You made me feel like I'm not your friend, your best friend. I'll see you later." With that Aoi left their group heading to her home.

Naruto hid behind his bangs not wanting the others to see his expression. Without a word he continued on. They all did hear him say something all though it was whispered.

_Sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think!<strong>

**Please fav and review! :D**


	12. What's an iPod?

**So since its summer and I'm out of high school I think I will be updating more often that is until I get a job or go to college.**

**So there will be a time skip in this chapter, because I want to get a move on in the story! I also didn't want to bore you all with just chapters of them training so I wanted to skip a month to when Jiraiya comes back from his trip. So I hope your all fine with it. I'm sorry if you all don't like it, but I just felt like a time skip would be good for this chapter. So I really hope you all don't mind. Also naruto and Sasuke's relaionship is that of bestfriends! and I don't want to hear that 'Naruto already has a bestfriend' because we can all have more than one bestfriend and i know cause i have two!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>They arrived back home with daylight to spare. Naruto was outside sitting on the back porch. Takashi had to go back home to help his mom so he couldn't stay to get Naruto out of his sadness. They were all inside doing whatever they do when bored. Sakura was worried for Naruto. She stood up from her spot on the couch and walked over to the back yard. Sasuke watched her go not feeling like getting up and follow her.<p>

"I bet I can fart longer than any of you!"

On second thought he'll go see how the dobe is doing. Sasuke practically sprinted out of there as soon as the sound of a fart filled the room. Sasuke stepped out to the porch with Sakura and Naruto. Sakura was sitting next to Naruto with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto seemed to not have reacted at all to her touch or their appearance on the porch. Sasuke sighed at the pleading look Sakura gave him. Sasuke sat down on the spot on the other side of Naruto. They all sat there silently.

"I'm sure she won't stay mad at you for whatever you did dobe," he said. He looked at Naruto to see he still got no response. Sasuke scowled seeing that the nice approach didn't work so he decided to try another.

"Dob stop being a mope bitch and get up! You're really bugging the shit out of all of us." That got a twitch out of him.

"Your pathetic sitting her like a girl who got rejected by her crush. I thought you had some balls, but I guess all you've got is a pussy."

He moved so fast that Sasuke didn't see it. Naruto had him pinned to the porch with a heated glare directed at him.

"Shut the fuck up Teme! I don't need your shit right now when it's possible that I might have lost the first friend that got in this hell hole!"

Sasuke just lied there staring at him with a blank expression.

"Oh, but I'm sure you wouldn't give a shit if your friends left you since you can make more just as easily! You've never lived my life to know how hard it is to even get a little friendship! I took me so long to find a friend like her and now it could be gone because I was being a stupid, idiotic, jerk!" Naruto had fisted Sasuke's shirt jerking him up and down at every sentence.

He let Sasuke down, but still kept his hands fisted. Sasuke and Sakura watched as sobs started racking his body. Naruto tried to hold them back, but couldn't as tears fell down his face and onto Sasuke's black shirt.

"I-I worked s-so hard to make f-friends and now I screwed it up! Aoi hates me! I-I …"

Sasuke cut him off, pulling him onto him in a hug. Naruto slacked in his hold and sobbed on his chest as Sasuke rubbed his back. He threw Sakura a look that said you owe me for this and she gave him a small smile. Sasuke didn't know why he was comforting the blond it's just that he felt his heart constrict at the sight of him crying.

Naruto had finally calmed down to small hiccups. He sat up pulling away from Sasuke's hold. Sasuke released him and sat up making him sit on his lap. Naruto blushed seeing this and immediately got off. He mumbled a thank you with his blush still in place.

"Now that you're finished crying, I'm sure if you and Aoi are the best friends you claim to be then she will cool down and come here and pull you into a forgiving hug."

"H-how do you know?" said a doubtful Naruto.

"Because that's what true friends do. No matter what type of shit you pull they will always forgive you. Take Sakura for example, she let the fan girls know where I live and the next thing I know my room is completely destroyed. I was angry with her for a week or so, but I eventually forgave her sorry ass."

Sakura blushed as she remembered that day. She didn't mean to give them his address it was an accident.

Naruto looked at her for confirmation to what Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face. "Even though it took him a while to forgive me, he did!"

Naruto smiled a little and wiped the tears away. He looked back at them with a smile on his face.

"Thanks guys!"

Sasuke blushed a little at the sight of his smile and mumbled a whatever. Sakura giggled in happiness at seeing him happy. Naruto pulled them into a group hug. Sasuke scowled at the happy two. His scowl soon turned into a small smile seeing them happy. The moment was ruined when they heard a yell from the house.

"OH HELL NO YOU ARE NOT TRYING TO BEAT MY RECORD! I'LL SHOW YOU KIDS HOW A REAL MAN GETS IT DONE!"

They watched as everyone ran out of the house screaming and covering their nose.

"EWW! The smell is in my hair!"

"Ugh! That is disgusting!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto who seemed to have fire burning behind him making him look more menacing. They quickly got out of his way as he went inside the stinky house. They all stood there silently waiting for the screams to come.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT THE FACE PLEASE NOT THE FACE! OH GOD! HELP ME!"

The screaming stopped as Naruto came back out and took a deep breath of air he looked at all of them with a satisfied smile.

"Who wants to go to the river nearby?"

* * *

><p>They were all splashing and laughing in the river, having a good time. They had washed the smell of Kyuubi's fart and were now enjoying the watery fun! The boys all swam in their boxers while the girls got to borrow some shorts from Naruto who dared a venture back into the stinky house. He opened the windows to air it out so that the smell would be gone when they got back. They were all surprised to see how well his shorts fit on them, this caused Naruto to pout. Since it was winter they had doubts about going to the river until Naruto heated it up. Naruto told them that there was a crystal in the middle of the river which you can go and pour chakra in to change the temp.<p>

Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura decided to stay out of the water. They sat there watching the others have fun. Sasuke and Neji would glare at each other from time to time. Sakura sighed at the type of company she had. She was close to jumping in the water just to have someone decent to talk to. Naruto got out of the water shaking the water out of his hair. The boys stopped their recent glaring match to see who was approaching them. Their eyes almost bugged out and their mouths dropped at the sight of a wet Naruto walking towards them.

They composed themselves so that no one would see their out of character actions. Naruto walked up to them and sat down next to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Why aren't you in the water?"

"Um, I just didn't feel like going in right now!" she said with a blush on her face.

Naruto wanted to question further, but felt like it was something personal. He looked at the two boys who seemed to find interest on the ground in front of them.

"So why are you two not in the water?"

They both looked up then glared at each other.

"Didn't feel like it." They both answered making them glare again.

"Weird… any way how about we all start heading home!" Naruto stood up from his place and whistled getting everyone's attention. "HEY GUYS ITS TIME WE HEAD BACK!"

They heard some whines from the group in the river as they got out and dried off pulling on their sweaters to block the cold from their bodies. Naruto shivered having forgotten his jacket in the house. Naruto was about to turn around when a sweater was held in front of him. He looked towards the one who offered it to him. Sasuke shook the sweater telling him to take. Naruto took it and pulled it on feeling its warmth.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto flashed him one of his smiles.

Sasuke shrugged and walked onto the house. Naruto pouted at his attitude, but then brushed it off. He ran after him jumping on his back. An oof escaped him as Naruto situated himself on his back. Sasuke glared over his shoulder at him.

"Don't give me that look! Now go horsy go!"

Sasuke scowled and let his legs go. Sasuke's eye started to twitch as Naruto wrapped his legs around him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Naruto sang near his ear causing a shiver to go down his spine.

Sasuke shook it off and walked on forward with Naruto on his back cheering.

* * *

><p>A month has passed by now with them all living with Naruto and Kyuubi. They had now entered the first month of spring. They have been training for a while now on spells and fighting skills. The first day that they met Lee's instructor was the day they were all scarred for life. Guy was to say a very interesting character. The overly enthusiastic teacher had blinded them at first sight with his bright shiny teeth. Unfortunately that man had converted Lee into the dark side making him into a minime. The only good thing of him being there was to make Lee a great fighter and to help them on developing their fighting skills as well. They had all developed some well-toned muscles aver the course of their training.<p>

Naruto had also become good friends with all of them adding more friends to his list. Although the ones he hung out with the most were Sasuke and Sakura. The three of them became an inseparable group. You would mostly see Naruto and Sasuke hanging out. The both of them would be off somewhere training, sparring, or playing around. Those two looked to be the best of friends much to Takashi's chagrin.

Aoi, after a week, came back to see Naruto and forgave him for whatever he had done. It's safe to say that they both cried when they patched up their friendship.

The girls have all continued with their medical training already on to mending broken bones. They were also learning how to fight since Chiyo didn't want them to be defenseless females like the world wanted them all to be. The boys and the two other girls trained in combat, spells, and weaponry. Naruto and Takashi helped with spell training, Aoi trained them to use weapons, and Guy and Takashi will help with their combat training. They were all a fast learning group making their training go by fast. They were all finally on the stage of elemental chakra training. Sadly they were all stuck inside since it was pouring out there.

They all sat in the living room bored out of their minds. Naruto was leaning on Sasuke with his head on his shoulder; Sakura was also doing the same thing. Sasuke would have shoved them off, but he was too lazy to do it. The rest were all lying about in the room the boredom making the lazy as well. Kyuubi was in a storage shed taking inventory of their supplies.

Naruto was getting sleepy from just sitting there with nothing to do. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and slowly turned to see what it was. He watched Kiba curiously as he pulled some sort of rectangular object from his pockets. The object had a wire coming out of it that split into two with some big round ends big enough to fit in an ear. Kiba placed the round ends into his ears and seemed to fiddle with the rectangle for a second before placing it back in his pocket and close his eyes.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to see what he was talking about and saw Kiba with ear buds on.

"Dobe those are ear buds."

"What are ear buds?"

"It's a device that lets you listen to music on your iPod or MP3."

"Oh…What's an iPod and MP3?"

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's questions. Instead of answering he reached into his pocket and pulled out his blue iPod and matching blue ear buds. He placed one in Naruto's ears and turned on his iPod. He scrolled down his music list before picking a Linkin Park song. He pushed play. Naruto yelped in pain as the loud music blared in his ears. He yanked the ear buds out and rubbed his ears in pain. Sasuke gave him an apologetic look forgetting that the volume was loud. He lowered the volume and went to put the ear phones back on him. Naruto pulled away the second he got close to him with those deaf makers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on dobe it won't hurt your ears this time, I lowered the volume."

Naruto looked at him suspiciously before taking them and placing them in his ears. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the sounds and words he was hearing. He looked at Sasuke who had an amused look on his face. Everyone did as they watched Naruto's face morph into one of childlike fascination.

"Teme I don't know if you know this, but there are voices coming out of these!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he paused the music making Naruto pout and take the ear buds out.

"Dobe of course I know there are voices and they are singing. This," he lifted his iPod, "lets you listen to music and people sing."

Naruto took the iPod out of Sasuke's hand. He flipped it around trying to see how it works. Sasuke chuckled in amusement as he watched Naruto grow frustrated at not being able to figure out how it works. He took the iPod back and showed him how to turn it on and off, find the music, play the games, and play songs. That day was spent showing Naruto songs from their iPods and singing along to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha City <strong>

**One week has passed **

Parents and families of the missing teens were distraught as they looked everywhere in the forest to find them. They had formed a search party to go into the forest to look for them and the two missing teachers.

The day of the disappearance the teachers grew worried since they found no sign of the two teachers or the missing teens. They had cut their field trip short. They called the local police department reporting in the missing group. A moment later four police cruisers came to the forest with flash lights and tracking dogs. They spent the whole night shouting out their names and looking for them, but all they found was no one. When they used the dogs they would just lead them to a pit in the ground. When they would go near it they would whimper in fear and pull away. Sadly they had to deliver the bad news that they were not able to find them to the worried parents, friends, and family.

The families were so distraught at hearing that their kids were missing. Mothers cried and clung to family members. Husbands tried to console their crying wives. Brothers and sisters cried silently while offering support to their mothers. What astounded everyone that night was the usually emotionless Fugaku become so angry. He yelled and shouted at the police to go back in the forest and find his son. The police said they had done all they could. Fugaku had enough of them and demanded to be let through to look for his son himself. They refused to let him pass making Fugaku give them the deadliest Uchiha glare they had ever seen making them shake in place. Mikoto pulled on Fugaku's arm telling him to calm down that it would not help Sasuke if he acted this way. Fugaku had eventually calmed down and hugged Mikoto surprising her as he cried on her shoulder.

All the parents had taken a day to cry and mope for their lost kids before getting back up and pulling themselves together. They had a nationwide alert letting the world know of the missing group. Fugaku made it possible for his influence in the media to get the word out. The city's mayor had also taken the matter into his own hands having searches done throughout the whole forest and helping to spread the world this also striking him on a personal level.

The Mayor Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki had also lost a son in those woods a long time ago. It was very tragic news to all the people in Konoha to see their Mayor and his wife suffer at the loss of their only son. Minato and Kushina were determined to not let the same thing that happened to them happen to all those families out there.

Minato joined today's search party that all the husbands and male family members formed to find the children and two adults. Minato led half of the group while Fugaku led the other half. Kushina was with the mothers and sisters of the missing group trying to console and help them out of their pit of misery.

Minato lifted his walkie-talkie up to his lips and pressed the communication button.

"Fugaku, do you have anything on your side?"

Minato listened as static played over the device before Fugaku's voice broke through.

"_Nothing yet."_

Minato frowned at the news, "Do you want to keep looking?"

"_I won't stop until I find my son and those kids!"_

Minato chuckled at Fugaku's determination. "What about the two adults?"

"_I would look for Iruka-san, but frankly I don't give a damn about that pervert Kakashi."_

"_Father you should really learn to let go of that grudge," said Itachi._

"_Hn. Minato we'll keep searching until the sun comes up."_

Minato answered back with an ok and mock salute not that Fugaku could see it, but knew he did it and said a baka before ending the communication.

Minato chuckled before returning to his serious face.

"Come on men! Keep searching!"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Village<strong>

The next day it was sunnier outside drying the earth from yesterday's rain. Naruto was helping Kyuubi clean up the horse stables as the last stable to clean from the water that entered.

Kyuubi was busy sweeping out the wet hay from the stables. He looked up as he heard Naruto singing some weird song that he never heard of before.

"_Can you meet me half way!_

_Right at the borderline_

_That's where I'm gonna _

_Wait, for you!"_

Kyuubi watched as Naruto twirled around with the broom and singing to it for some reason.

"_I'll be lookin out night _

_and day!_

_Took my heart to the limit _

_and this is where I'll stay!"_

Naruto twirled around again to see an amused Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow. Naruto cursed as he dropped the broom and fumbled to catch it.

Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's failed attempt to catch the broom.

"Sooo, tell me Naru-chan what was that you were doing just now?" he asked.

"Uh, um, I-I was just singing."

"Oh, really? And what song was that?"

"Meet me Half Way by The Black Eyed Peas."

Kyuubi looked at him with a WTF expression, since he had no idea what his little brother was talking about.

"It's a song that Ino has on her iPod!"

Kyuubi still had no idea what he was talking about, but decided not to ask not wanting to get a headache from all these new words.

"Ok how about less singing and more work."

Naruto pouted and went back to working.

They finished when the sun was setting they had returned all of the animals to their stable with little difficulty. They were all lounging about in the living room doing nothing while Naruto prepared dinner. Kyuubi was sitting on a couch reading a book when he heard a knock on the window he looked up to see a small red toad waving to him. The girls in the room shrieked at the sight of the toad (minus Tenten and Temari). Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the freaking out girls as he opened the window and offering a hand for the toad to hop on.

"Hey Kyuubi! Jiraiya wanted me to give you guys this note!"

The occupants looked at the toad with widened eyes, hearing it talk.

"So the pervert is back huh, well Naruto will go see him tomorrow tell him the he should expect a huge group at his house tomorrow." Kyuubi said as he read the note.

"Sure thing! Man Kyuu! Didn't know you got people staying with ya!"

"Yea they will be staying with us for a while until they can get back home."

"Huh?" said the confused toad

"You'll get your answer tomorrow and tell the perv to keep his perverted fantasies to himself."

The toad saluted before hopping back out the window.

Kyuubi turned around to his guest with a big grin on his face.

"Let's go eat!"

"You told me you would get rid of him Orochimaru and I have yet to see you do so," said a deep voice covered in darkness.

"It's hard to do so when your pray is now aware of you. Just be patient, I will get rid of him before he finds the stone." A man with grey skin, yellow snake eyes with purple markings around them, and long black hair stepped into the moon light. He wore a black robe.

"I expected to see him dead by now Orochimaru not hear your excuses! Now either you kill him or I kill you!"

Orochimaru flinched at the angered tone of the man in the shadows.

"Y-yes my lord I will do as you ask."

"Good. I expect to hear of his death the next time we meet."

The shadowed figure disappeared leaving the pale man alone. A teen stepped out of hiding and stood next to the man. He had long silver hair held in a ponytail; glasses on his face making his dark grey eyes look much bigger. He wore the same dark cloak.

"Orochimaru-sama what are your orders," asked the teen.

Orochimaru looked at him then to the moon with a glare.

"We will go to the village and stir up some trouble drawing the boy out, then that's when we will strike! Kabuto prepare a group to accompany us!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!" the teen vanished leaving the man alone.

Orochimaru glared at the spot where the figure once was.

'_Just you wait! I will be the one who will have both the Tenshi stone and the Akuma stone! Then you will be the one calling me lord!'_

Orochimaru smirked at his thoughts before vanishing the clearing, leaving it still and silent once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet me Half Way by the Black Eyed Peas does not belong to me!<strong>

**Please fav and review! :D**


	13. Team Save the World!

**Yea! I'm on a role! :D actually I don't how many authors do this, but I'm the type that once you get you inspiration to write I write! Now I don't really write everything out on a note book or something I Keep it all in my head! (Which I'm still trying to figure out if that's good or bad -_-u). It's not my fault I write like this! It's my English teacher's fault! He taught me that when I write I keep writing and don't stop until I am finished! Then I can revise and edit.**

**So about the iPod thing Sasuke hadn't used his since the day of the field trip he also kind of forgot he had it, so his is still fully charged. Now Kiba he uses his a lot, mostly when Naruto and Kyuubi aren't around to see it! So his will die soon! They all also have their cell phones, but no signal so they have no use in pulling them out. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"We'll I think you girls should stay here for today," said Naruto.<p>

The girls looked at him with a questioning brow as to why they shouldn't go.

"Um, it's just that Ero-senine is a really big pervert and I don't want to put you guys through his perverted tendencies," Naruto said nervously.

They were all standing outside taking advantage of the sunny day today to go visit Jiraiya. Aoi and Takashi were there wanting to go with on the trip to get some answers as well.

"What you think we can't defend ourselves?" asked an outraged Ino.

Naruto started to sweat nervously no knowing what to do. He looked to Aoi for help. Aoi looked at the hopeless blond before talking to the girls.

"It's not that he doesn't think you can defend your selves from that perverted toad it's just he wants to help preserve your innocence from his fiendish eyes and also we are taking the dragons to get to his hut!"

The girls looked at the dragons behind them nervously now knowing why they were out there and saddled. They shook as they heard two dragons release a mighty roar.

"O-oh uh that's very noble of you Naruto! We will stay here then and uh continue training!" said Ino eyeing the red one nervously.

"You guys shouldn't worry any ways we're leaving some of the guys behind anyways so don't feel like just because you girls we're not letting you go!" said Takashi giving them a charming smile making them blush.

Naruto and Aoi rolled their eyes before turning to the group going with them. The group consisted of Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, and Kakashi.

They had to ride dragons since Jiraiya lived in the mountains, which is only reachable through dragons and also a path that would take them four days travel to get through. So they wanted to take dragons since it would take only one day to get there and back.

They all looked at the dragons warily as they stared back at the group before them. The dragons seemed to be talking to each other. How about we listen to what the dragons are saying!

"_So the hatchling wants us to take all these brats and the weirdo to that pervert's house," said Kaji._

"_Don't start complaining Kaji! You're taking Takashi and Aoi! We are the ones stuck with the newbies!" said Mizu with a snort._

"_You both are such whiners! It can't be that bad," Said Kaze._

"_Sure you say that now! Just wait until you hear them scream your ear off and you feel a warm wetness down your back!"_

_They all made a disgusted look at the thought of them pissing themselves._

"_Calm down you bunch of hatchlings! It won't be that bad," said Chikyu._

"_Oi! Don't call me a hatchling old timer!" said an insulted Kaji._

"_Quiet! The young one is speaking," said Inazuma._

"Ok! So Takashi and Aoi will be on Kaji and I will be on Kaze the dragons behind you will decide who will ride on them so stand in front of them and try not to look intimidated!" said a cheerful Naruto.

Naruto got on his dragon with her assistance. Takashi and Aoi got on theirs as well.

The dragons looked at them seeing who would be the best choice to have on their back. As they were all choosing Inazuma bent down and looked at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto who gave him an encouraging smile. Inazuma looked at both of them before just focusing on him. Sasuke gulped as he looked into the dragon's eyes. He walked up to him and placed a hand on its nose. The dragon seemed to like what it saw and grabbed the back of Sasuke's sweater, which amazingly didn't tear, and placed him on his back. Naruto gave him a thumbs up as he turned to see the others.

Mizu picked Neji and Shikamaru. Chikyu chose Kiba. Kaze chose Gaara to ride with Naruto. Finally Inazuma got Kakashi much to Sasuke's dismay.

"All right! You guys don't worry the dragons will do all the work so don't worry about having to steer. Just enjoy the ride and hang on tight!"

Naruto pulled his handkerchief up to cover his mouth and pulled down his goggles. He looked to Takashi and Aoi who had also pulled out their goggles and handkerchiefs. They both gave him a thumbs up in ok. He looked at the others to see if they were holding on tightly with the borrowed goggles and handkerchiefs on. The dragons looked to him for an ok to take off, he nodded in ok. The first to take off was Kaji and the others followed in line. Naruto chuckled as he heard surprised shouts and a girly scream which he assumed came from Kiba. He waved to the girls and guys below them who waved back. Shouts and scream soon turned to ones of exhilaration.

Naruto looked behind him to see Gaara look excited yet scared as he clutched to the saddle for dear life. Naruto reached behind him and pried Gaara's hands off the saddle and placed them around him. Gaara gave him a questioning glance.

"YOU'LL FEEL BETTER HOLDING ON TO ME!" Naruto shouted over the wind whipping at them.

Gaara nodded as he hesitantly tightened his hold on him.

Neji was clutching onto the reins so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Shikamaru could say for once in his life that he put effort into something as he clung to the saddle not wishing to fall to his death.

Kiba had his arms wrapped around his dragon's neck with his eyes closed as he trembled.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi as he held onto the reins on the dragon which was also helping him stay on the saddle. He was grateful that Kakashi was making sure he didn't fall, but there was no way he was about to let him know that.

Naruto gave a whop of joy as he let go of the reins and spread his arms out making Gaara nervous of his actions. Naruto once again took hold of the reins and looked to Aoi who had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question asking her what her plan was as a grin broke out on his face. She made a looping motion with her finger letting Naruto know her plan. Naruto nodded and looked at Takashi who was already smirking knowing their plan. Naruto looked behind him.

"YOU BETTER HOLD ON TIGHT!"

Gaara looked at him questioningly before he got his answer as his eyes widened in horror as their plan set in motion. Kaji led the group in a loop de loop with the others following. They heard frightened screams and shouts as they looped. Another girly scream was heard from all the way back where Kiba was. They stopped with Takashi, Aoi, and Naruto laughing receiving glares from the others.

"_Young one! Chikyu's passenger just fainted you better get on there and make sure he doesn't fall over!" warned Kaze._

Naruto nodded as he pulled the reins making Kaze fall back next to Chikyu.

"GAARA AS SOON AS I JUMP OVER TO THE OTHER DRAGON TAKE HOLD OF THE REINS AND DON'T WORRY KAZE WILL TAKE OVER FROM HERE!"

Gaara nodded unsure of being on the dragon without Naruto. Naruto threw his leg over to the other side of Kaze getting ready to jump on Chikyu. Naruto jumped off Kaze landing on Chikyu safely. He pulled Kiba's heavy body against him as he grabbed hold of the reins to keep both of them securely on him. Naruto nodded to Kaze who nodded back and pulled to the back to stay behind Chikyu in case something happens.

They rode on to the mountains to Jiraiya's house without pulling anymore stunts like before.

* * *

><p>A man in his fifties sat on the front porch of his house writing out the new book he was going to publish of his book series. He had long spikey white hair held back in a ponytail; he had two red lines going down from his eyes. He wore a grey robe with green at the ends with wooden sandals. He suddenly stopped writing and looked up to the sky with a big grin on his face. He ran inside to put away his writing material and ran back outside looking at the sky. Soon black spots were seen; as they got closer they were easier to make out as dragons.<p>

Jiraiya waved as the dragons descended down in front of his hut. As soon as Kaze landed he ran up to it expecting to see Naruto, but instead he saw a red head with green eyes and black circles around them, glaring at him.

"Well Naruto didn't expect you to change this much over the course of three months," said Jiraiya scratching his head.

"I'm over here you old perv!"

Jiraiya turned around to See Naruto on Chikyu with an unconscious brunet.

"Hey Gaki! Long time no see! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD PERVE YA STUPID BRATT!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as Chikyu lowered himself to the ground to make it easier for Naruto to dismount with Kiba. Jiraiya ran up to him to help him with Kiba.

"Sooo… who are all these guys?" asked Jiraiya indicating to the teens and the one he was holding.

"Um, that's a great question that comes with an awesome answer! How about we all go inside to talk!"

"Ookay?" said Jiraiya as Naruto pushed him towards his little hut with the others following right behind them.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya sat in a wooden chair rubbing his chin as he finished hearing Naruto's story of how he round the teens and two adults.<p>

"Fell out of the sky you say, well that is very strange. Reminds me of the day you fell from the heavens! Man were you a crier! I swear you could have caused a flood with the amount of tears you spilt!"

Naruto pouted as Jiraiya chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Not that you aren't any more anyways. So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" he asked curious to know.

"Do you know of a way to send them back to their world?" Naruto asked.

"If I knew don't you think you wouldn't be stuck in this world still? Sadly there is no known way of dimension travel or world hoping which I believe your friends here accomplished! Unless…"

They all watched as Jiraiya got up from his seat and went over to the book shelf behind him. Kakashi was looking through the books on his table fascinated by their content.

"Jiraiya-sama you wrote these?"

Jiraiya turned around to see what it was. A big grin broke out on his face as he saw the book Kakashi was holding.

"Yes I did! Those books have taken me years of research to complete! They are the greatest works of art known to man!"

"Don't you mean peeking on naked women and those books are nothing, but shit!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Naruto with outrage.

"How could you say that? These are precious works of art that any man would love to have! And how would you know? You're not old enough to read such a book!" said Jiraiya looking at him like he was insane.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at him.

"I found it under Takashi's pillow and read it. That thing is nothing, but a piece of shit with sex thrown on top of it to make it look good," said Naruto.

Jiraiya cried tears of pain at hearing how his nephew dissed his book. The tears quickly vanished as he hmphed and got back to looking for what he was searching for.

"Kids these days! They don't know fine art when it hits them in the face!"

Naruto mumbled a whatever as he started to stare off into space. Kiba shot off the bed he was lying on and looked around panicky.

"Welcome back sleeping fugly now get over here and shut up," said Sasuke receiving a glare from Kiba.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted," said Takashi with his eyes closed.

Kiba blushed as he coughed trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah ha! Found it!"

Naruto snapped out of his starring contest with the wall to look at Jiraiya.

"The book of legends?"

"Yes! The book of legends! It holds all the answers and questions of life!"

Naruto looked at him with confusion as he opened the book and started flipping through pages.

"Here!" he pointed to a paragraph. "Here tells of a legendary stone that is able to bend time and space! It could even transport you to different worlds!"

"What the fuck is up with you guys and stones?"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kiba pouted as he was shushed.

"The stone was legendary in its self to be the most powerful stone out there! Until the Tenshi and Akuma stone were created. This stone was very scarce to begin with making people want it more! There are only two men known in history to have possessed this stone! Senju Hashirama and Madara Uchiha!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the name of Uchiha.

"Hey that's Sasuke's last name!" said Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke for confirmation. Sasuke nodded his head shook still in him.

"Well it would seem you have history here! Anyway these two were said to be the greatest of rivals. These two would always clash when near each other. It was said that Madara's ambition in life was to take over our world and shroud it in darkness! Hashirama wanted to stop him and make sure his plan didn't come to fruition. They both had their last battle at the place known as Valley of the End. They both clashed using the stones creating rip in time that swallowed them in. it was believed that they were both lost in time as neither was seen again, that is until Hashirama appeared once more with Madara's dead body and the dust that was once the stones."

"Can I see the picture of the stone?"

Jiraiya nodded and handed Naruto the book.

"Ya know kid I'm getting the feeling that I should just give you that book for future references," he said as he went to look for another book.

Naruto flipped through the pages skipping the stories about the stone until he came across a picture of it. Naruto's eyes widened as he held back a gasp. _'That's the stone I have in my pocket!' _

"Can I see?"

Naruto nodded as he handed the book to Sasuke. Naruto was having an inner turmoil as to whether he should reveal that he has the stone already in his possession. He unconsciously reached into his pocket and slowly started pulling it out.

'_NO! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO USE IT!' _

Naruto quickly retracted his hand from his pocket at hearing the voice yell at him not to.

"Here."

Naruto grabbed the book Jiraiya held in front of him.

"What's this for Ero-senin?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And that is a book on the many stones out there and their powers as well as descriptions and some pictures on them. I thought since you are very curious about stones and all that I should just give you the book to save me some trouble."

Naruto grinned as he got up and hugged him.

"THANKS ERO-SENIN!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!"

They were all on the dragons once more, but this time Kakashi rode with Kiba to make sure he doesn't faint again. Kakashi was ecstatic as he got to keep some of Jiraiya's written 'art work'. Jiraiya even signed them and told him to come visit when he finishes his new book.

Naruto was about to get on Kaze when he remembered something. Naruto ran back to Jiraiya and handed him a sealed letter. Jiraiya looked at him in question.

"Read it later tonight it will help you understand what that lady you mentioned was talking about."

Jiraiya nodded as he watched him run back to Kaze. He waved good bye as they took off into the sky. Jiraiya looked at the envelope with curiosity. A toad jumped on to Jiraiya's shoulder and looked at the envelope.

"What's that boss?" the toad asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out later. For now I will finish my book!"

* * *

><p>They all made it back in time before the sunset. Takashi and Aoi helped Naruto to unsaddle the dragons and take them to their stable. Takashi and Aoi were going to stay the night so they had no reason to rush.<p>

After they all had dinner discussing the new information they got, they all bid each other good night and went to bed. Naruto was laying out an extra futon in his room for Takashi to sleep on while he and Aoi shared the bed. It was passed midnight and they were still awake.

"Naruto what was that letter you gave the old perv?" said Aoi. She was wearing one of Kyuubi's shirts with Naruto's shorts.

"It was a letter telling him about my dream and what my mission is. I didn't want to tell him with the others there because then I might drag them into this too and I don't want that."

"What if they want to help? Naru you can't keep on believing that you can do this on your own!"

"Aoi, they are not from this world! And they have barely been here for a month! They have just mastered the basics of chakra, spells, and fighting! Do you actually think they have a chance out there? I can't risk them getting hurt!"

"In case you have forgotten you aren't from here either Naruto! And so what if they just mastered all that crap! They are fast learners and there is no doubt in my mind that if we gave them more to work with that they could be masters at this in no time! Why can't you just understand that we all just want to help you?" she said with tiredness in her voice. She was tired of always arguing over the same topic.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY OF YOU!"

She stayed silent at Naruto's outburst. She looked at Naruto as fear appeared in his eyes and tears.

"I-I don't want any of you to die. It's bad enough that you and Takashi are in this, I don't want them to be dragged in this too. So it's best that we don't tell them anything and just find a way to send them safely back home."

Aoi was about to open her mouth to argue more when someone already beat her to the punch.

"Baka."

All three turned to look at the ajar door. The person behind it opened it more to reveal Sasuke and the others.

"W-what are you guys doing up?" said Naruto trying to put on a cheerful face.

"Cut the crap Dobe now either you tell us what's going on or I'll force it out of you," said Sasuke with a serious glare.

Naruto looked to Aoi and Takashi to see what he should do. Takashi shrugged and Aoi was encouraging him to tell. Naruto bit his lip as uncertainty crept on him.

"Please Naruto tell us. We want to know," said Sakura with pleading in her eyes.

"C'mon man tell us!"

Soon they all started chanting tell us and slowly started raising their voices.

"All right! Just keep it down I don't want Kyuu to wake up!"

They all grinned getting what they wanted and filed into Naruto's room making it more cramped. The girls all jumped on hi bed and scooted close to him, making sure they weren't covering him. Everyone else sat on the floor or leaned against the wall. Iruka closed the door behind him. Naruto sighed as he looked at everyone in the room before telling, once more, about his dream.

They were all silent by the end of Naruto's recounting of his dream and the days following.

"Wow," said Kiba making it the only word spoken so far.

"So your destiny is calling you and you must follow it," stated Neji.

Naruto scrunched up his nose at the word destiny. After a month of living with him Naruto found out Neji really liked all this destiny talk and was always spewing some sort of shit about destiny.

"I guess you could call it that."

"Dude this sound like some total fairy tale shit to me! Are you really gonna go out there and fight the forces of evil and stuff?"

Ino smacked the back of Kiba's head.

"This isn't some Saturday morning cartoon Kiba! This is fucking real!"

Kiba pouted as he rubbed his abused head. _'Why is she always hitting me!'_

"Um, I'm guessing that I will be fighting at some point so yeah I guess."

They were all silent once more thinking this out and somewhere still trying to process the information.

"I'll go with you."

They all looked at Sasuke with surprise as he looked at Naruto with determination.

"So will I," said Gaara as he stood next to Sasuke.

"It would seem that destiny wanted me to know this so I will go as well," said Neji as he stood next to Gaara.

Naruto looked at all of them like they were crazy. He was about to protest when a 'troublesome' was heard.

"Sigh, I'll go to I guess since I'm sure that you'll need a brain for this operation."

"W-wait I-"

"Count me in! I like adventure! Just as long as I don't have to ride on those lizards with wings!"

As if they heard him a roar ripped through the night air sending a chill down Kiba's spine.

"Well I guess I'll go to since you kids need an adult with you," said Kakashi as he put his book down to show his smiling eye.

"B-b-but I-"

"Woo yea! That's what I'm talking about a team! We'll surly kick those dark bastards' asses out of here!" cheered Aoi.

"I want to go to!"

Naruto looked at Sakura as she had iron determination in her eyes.

"NO!"

Sakura looked at Naruto startled at his response.

"I won't have you going out there to get hurt! You will stay here as well as the rest this is my responsibility not yours!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she sat in front of him to look at him directly.

"I will go and you will not stop me. If I want to go and help you then I will!"

"No you won't!"

"YES I WILL!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura making her look at him.

"You don't understand Sakura! I don't want to lose you, any of you! Why can't you all see that I am trying to protect you? Don't you know what will happen if something goes wrong? You will die! You'll all die! And why? Because of me! And I will not have that so you should all just forget what we talked about and go to bed. Tomorrow we will do more research on how to get you back home."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's face and stared into his eyes.

"When will you understand that we are your friends and friends help each other no matter what. So no matter what you say I will still go and I refuse to go back home until we help you save this world."

Naruto looked at Sakura feeling his will waver a bit. Seeing this she continued on pulling him into a hug.

"I don't want to lose you again." She whispered so only he can hear.

Naruto was confused by her statement wondering when did she lose him. He felt his heart clench at feeling the tremors rake through her body as she tried to hold back her tears. Naruto wrapped his arms around her giving her comfort. Tears rolled down her face as she clutched on to him more tightly.

"What have I told you about crying? Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry." He whispered to her in a soothing voice.

Sakura chuckled into his shoulder at hearing those words once again.

"Pretty girls like me cry when idiot boys like you refuse their help," she replied back playfully.

Naruto gave her a pout making her laugh.

"I'm not an idiot."

That made Aoi snort causing them all to burst out laughing and Naruto to pout more.

"What's going on here?" asked a sleepy Kyuubi as he stood at the now open door.

"OH, nothing! Just go back to sleep Kyuu-chan!"

Kyuubi nodded and stumbled back to his room yawning. Naruto looked at Aoi thankful for getting Kyuubi back to bed.

"You know if he weren't such prideful little bitch I'd fuck him."

Naruto scowled at Takashi and threw a pillow at him.

"Oof! Don't worry Naru-chan you'll always be my number one!"

All the girl grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him.

"All right guys we should all go to sleep since your training has been upped a bit now that you're all part of the save the world crew! Now go get some shut eye!"

They all piled out of the room with Sasuke waiting by the door waiting for Sakura. Sakura hugged Naruto and ran out the room. Sasuke was closing door before he stopped.

"Naruto don't ever hide anything form me all right?" it was more of a statement coming from him.

"Yes sir!" said Naruto in mock salute.

"Dobe." Sasuke closed the door.

(A/N: scene sound familiar? :))

Takashi threw a glare at the door when Naruto wasn't looking. He threw the pillows back at the two on the bed.

"AAH!"

Takashi smirked as one successfully hit Aoi in the face knocking her off the bed.

"Aoi are you ok?" asked Naruto leaning over the bed giving Takashi a nice view of his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Now they're in on it! But how long will take for Kyuubi to know this little secret? <strong>

**Just to repeat Takashi and Kyuubi will not be a couple! They dislike each other to much too even hold a decent conversation! I wonder how many of the fangirls out there would pay at the chance to see a dishelved Kyuu?**

**Isn't Takashi a perv! he even has Jiraiya's books!**

**Please fav and Review!**


	14. Found it!

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. DX**

* * *

><p>Naruto was in Chiyo's house continuing with his training in medical spells. Naruto was healing a little boy's broken arm at the moment as a test of his skill to Chiyo. Naruto left the others in the care of Aoi and Takashi to help them with their training. It surprised them all when they heard that Kakashi and Iruka have been training as well without their knowledge. Apparently they have read books on chakra and its uses and got it like that! Kyuubi has also been helping them giving them advice and showing them some spells.<p>

"There you go little guy! Be more careful when climbing these trees all right!"

The boy nodded happily as he moved his newly healed arm around. He grinned as Naruto ruffled his hair. The boy's mother quickly took him and gave the money to Chiyo while glaring at Naruto in disgust. The boy waved goodbye happily as he was dragged out.

"When we get home you will scrub that things touch from your body!"

Naruto frowned as he heard the mother's words. He sighed sadly as he placed both hands on the table leaning heavily on them.

Chiyo glared at the woman's retreating back before looking at the money in disgust. She light it on fire in her hand watching as it turned to dust.

"Grandma! What are you doing?" shouted Naruto in surprise.

"Just setting this money that disgusting thing touched. I don't want that ignorant woman's money anyway." She dropped the little pile of ash into a trash bin before going to the back of the house. Naruto followed her.

"Grandma I know that you needed that money. Those villagers have been refusing your business lately making you tight on money," Naruto said with sadness.

"Don't worry about me those idiots will be at my door soon begging me to treat whatever illness or broken bone they have. Besides, I received a letter from Jiraiya telling me about your little quest you will be going on soon."

Naruto looked at her in surprise as she was busy crushing herbs.

"I guess that explains all those soldier, blood, and chakra pills you have been making lately. Oh! And all that medicine you have been making as well."

Chiyo turned around and looked at Naruto who had his head bowed. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. Naruto looked up and looked into her gentle eyes.

"Naruto there is no need to hide these things from me because either way I would have found out. You know I support you in any decision you make because I trust in your judgment and ability. Don't ever doubt my loyalty to you. Now what I want to know is if you have told Kyuubi about your little quest and the danger that is sprinkled in it."

Naruto shook his head no making Chiyo sigh.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid if I do he will lock me up in the house and never let me out of his sight," he said.

"Hm that is true that temperamental fox can be such a worry wart when it comes to you. No doubt that he would have you locked and chained to the house preventing you from even thinking about escape, but Naruto don't you think when he finds out he will be very angry and disappointed that you didn't tell him?"

"I wish I could tell him Grandma, but if I do he will flip out and lock me in the house or he will demand that I let him go with me and I can't have that. There are already people that I wish wouldn't are going with me and I don't want another life to be added to this deadly fight."

"All right, but when you leave I want you to let me tell Kyuubi. It would be best that he knows when he can't stop you."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He hugged Chiyo and stayed like that for a while. When they pulled away Chiyo had some unshed tears in her eyes.

"Who would have thought that my little cry baby Naruto would grow up to be a man with a strong will and determination."

Naruto smiled more as Chiyo spoke those words. Chiyo sighed and wiped two stay tears away before pulling a box from the shelf behind her.

"Today you have proved that my training really was for nothing. You healed a little boy's broken arm, stopped a man from bleeding to death, and helped me deliver a baby the day before; Naruto you make me proud. Now take this as a gift for completing your training and to help you in your future battles. Also these are for Sakura and the girls. Tell them that they were the few of the great ones who I have had the pleasure of training. Now go before it gets dark."

Naruto nodded and pulled her into another hug breathing in her scent one more time before going. She wiped away the few tears from his eyes. He gave her one last smile before leaving. Chiyo watched him leave with a smile.

'_Tsubaki you raised a fine boy. Who would have thought that when you said he was destined for greatness it would mean he will save the world.'_

* * *

><p>Kyuubi was growing suspicious of his little brother's behavior. Now he might act childish and stupid at times, but he was far from stupid. He at first thought it wasn't anything when his little brother started teaching the newcomers how to use chakra, but as soon as they took the training to other levels he started to question his motives. He grew more suspicious when he found out that he and Aoi had a fight. Now Naruto always comes to him with his problems, but this time didn't tell him a thing about the cause of the fight. Also the day that they were going to Jiraiya's he wanted to come, but Naruto told him not to that he and Jiraiya were planning something for Chiyo's birthday and he would just ruin the surprise. Kyuubi didn't fight him on that knowing that he isn't that great at keeping secrets. He grew even more suspicious when Aoi and Takashi started spending more time over here even to the point of sleeping over for a whole week! Now he's not one to pry in his little brothers business, but he was growing really worried about him. Today he was going to get some answers to his questions!<p>

Kyuubi looked up from his work to see Naruto coming back from Chiyo's house. Naruto pulled the reins on Aki making her stop next to Kyuubi. Naruto jumped of Aki and onto Kyuubi making him grunt form his weight.

"What's up with you?" he questioned with a smile on his face.

"I COMPLETED MY MEDICAL TRAINING!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

"WHAT? That's great!"

Kyuubi spun around with Naruto in his arms as they both released woops of joy.

"DO I HEAR YOUTHFUL CELEBRATING GOING ON?"

The brothers cringed as the green blur ran towards them. The blur stopped in front of them revealing the man they dreaded ever inviting to their house to instruct Lee. Might Guy.

"What are you celebrating my youthful friends?" Guy shouted.

"Uh, my completion of my medical training," said the blond.

"That's great!"

Guy pulled Naruto into a youth filled bone crushing hug. Naruto squirmed in the hug not being able to breath.

"Guy you might want to release him before he passes out," said Kakashi as he slowly approached them with the others going at a much faster pace.

Guy quickly let go of Naruto who took a much needed gulp of air. Kyuubi patted his brother's back feeling sorry for him.

"Great you're all here to hear the youthful news! Naruto-kun has finished medical training!"

Everyone shouted congratulations to Naruto.

"We should all celebrate!" shouted Sakura.

"Yes it'll be a great feast!" shouted Ino.

"I-I c-can make a cake," said Hinata.

"I guess I can prepare a-"

"NO! This time we will cook you just sit down and have fun Naru!" Said Sakura as she and the girls ran into the house to get started on the feast.

The boys all entered the house to have some fun while the girls all prepared the feast.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru glared at the house that was below the hill he stood on he looked at Kabuto who shifted nervously from his kneeling on the ground.<p>

"You mean to tell me they have five dragons and they are preventing us from getting near them?"

"Y-yes lord Orochimaru that would explain why you were repelled back when you tried to go near the house and why your snakes have failed to kill him."

Kabuto flinched as Orochimaru punched a nearby tree with great force that it fell down knocking another tree down with the force of its fall.

He hissed in anger as he glared down at the house with the celebrating group inside. "They just bought themselves more time, but rest assured that we will get you young light warrior." A snake slithered up his arm and hissed in agreement.

They were all happily celebrating Naruto's success. They ate until their stomachs were about to burst and some even ate past that. They were all still at the kitchen table just chatting and exchanging stories. Naruto was laughing at the story Ino told about the day Kiba went to school with dog shit on his jacket. Kyuubi seeing as Naruto was relaxed and having fun decided now was a good time to ask his questions.

"So Naruto I've noticed that lately you have been acting strange." Kyuubi looked at him from the corner of his eye to see him stiffen then relax once more.

"Oh, how?"

"Well you have been training a lot lately and for what I don't know, you have been giving them more than just chakra lessons, you didn't tell me about your fight with Aoi, and you three have been whispering about something a lot as well that when I enter the room you stop talking about whatever it is you were talking about."

"oh, well that's nothing to worry about Nii-san we're are just training because we have nothing better to do really and they wanted to know more than just how to control chakra so I said ok, I didn't tell you about our little fight because I didn't want to come to you with my problems any more since I'm a teen and can take care of my own problems now and the whispering it's something private that's why we can't tell you," Naruto said all this without stuttering or giving away his lies.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at him, he could tell he's lying even if Naruto doesn't know it. The chatter slowed down as they all turned to look at the two brothers.

"Naruto I want to know what you are hiding from me and I want to know it now!"

"It's nothing for you to worry about! So just drop it!"

"No I won't until you tell me what it is!"

"Well I'm not going to tell you so you should just drop it!"

They both looked into each other's eyes with irritation for the other. Kyuubi's eyes hardened more as he looked into his brothers icy blue eyes.

"Fine if you won't tell me then you will stay locked up here until you tell me what is going on."

"You can't lock me in here!"

"and why can't I?"

"B-because you can't!"

"Until you give me a good reason you will stay in here on lock down do you understand me?"

Naruto glared at Kyuubi. Kyuubi made a grab for Naruto's arm. Naruto moved out of his reach and dashed out of the kitchen. Kyuubi chased after him, but he was already out the door with his bag. Kyuubi ran towards the door and looked through the dark trying to see Naruto's bright head of hair.

"Naruto! Naruto come back here!"

Angry Kyuubi punched the door and went back inside. They watched as Kyuubi quickly ran into his room. A moment later he came out with a jacket on and a lantern. He ran out the door slamming it shut. It was silent for a few minutes before Takashi walked to the door and opened it.

"Takashi where do you think you're going? You know it's dangerous out there at night!" said Aoi.

"I'm going out there to find Naruto. It's more dangerous for him to be out there."

Aoi's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"Fuck! I almost forgot! I'm going with you!"

Takashi nodded as they were both about to walk out Sasuke stepped out with them as well as Kiba, Kakashi, and Gaara.

"We're coming with you," said Gaara.

Takashi not having time to argue let them he turned back to the others.

"The rest of you stay here in case Naruto or Kyuubi returns."

They nodded and watched them leave with worry in their eyes.

"Be careful, all of you." Sakura whispered a prayer for their safe return.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

I don't know why I just ran out of the house like that, but I just felt like I had to. If only Kyuubi didn't keep asking me those question then we would have still been having fun and celebrating. I sighed as I stopped catching my breath. I looked up at the star covered sky. I took a deep breath of the cool night air in hopes to calm the fire within me. I exhaled loudly as I pushed my hair back. I looked at my bag that I was holding in my hand. I don't know why I brought it with me I just did when I saw it by the door. I would see the shape of the boxes Grandma Chiyo gave to me.

I looked behind me to where I believed where the house was. I sighed and decided to head back home and apologize for my actions. As I was about to take a step forward I heard a twig snap. My senses were on high alert for any danger. I looked around the forest trying to hear any thing else.

"Hello? Any one there?"

Not getting an answer back I turned back to the path home until I came face to face with a pair of slitted eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**End of NPOV**

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you! Come on answer me!"

Kyuubi bit his bottom lip in worry as he has yet to see or hear of Naruto. It also didn't help that it was a really dark night tonight with the moon barely giving off any light. He kept moving forward hoping that he will find Naruto.

"Kyuubi!"

He turned around hearing someone call his name.

"Kyuubi where are you?"

"Ya where are you ya shitty fox?"

Kyuubi scowled as he identified who the last voice was.

"I'm over here!"

Kyuubi waited for a few minutes until the group made it before him. He looked at all of them with question and irritation.

"We came to help look for Naru-chan! And we won't go back until we find him!" Aoi crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kyuubi sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine! But you will stick close to me and no stupid stuff! Got that?"

"Yes sir!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at Aoi before turning back to his task.

* * *

><p>Naruto fell to the ground clutching his shirt as his hear thumped in his chest wildly. He looked up at the grinning face and glared at it.<p>

"What the fuck is your problem Yuki? You could have given me a heart attack!"

Yuki chuckled at Naruto's expression. She then stopped and looked at him with question.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't pass up the chance to scare you and it was fun! Now I want to know why you are here at this time of night when you know it's dangerous."

"W-well I got into an argument with Kyuubi and just stormed out of the house," Naruto mumbled.

Yuki still able to pick up on what he was saying sighed.

"What about?"

"About my behavior lately. He's getting suspicious Yuki and I don't want him to find out about this whole thing."

Yuki looked at him then looked up at the stars.

"Well he was bound to grow suspicious of you and ask questions. What you need to decide is whether or not you should tell him, but for now how about we go to the cave I have something to show you!"

Naruto's curiosity was peaked with the excitement laced in Yuki's voice at what she was going to show him.

* * *

><p>"He's left the safety of his house Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto, "He ran into the forest unarmed."<p>

"Hm? Did he now? I guess this is our chance to get this job done. Then we will go after _him."_ A huge smirk appeared on his face as they walked into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

><p>"I was going to show you this in the morning, but since you're here I thought I might as well show you!" shouted Yuki over the sound of the water.<p>

Yuki jumped from rock to rock and looking at Naruto to make sure he was doing fine. Naruto was faring better than in other times. He was quickly climbing up without slipping on the rocks

'_Must be all that training he has been doing lately.' _

Naruto and Yuki finally made it to the mouth of the cave. Yuki led them through the darkness of the cave to the room filled of glowing water stones. Naruto looked at Yuki waiting for her to show him what she needed to.

"Uh, Yuki why are we in the water stone room?"

"Because this is where it is!"

"Where what is?"

Yuki sighed and shook her head.

"Just shut up and watch."

Naruto watched Yuki as she ran to the other side of the room. Yuki lowered her head like a bull ready to charge. With a chakra fueled push she ran towards the opposite wall and slammed through the wall.

"YUKI! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" he asked worried for what she did.

"Yep! Just a little dizzy. Come on in already!"

Naruto stepped over pieces of rock to get to the room on the other side of the wall. As soon as he stepped through his eyes widened. In front of him was a reservoir of water that glowed and reflected of the rock walls.

"Cool huh?" said Yuki as she sat next to him.

Naruto just nodded his head as he got down on his knees and crawled over to the edge of the water to see his reflection.

"_You found it little one! You found the Seeing Water!"_

* * *

><p>"Arigato Kaede-san for your help," said Kyuubi.<p>

A brown vixen stood before them in front of her burrow. She gave Kyuubi a kind smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more Kyuubi-kun. Right now I'm having my own problem. Yuki hasn't returned home yet and I was expecting her back a while ago. If she's not here she must have run across Naruto-chan," said Kaede.

"That is possible Yuki does have that weird sense of hers that tells here when Naruto is in the forest," said Aoi.

"Then I suggest you look for Yuki and if you do find her tell her to get her furry ass home or I will personally rip her tail off."

Kyuubi grinned at Keade.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that she gets the message. Thank you again for your help. Have a good night!"

"Good night! And be aware of your surroundings Kyuubi-kun!"

Kyuubi and the others kept searching for Naruto.

"So all we have to do is find Yuki…HOW are we going to do that?" shouted Kiba.

"We will go where Yuki and Naruto always go to. The waterfall!" said Aoi.

They all nodded as Kyuubi led them to the waterfall. Unknown to them someone else was already there waiting for its prey to come out.

* * *

><p>"Yuki! You did it! You found the water!"joy was on his face as he looked into the water.<p>

"Uh, I did?"

"Yes! You did!"

In his excitement Naruto was about to put his hand in the water when the voice yelled at him.

"_NO! If you touch it you will contaminate it! Then it won't work!"_

"_Then how am I supposed to get some of the water?"_

"_Use your chakra."_

Naruto made and oh face. He looked through his bag for something to put the water in. Naruto's hands brushed something cold and smooth.

'_What's this?'_

Naruto pulled the object out. It was clear glass circular flask. Naruto looked at it before deciding to use it. Naruto concentrated on his chakra as he used it to pull out some of the water. Beads of sweat gathered on his fore head for it needed tremendous concentration. Once Naruto had it close enough he had it go into the flask. Naruto sighed in relief as he closed the flask.

"Got it."

"Great! Now let's go! I needed to be home like hours ago! I hope Ka-san isn't mad." Yuki walked out of the hole she created with Naruto behind her.

Naruto turned around as soon as he heard a noise. He saw as the wall repaired itself with the rocks all going back into their original position.

"That's so COOL!"

"Come on Naru! We have to get on home!"

"Oh right!"

Naruto ran after Yuki. They were both climbing down the rocks when out of ho where a huge purple snake head smashed into the rocks next to them.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Naruto jump for it!"

Naruto pushed off the rocks in time just as the snake made a second attempt. Naruto fell into the water with huge splash. The water from the fall was hitting him hard making him go deeper into the water. He struggled as he was losing air. He finally got out of the way of the falling water. Once he broke through the surface he took a big gasp of air. Naruto turned around to see Yuki shooting water balls at the snake.

"Yuki move!"

Yuki moved out of the way just as the snake's tail smashed where she stood a few seconds ago. The snake turned its slitted sea green eyes to him. Naruto tried to swim away fast, but got knocked out of the water by the snake's tail.

"Naruto!"

Naruto groaned in pain as he hit his head on the ground. The snake wrapped its tail around his body lifting him up to his level. Naruto struggled in his grip. Naruto's face scrunched up in pain as it tightened its hold.

"You will make a tasty treat, blondie."

Naruto's eyes widened in fright as the snake opened its mouth ready to devour him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The snake screamed in pain as fire burned its body. His tail released the hold he had on him making him fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAh!"

"Got ya!"

Kyuubi caught Naruto in midair. They landed safely a few feet away from the thrashing snake. The snake seemed to have remembered about the water around it. It submerged its burning body in the water. The others ran towards Naruto to see if he was all right.

"Naruto!"

Aoi ran up to him and hugged him, then smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a complete idiot and running out here at night when you know it's dangerous!"

Naruto smiled apologetically as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Move!" he shouted as the snake returned with another attack.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR BURNING MY BODY!" shouted the enraged snake.

The snake opened its mouth letting out smoke further impairing their sight. They coughed as they all got lungful's of the smoke. Kyuubi held Naruto close making sure that he didn't lose him.

'_Fuck I can't see!' _Kyuubi tried to see through the smoke to see where the others and the snake were.

"_Young one move!" _Naruto snapped his eyes opened as he grabbed hold of Kyuubi and moved out of the way of the snakes snapping mouth.

'_I've had enough of this!' _Naruto sucked in the little air he could and blew it out in a mighty chakra powered blow sending the smoke away. The others sighed in relief at having the smoke gone.

The sound of amused chuckles and clapping filled the air. They all turned to look where they were coming from. Right there in front of the ruined fall stood a man so pale that it made the moon look colorful.

"Good job young light, but now this is the part where I'll kill you!"

With snake like speed Orochimaru moved towards Naruto with his sword drawn. Naruto wasn't fast enough to move in time as Orochimaru thrust his sword.

"Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know you must hate me for the cliffhanger right there! :D<strong>

**I hope I did a good job on writing that scene! I really tried to make as best as I could.**

**Scarletraven007: No I don't think it's weird that you love this story enough to not review for your exam! :D But I hope you did after you read it! I don't want you to fail! That would be bad! D: I wish you luck on them! Thanks for the review! :3**

**Princess Sin: Oh it will be coming soon don't worry ;D and I'm not planning on Itachi going into their world. Sorry :( But don't worry he will meet Kyuubi! I probably gave a little spoiler there. Darn! ;D thanks for the review! ^w^**

**DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC: Yep he will be hella pissed! He'll unleash his foxy fury! And thank you for your review! :D**

**greywindfalcon: Yes! I'm not the only one! :D thanks for the review :)**

**Streema: It is sasunaru and I'm sorry if I confused you or anyone else about the pairing! And yes Kushina and Minato will be so happy when they find out! Thanks for the review ^v^**

**Also thanks to all of my lovely reviewers out there!**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	15. Battle at the Waterfall!

**I hope you guys like my attempt at a fight scene!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

Out of reflex Naruto closed his eyes at the incoming pain or death. They all watched in horror as the sword pierced flesh letting out a crimson flow of blood. Naruto opened his eyes and gasped as the blood poured out. Orochimaru retracted his sword and watched as the body before him fell to his knees on the ground clutching at his wound.

"Kyuubi!" cried Naruto as he saw his brother clutch his wounded shoulder in pain.

"Foolish boy! How dare you get in my way!" shouted Orochimaru in anger.

"I-I dared to get i-in your w-way because you w-were about to kill my brother," said Kyuubi with pain etched in his voice.

"Then you will die!"

Orochimaru made to cut his head off. Sparks flew as Naruto stood in his was with a kunai. Naruto struggled to keep the sword at bay. Orochimaru grinned as he watched Naruto's feeble attempt to stop his brother decapitation. Naruto couldn't hold the sword off much longer. He recited a spell quickly before the sword came down on him.

"DIE!"

The ground under Orochimaru froze causing him to lose his balance and his momentum. Using this as his chance Naruto kicked Orochimaru's stomach sending him tumbling backwards. The others rushed to Naruto's side to offer assistance.

Orochimaru stood up with anger showing on his face. He looked to the now healed snake.

"Manda! Destroy the rest! I'll take care of the blonde!"

"You better have sacrifices ready for me when I'm finished here these will not be enough!" said the snake as it got ready to attack.

"Aoi, Yuki! Grab Kyuubi and get out of here!" shouted Naruto as he threw his bag at her.

Aoi nodded as she caught the bag. She pulled up the bleeding Kyuubi and helped him out of harm's way with Yuki following right behind them.

Takashi pulled out his sword getting ready to attack. Kiba, Kakashi, and Gaara stood by him fighting stances ready. Sasuke stood next to Naruto offering support when needed.

The snake grew tired of waiting and lunged at its prey. The four moved out of the way and launched their own counter attacks. The second the snakes head hit the ground Takashi delivered a series of slashes cutting through the snake's skin. The snake hissed at him and turned his head to him to devour him when wires wrapped around his mouth shutting it closed. Kakashi held onto the wire with all his strength.

"Now!" he shouted giving them all a chance to attack.

They all nodded getting ready to launch their attacks. The snake smirked at them as his tail swiped at them. They all got knocked to the side. The snake laughed as the wire fell.

"What did you all forget my tail?" he said mocking them.

They all gritted their teeth as the snake laughed at them.

* * *

><p>As soon as the snake attacked the others Orochimaru launched his own. He threw shurikens at them with chakra coating.<p>

"Move!" shouted Naruto as he saw the coating.

They moved out of the way in time avoiding all of them. Naruto had no time to do anything as he was kicked in the ribs sending him skidding to the side. Sasuke glared at the snake man and decided to attack.

Sasuke inhaled deeply before he spat out fire balls at him. Orochimaru smirked at his attempt and dodged them all with little effort. With him distracted Naruto used his own spell. He called forth a whip of water. He flicked the whip at Orochimaru who dodged. Naruto glared at him as he gave him a mocking smirk.

"Is that the best you can do? Light warrior!"

Orochimaru slammed his hands on the ground sending chakra in it causing it to lift up in a wave. Sasuke and Naruto cursed as they were thrown in the air by the wave. Orochimaru appeared in front of the falling Naruto with his sword up ready to slash. Naruto called forth a water spell and made a shield and turned it into ice. Orochimaru glared at the ice as his sword only caused a chip on it. Naruto soon commanded the ice to turn into spikes sending them to the pale man. Orochimaru cursed as the ice flew at him. He deflected almost all of them with his sword while some nicked him in places on his body.

Naruto landed next to Sasuke. They glared at him as he glared back at them.

"What now Dobe?" asked Sasuke as he watched the pale man for any sudden movements.

Naruto pouted for a second hearing his per name. "Teme, how about we do the combination?"

Sasuke nodded with a smirk on his face as he pulled out a kunai. Naruto pulled out one as well and nodded to him.

They both charged at Orochimaru with their kunais ready. Orochimaru smirked in amusement at their cooperation. He grabbed Naruto's wrist in a painful grip as he side stepped Sasuke's fist. Naruto threw a punch with his other hand as Orochimaru caught a kick from Sasuke. He used Naruto's captured wrist to flip him away. Naruto twisted in the air and landed just as Sasuke aimed another kick to Orochimaru's head causing him to let go of his other leg and bend back to avoid the kick. Naruto lifted his leg up and brought it down on Orochimaru's face making hit the ground with great force. Naruto had put chakra into that kick.

Sasuke stood next to the panting Naruto who stood at the head of the knocked out snake man.

* * *

><p>Takashi cursed as the snake lunged at him again and swiped at the others with his tail not letting them stay on their feet for more than a few seconds. Having enough of this Takashi used a fire spell he shot a great stream of fire from his mouth in the shape of a dragon. The flame dragon rushed to the snake covering it in flames. The snake screamed in agony as it was once again lit on fire. Takashi smirked as the snake thrashed about. The snake looked at him with loathing.<p>

"I'll be back! And next time you won't be as luck!"

The snake disappeared in puff of smoke.

'_So he was a summons.' _Thought Takashi. He turned to see how Naruto and Sasuke were doing and saw that they also finished their battle. They walked over to them to see the damage they've done. They saw the guy's head smashed into the ground indented and cracked with some cuts on parts of his body.

"That was a bit too easy," said Naruto as he looked at the defeated man.

"Yea you would think they would try harder to kill ya," said Takashi.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him. Sasuke said a dobe making him glare (pout) at him.

Takashi scowled at their interaction. He has been doing that a lot lately since the two of them have been getting to know each other better. Naruto would actually ditch him and Aoi from time to time to be with him. It made him wonder what's going on between the two.

"Let's go get Aoi and Kyuubi then head home," he said distracting himself from his thoughts.

"I'm tired," whined Naruto as they began their walk.

Takashi expected this so he was ready to catch him when he pounced on his back.

"Oof, Dobe! Watch it! You're not as light as you think!"

"Are you calling me fat! Teme!"

"Hn."

"Oi! Answer me! Hn is not an answer!"

Takashi glared at the Uchiha for stealing Naruto from him. Sasuke sensing the glare looked at him. He smirked at him as he walked on with the rambling 'Dobe' on his back.

"Are you even listening to me Teme?"

"No."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

* * *

><p>Pale eyelids opened to reveal yellow snake eyes. Orochimaru looked to Kabuto who stood there anxiously. Orochimaru smirked.<p>

"It would seem they defeated the mud clone I sent and Manda. Form what I gathered the blond is pretty good, but not good enough to go against me. His friends seemed useless except for one which we will have to take care of soon."

A pensive look appeared on his face as he remembered how the raven haired one looked.

"What is troubling you Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"It's one of the brats that were there. He helped the blond in our fight. He looked so much like Madara."

"Madara! But that can't be he-!"

"I know Kabuto! But there is a possibility. After all he wasn't the only Uchiha out there. Now let's go we will report our findings to the _lord _and see what his orders from there are."

Kabuto nodded already preparing the transportation spell. They vanished out of the forest leaving no trace behind.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Kyuubi worriedly as he lied in his bed still. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest waiting for him to open his eyes. A nock was heard from the door as it opened revealing a pink head of hair.<p>

"Naruto I brought you something to eat," said Sakura as she walked in holding up a bowl of warm soup.

Naruto didn't remove his eyes from Kyuubi. He didn't care about eating right now. He just wants his brother to wake up all ready.

Sakura placed the bowl on the dresser next to her and walked over to Naruto. She pulled up a chair from the wall and sat next to him. She looked at the injured red head for a minute before turning to look at her friend. She looked him in the eyes to see sadness and guilt in them.

"Naruto you shouldn't feel like it's your fault," Naruto looked at her, "because it wasn't. You were in danger and Kyuubi protected you because he is your brother."

"You don't understand Sakura. If I hadn't run out at night then he wouldn't have been out there to get hurt."

"But then you would have been killed and isn't that condemning your world do darkness?"

"Sakura he could have died! If that sword pierced him where his heart was then he would have died! He was this close to dying! And it was all because of me and this stupid destiny of mine!"

Sakura flinched at Naruto's tone. Naruto turned back to look at Kyuubi not wanting to talk to her any longer.

"Just go Sakura, leave me alone."

Sakura got up and walked towards the door to leave before Naruto grows angry at her. She stilled as she held the door knob.

"Naruto I may not have known you for that long or your life here, but I can tell that you are not someone to wallow in his own guilt letting something like this get to you. You look really pathetic right now and I just wish you could see yourself so you could see how unlike you you look right now."

It was silent for a few tense moments as she waited for Naruto to say or do something. The silence was broken as Naruto spoke.

"Just get out of here Sakura."

Sakura sagged her shoulders in disappointment and walked out of the room closing the door gently behind her. She sighed as she leaned against the closed door.

"So is the dobe all right?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him, seeing him leaning on the wall in front of her. She starred at him for a bit before answering.

"No he's depressed at the moment and is blaming himself for what happened. He didn't eat the food I brought him. If only Takashi-san and Aoi-chan didn't have to leave they could have helped him out of this."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the door. Sakura watched surprised as Sasuke yanked the door open and slammed it close behind him. Sakura placed her ear on the door so she could hear what's going on.

"_That's it Dobe your behavior is annoying everyone so stop it!"_

"_Teme! Why don't you leave me alone! I'm not annoying anyone since I'm in here!"_

"_It doesn't matter if you're in here or out there you still manage to find a way to annoy the hell out of someone!"_

"_Well then why don't you all get the fuck out of here so I won't annoy you!"_

"_Because we are your friends who are trying to help your sorry ass! And I won't leave until you eat the fucking soup!"_

"_What if I don't want to eat the soup? It's not like you can make me!"_

"_You wanna bet!"_

All Sakura heard from that point on was fighting and banging of things. A crowd had formed by the door as they listened to the struggle. They wondered how Kyuubi still slept with all the noise going on.

"_Ha! Now open your mouth Dobe!"_

"_No aghk!"_

"_Usuratonkachi."_

_*cough cough "You asshole! Are you trying to kill me!"_

"_I'm trying to help you ya dumbass!"_

More ruckus was heard as they tumbled about in the room.

"_Ha! Now look who's pinned down now!"_

"_Get off Dobe before I make you!"_

"_Like you can! Whoah!"_

Again more banging was heard.

"_Fuck! That hurt!"_

"_Are you ok? Ahh!"_

"_Hn. Dobe."_

"_Hey no fair you cheated! I thought you were actually hurt ya ass hole!"_

"How about we go to the living room and wait for them to come out when their done," said Kakashi.

"Why does it sound so dirty coming out of your mouth?" said Kiba as Kankuro agreed with him.

"Because he's a pervert," said Sakura.

Kakashi pouted as the kids all gave him glares and walked to the living room whispering thing about him behind his back.

"Iruka! Their being mean again," he whined.

Iruka looked at him before walking off. "Their right about you though."

Kakashi pouted, not that anyone can see it, and walked after him.

"I'm not a pervert, most of the time anyway."

Iruka scoffed at him.

"What? I'm not!"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke lay panting on the ground tired from their earlier struggle. They were both dishelved form rolling around on the ground and pulling on each other's clothes and hair. Sasuke looked at his arm as it throbbed in pain from the bite Naruto gave him earlier. Sasuke threw a glare at him making Naruto flash a cheeky smirk at his pain. Naruto winced as his check throbbed from the elbow in the face he got from Sasuke. This time Sasuke smirked while Naruto scowled (pouted). They laid there for a few minutes more before Sasuke spoke.<p>

"Maybe we should adjust our selves so that we don't look like we just had a round of wild sex," suggested Sasuke.

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's description of their appearance. Naruto nodded as he stood up and started adjusting his clothes. Sasuke did the same and racked his fingers through his hair to get to look as close to his hair style. He looked to Naruto and scowled to see that Naruto's hair was back to its original style.

"So are you done being a little drama queen?" he asked.

Naruto glared at his choice of words and sat down in the chair he was on before their little fight started.

"I'm not being a drama queen. I'm being a worried brother," he said looking at Kyuubi.

Sasuke looked at him as well amazed that he was still asleep after all the noise they made in the room. He looked to Naruto.

"Come on Dobe lets go to the kitchen and get you something to eat. You haven't eaten since last night and its already 2pm." Sasuke had gotten a sense of how to tell time in this place since they have no clocks.

"I just ate, you force fed me the soup remember?"

"I hardly count chocking on two spoonfuls of soup enough fuel for your body. Now come on lets go."

Naruto protested as Sasuke grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. When they left the room Kyuubi opened an eye and smiled. He was actually awake during the whole episode between the two teens. It was hilarious watching them as they didn't seem to notice him. That Uchiha cracked him up. Kyuubi tried to sit up, but clutched his shoulder in pain. His eyes watered a little as he held in the scream that tried to escape. He stayed lying down on the bed, looking up at the white ceiling. He was getting a headache from the white and closed his eyes. Kyuubi decided to go back to sleep seeing as he had nothing else to do and he was still tired. Kyuubi closed his eyes welcoming sleep.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru kneeled down before his lord as he glared down at him.<p>

"I thought I told you the next time I saw you I wanted to hear that he was taken care of!" boomed the man's angry voice.

"Y-yes, but I had to come to you to tell you of something surprising."

The man looked at Orochimaru impassively before nodding for him to go on.

"Well I sent a clone to fight with the boy to test his skills when I saw a boy with raven hair. He displayed all the characteristics of an Uchiha."

Surprise passed before the man's eyes before disbelief flowed in.

"Impossible, I made sure to kill every last one of them."

"If you don't believe me I could show you."

Orochimaru waved his hand in the air as his chakra formed a mirror that showed the image of Sasuke. The man looked at the mirror with astonishment before they narrowed in thought.

"He holds a very striking resemblance don't you think?" Orochimaru watched him with a smirk on his face.

The man waved his hand through the image disrupting the spell. He turned his back to him as he was deep in thought. Orochimaru watched him waiting for any orders.

"I will pardon you this time, but the next I expect the job to be done. As for the boy, bring him to me."

"Yes my lord." He bowed down.

"Now go," with that the man disappeared with a sentence.

"You have a month Orochimaru. Do not disappoint me!"

As soon as he could no longer sense his presence a sneer appeared on his face.

"Oh, I cannot wait until I crush your skull with my bare hands and rip that stone out of your grasp! Kabuto!"

"Yes my lord." Kabuto appeared at the call of his name.

"Get the sound four ready! You will lead them in an attack against the light I have more pressing matters to attend than to go killing some meaningless worm."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!"

Kabuto vanished as Orochimaru stood there and looked at the moon.

'_Soon the moon with be bathed in blood as the world is consumed in total darkness! With me as its supreme ruler!'_

Orochimaru's maniacal laughter filled the air as his plans to rule filled his brain.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at Kyuubi's bed side when a chill went down his spine he wrapped his arms around himself feeling cold all of a sudden.<p>

"If you're cold you should close the window baka."

Surprised Naruto looked at the awake Kyuubi.

"Kyuu! You're awake!" Naruto launched himself at his brother giving him a tight hug and mumbling apologize in his chest.

"Hey! Hey! Kit its ok, don't worry. It wasn't your fault that I got hurt."

"But if I hadn't run out then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He spoke into his shirt.

"Kit if you want me to hear what you're saying you're going to have to not speak into my chest. I don't have ears there ya know," he said playfully.

Naruto sat up and moved to sit beside Kyuubi.

"I said if I didn't run off like that then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto to see guilt in his face. Kyuubi scowled before bonking him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being a dobe as Uchiha says. What happened was not your fault, but mine. I shouldn't have gotten you mad and ruined your little party. I just want you to tell me when something is bothering you or if something is wrong, but if you don't want to I'll understand. Just know that I'll always be here if you need something. Okay?"

Naruto nodded as Kyuubi ruffled his hair making him laugh and swat at his hand. This soon turned into tickling with as much as Kyuubi can do with one hand while lying down. Once Kyuubi retracted his hand to let Naruto breathe again he looked at Naruto with question.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just heal me? It would have been a lot better than lying in bed unable to move my shoulder."

"Because if I'm always healing you then your body's natural ability to heal and mend your bones will stop and then you will become dependent on me to heal you whenever you get hurt. Even when you get a small cut. Also I thought you needed to rest in your bed for a few days seeing as you have been working a bit too hard."

"Tch, and whose fault is that I wonder," he said sarcastically.

Naruto smacked his head getting a yelp in return.

"I'll back with something for you to eat! So don't go to sleep or else you will starve until morning!"

Kyuubi pouted as he rubbed his abused head.

"You're not supposed to hit an injured person ya know!"

"It doesn't count if it's you!"

"Meanie!"

* * *

><p>Naruto quietly got out of Kyuubi's room with the used plates in hand. He walked over to the dish washing station placing them in there to wash in the morning. He walked out to the living room where the others were waiting. He grabbed his bag which was by the door and plopped on the couch next to Sasuke.<p>

"So first things first, we need to keep our voices down so that Kyuu doesn't wake up. Okay first of all I was going to give you guys these when we were celebrating my completion."

The girls watched excitedly as Naruto reached in his bag. He pulled out three attachable medical pouches from his bag and handed them to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"These are medical kits that have ointments, bandages, scalpels, gloves, and needles. Use them sparingly since you only have small amounts. I'll show you guys tomorrow how to make more ointments for when you run out."

They all nodded as they looked through their kits excitedly.

"Now, when I ran out at night I ran into Yuki. She led me to our cave which is where you guys found us fighting that creep by the waterfall. She found what we have been looking for! The Seeing Water!"

Naruto pulled out the flask with the water showing them all. They all stared at it waiting for it to do something, but nothing happened. They all frowned in disappointment.

"Nothing's happening," said Kiba.

"It's obvious that nothing's happening genius," mocked Neji.

"How does it work?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto starred at the water in the flask in confusion.

"I don't really know, hopefully I will get a visit from the voice tonight so that she can explain to me how to use it."

"Well since that's it I think we should all get some rest," said Iruka.

They all nodded as some yawned and walked over to their room. Sasuke helped Naruto off the couch and pulled Sakura up from the ground.

"I swear you guys make me feel like your caretaker."

"But you love that don't ya and you love us!" teased Naruto.

"Hardly now go get some sleep Dobe before more brain cells die in your brain from the lack of sleep."

"Teme! That can't happen!... Can it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! Anyway they will soon start their little quest now that they found the water! :D I'm warning you guys there will be character death when they start their quest! Blood and violence will also be included! Also there will be characters that will pop up to help or ruin their chances to get the stone. I'll give you guys a little spoiler since you have been great readers! :) Here it is a little look at what's ahead<strong>

_**Naruto cried silently as he watched the coffin enter the earth burying the person who has always been with him. He felt more tears pouring out of his eyes starting to blind his vision. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, but paid no mind to it as people started walking up to the grave throwing flowers for the one inside. Naruto clenched the stems of the flowers in his hand. This was their favorite flowers. He didn't know why they would like this simple flour. He looked at the daisy in his hand then to the stone where the person's name was etched on.**_

'_**Why? Why did you have to go? I need you..'**_

_**The crowed left as soon as the casket was covered by earth. Naruto walked up to it slowly still wiling in his mind that this was all bad dream. He stopped in front of the tombstone staring at the name. He fell down on his knees clutching the flowers in his hands as uncontrollable sobs racked his body. Kyuubi walked up to his crying brother and wrapped his arms around him. He was hurting inside seeing his brother like this.**_

_**Naruto cries reached the heavens as tears from the heavens fell and pelted the ground below.**_

**So there you go! Hope you like that little sneak peak at what's ahead! And I'm sure most of you are sighing in relief seeing that Kyuubi isn't dead. Keep reading to find out who it is!**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	16. Mind trespassing

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was inside relaxing that day after a full week of intense training. They were all in Naruto's living room lounging about and having their own little conversations or group one when there was an interesting subject. Naruto at the moment, to everyone's surprise was reading the big book that Jiraiya gave him. What surprised everyone even more was that Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap so that he could also read with him since the teme wanted to read too. This made it easier for Sasuke to read with Naruto and help him see the word he would point to when he didn't know what it meant. Sasuke at first was a bit distracted when they first got in this position, but soon didn't mind it. He liked having Naruto sitting this close to him and he also liked that fresh water smell he has acquired. He would never say any of this out loud any time soon.<p>

"What does tela-telacunesis mean?" Naruto asked looking at the book with confusion.

"Telekinesis Dobe, It means that you can use your mind to lift up objects."

"Oh!"

Naruto went back to reading with his pink tongue sticking out in concentration. Sasuke was distracted by his tongue for a bit before remembering something.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anything else about Madara and the Uchihas that lived here?"

Naruto closed the book and placed it on the table in front of him. He leaned all the way back on Sasuke making him give a grunt since he didn't do it too gently. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well I actually know something from what Tsubaki-kasan told me."

Everyone seemed to gather around wanting to hear the history of the Uchiha here.

"Tsubaki-kasan told me that the Uchiha had once been a great clan in this village. The Uchiha had settled in this land a long time ago with the Senju clan. The Uchiha clan was known as the greatest fighters in the land and the greatest spell casters. They were supposedly the greatest at everything. They had this cool ability called the sharingan. The sharingan is what we call a Kekkei Genkai, blood line limit. The sharingan looks red with three tomoe around the pupil. It's said that the sharingan can copy all of your moves, read all your moves, and distort time and space! The sharingan was said to have been descended from the Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan, which I'll talk about later."

"The Uchiha and Senju both created a great village known as Konoha, but now Konoha is not as great as it once was as you have seen from our trips onto the village. Back then Konoha was a great and beautiful village. It was very huge with lots of houses and shops. It even had a gate around it as a form of protection. Hashirama-sama and Madara where once great friends when they created this great village. They worked together to make this village the most prosperous and glorious village out there, but that friendship was soon ended because of the village they created. The villagers decided that they wanted to nominate Hashirama-sama as the leader while others wanted Madara wanted to be the leader. This soon turned into a one sided rivalry between the two. Hashirama was eventually elected leader leaving Madara with disbelief and anger. He couldn't believe that he was elected leader instead of him. While the village was celebrating the election of the new leader Madara was plotting his revenge on the village. The Uchiha clan had no problem with Hashirama being leader which angered Madara even more. One day he called a clan meeting to tell his clan about his plot to overthrow Hashirama and gain rule over Konoha, but not just Konoha he wanted to rule all the lands. The elders thought he lost his mind, they couldn't believe what they were hearing! They banished Madara from the clan without second thoughts. Madara left with his sharingan angrily blazing in the form of the mangekyo Sharingan! They all gasped as they knew what that meant. Madara had killed his own brother to obtain this power. He left the village with his maniacal plot still in mind. It had been months since anyone heard or seen Madara Uchiha. People were beginning to think that he was dead. Until on the night of a full moon he appeared in the Uchiha compound. He slaughtered all of his fellow brethren without a single thought to who they were. He killed everyone even the women and children."

Naruto paused to let out a deep sigh. He looked at everyone to see looks of shock on their faces. He felt Sasuke stiffen and saw as his fist tightened.

"What happened next?" he asked.

Naruto looked uncertain about continuing, but knew that Sasuke won't let him go until he heard the whole story.

"Madara left that night covered in the blood of his fellow clan members with a haunting laugh filling the air. When Hashirama heard of this he was enraged and saddened that his once good friend would do such a thing to his own clan. He was about to order a group of men to form a party to hunt him down when Madara appeared in the center if the village. He ran there to see what it is he wanted. Madara smirked as he looked upon his long ago friend. He held up his hand showing him the stone that we are now searching for. Hashirama was shocked to see that Madara had obtained the stone. Madara smiled evilly as he used the stones powers to destroy the great village before Hashirama had time to blink. He looked all around him to see the devastation and destruction of the once great village. He looked up to a pile of rubble to see Madara standing there with a crazed look in his eyes as he looked at what he had done. He disappeared leaving Hashirama there to just stare at the rubble and debris. Later on when Madara was making the final touches to his plan Hashirama appeared before him with a determined face. Madara smirked thinking that he came to finally meet his death. He chuckled seeing the man before him who is powerless against him while he has the stone to amplify his abilities. He stopped chuckling as he saw Hashirama hold up the same stone he had. He trembled in rage as Hashirama smirked at him and lifted his fist up to battle. From there you all know they fought with Hashirama winning."

Naruto closed his eyes expecting some questions to come up. He felt Sasuke shift behind him.

"What's the mangekyo sharingan?"

"The mangekyo sharingan is like a more advanced version of the sharingan. I don't really know much besides that. What Tsubaki-kasan told me is that in order to get the mangekyo sharingan you must kill your best friend. The only set back that I know about it is that it can really damage your eye sight causing you to go blind and the only solution to that is to take the eyes of you sibling. So Madara did both of those killing one person, his brother and best friend."

"What about the Hyuuga clan?" asked Neji.

"Hmm, well the Hyuuga clan was also once a great clan until a war that broke out long ago that completely wiped them all out. It was said that their Kekkei Genkai was to be able to see the chakra system in the body and the pressure points. They were able to see from very far distances using their Byakugan. I'm pretty sure there is more to it, but I don't have any more information."

"How do you activate these Kekkei Genkai?"

"Well from what I know is that it takes time and training, also you pour chakra into your eyes. I wouldn't try it though since we have no idea if that's all you need to do. Well I think I should get started on dinner."

Naruto got off of Sasuke's lap and stretched while walking to the kitchen. The others went back to chatting while Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata sat there contemplating what they heard.

"I think we should try this out," said Neji.

"B-but Naruto-kun s-said that h-he doesn't k-know if this is all true!" said Hinata.

"You never know until you try it," said Sasuke, "Tomorrow we will try this out and see if it'll work."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Hinata-sama after all I'm sure that you wouldn't be able to do it anyway."

Hinata flinched at Neji's condescending tone. She bit her lip then looked up with determination.

"I-I'll do it!"

Sasuke smirked and Neji frowned at her decision.

* * *

><p>A man with orange spiky hair stood outside watching the rain fall down. His eyes were a grey shade with rings in his eyes. His eyes were known as the rinnegan. A woman stood by the mouth of the cave for protection from the falling rain. She looked at her companion with no emotion showing on her face.<p>

"Pain we need to go. He is waiting."

Pain stood there for a few seconds longer he turned towards his companion and nodded. They both vanished out of the area.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he put the book that he was reading down. His brain hurt from all the information he had taken in that day. He rubbed his temples to try and relieve some of the pain. He sighed looking up at the ceiling in his room. He has been thinking a lot lately about the battle at the waterfall. It didn't even seem the snake man was trying that much, it looked like he was just playing with them. He wondered what the guy's purpose in fighting them was.<p>

Naruto got off his bed and walked over to the window to look out at the night sky. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he gazed at the vast amount of stars. He looked to the flask on the table next to his bed. He hadn't gotten a single communication with the voice in a while now. He wondered when it will come back to tell him how to use the water. He sighed frustrated at his situation. He got up closed the curtains to the window and jumped on his bed willing sleep take him.

* * *

><p>Pain and the woman appeared in a candle lit room with smooth stone covered walls. In the middle sat their master with a black cloak on. He sat in the middle of some type of pentagram with the other members standing at certain points of the circle. Pain and the woman bowed before taking their place at the open points.<p>

"What took you so long? Pain, Konan?" asked the man in the middle.

"Forgive us master I was just caught up by the rain," answered Pain.

The visible lower half of the man's face had a smirk in place. "It seems you are all ways caught up in the rain. Pain, your thoughts will lead you astray one day please do so as to keep your mind on earth."

"Yes master."

"Hn."

Chanting filled the room as they prepared the spell for their master.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up that morning with a bad feeling. He didn't know what it was, but he could just feel danger creeping up on him. The others thought he was being a bit paranoid seeing as today seemed like another nice quite ordinary day. Takashi and Aoi arrived at his at mid-day to start on training. That feeling only grew worse as the day went on. He was currently in the kitchen deep in thought while making lunch for everyone. The girls were in the kitchen with him at the moment helping him make lunch for everyone.<p>

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! NARUTO!"

Naruto jumped not expecting the sudden yelling of his name in his ear. Naruto looked to Ino to see concern written on all of the girls faces.

"What's wrong whiskers?" asked Temari.

"Uh, nothing! Just this feeling won't go away and it's really bothering me."

"You're still on that? Come on it's nothing to worry about! Nothing's wrong see! Everything is fine!"

Naruto smiled and nodded dismissing the bad feeling and smiling with the rest of the girls.

"Say! How about we put something extra in Kiba's lunch?"

They all had grins on their face while Naruto sweat dropped at the girls' evilness.

* * *

><p>The man's eyes snapped open as he felt the seal was ready for use.<p>

"Now!"

"Hai!"

The symbol glowed as chakra was feed in it activating the spell.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking out the house with the food in hand with the girls next to him. They were all laughing and waved to the others who waved back. Naruto was happily smiling when he felt a strange force in his head. He stopped in his tracks as he was dazed for a second.<p>

"Naruto are you all right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, just felt strange for a sec-AHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto dropped the food in his hands as he clutched his head as tremendous amount of pain exploded within. Naruto dropped down on his knees as the pain was too much for him. The girls all dropped the food and surrounded Naruto not knowing what's wrong.

"Naruto! what's wrong?"

The others ran over to them to see what was happening. Takashi moved through them to get to Naruto who was now curled up on the ground clutching his head. He grabbed Naruto's hands and pried them of his head. A strange symbol appeared on his forehead.

"Shit! Naruto hang in there we're going to get you to Chiyo!"

Naruto gave another pained yell as another powerful bout of pain hit his brain. Takashi lifted Naruto up and ran towards the dragon stables. Sasuke followed him wanting to be there for his friend. Takashi quickly led Kaji out and mounted him bare back not having time to put a saddle on him. Sasuke did the same grabbing Inazuma. They both left with the in pain Naruto to Chiyo's

-Naruto's mind-

Naruto had no idea where he was all he knew was that he felt pain all over like his soul was being burned. He heard an evil chuckle echo through the darkness surrounding the little light he had around him.

"_What's wrong boy? Can't take all the pain? Aww well to bad!"_

Naruto felt a more intense pain rake through him causing him to fall in a heap on the ground and making the light fade a little more.

"_It was just your bad luck to be the one chosen to fulfill that idiotic angels roll in our little game. It's not too late for you to drop out now if you do I promise to let you live as my slave."_

_Naruto looked up as a dark figure came out of the shadows. He watched as the dark cloaked man stepped up to him. Naruto trembled a bit as the man looked down at him. _

"_Hmm if I wasn't so sure you were human I would say that you were an angel." _

_Naruto flinched away as the man tried to touch him. The man chuckled at his actions and retracted his hand._

"_Very strange for a boy to look more beautiful than a woman. You must be wondering who I am?"_

_Naruto nodded then clutched his head as another bout of pain occurred._

"_Well I am the one you're going against, I'm the dark one."_

_Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the man in front of him. He trembled a little as it set in that this man has somehow found a way to make contact with him._

"_That pain you are feeling now is being caused by me. You see we are currently in your mind and what I am doing is looking through your mind and taking some information from it which is why you are feeling pain. This process is very painful so don't worry I'm not killing you… at least not yet. So just relax while I look through your memories."_

_The man left chuckling leaving Naruto to the pain and darkness in his mind._

_-Outside world-_

Takashi looked down at Naruto as he griped his hairs and clenched his teeth in pain. _'Don't worry Naru we're going to get you help!'_

Kaji exchanged a worried glance with Inazuma as they heard the painful screams. Inazuma could feel the worry rolling of the two dark haired teens. He looked ahead to see that they made it to the old woman's house. Once they both touched land both raven haired teens jumped off and raced to Chiyo's door. Sasuke pounded on the door as Takashi held Naruto who was now crying in pain.

Chiyo opened the door with a glare. Her eyes widened seeing the in pain Naruto clutching onto Takashi's shirt. She ushered them inside. Jiraiya looked up from his seat to see them enter he followed them to the back room as Takashi placed Naruto down on a table. He pried Naruto's hand from his shirt and stepped back next to Sasuke as they watched Chiyo work.

"What happened?" asked Jiraiya.

"W-we don't know we were just standing there waving at a happy Naruto until he started clutching his head in pain and dropped to the ground screaming in pain, then this weird symbol appeared on his forehead."

Jiraiya stepped up to take a look at the mark Takashi told him about. Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise and cursed in recognition of what it is.

"What is it Jiraiya?" asked Chiyo.

"This is a powerful spell used to enter someone's mind from far away without ever having to know or have seen the person. All you would need is an idea of who you are looking for or something of theirs."

Jiraiya pulled out some ink from his pockets and started to write some symbols on the palm of his hands. Jiraiya placed both palms above Naruto's sweat covered forehead.

"I will need the two of you to hold Naruto down. He is going through a lot of pain right now and this will only increase it."

The two ravens nodded and each stood at one side of Naruto. Jiraiya started chanting making a faint blue glow appear on his hands. Naruto arched of the table releasing a powerful scream as more pain filled his body.

"Hold him still!"

They both pushed Naruto down on the table and pinned him down from making any more movements.

"Come on Naruto you can do this," whispered Takashi.

"Dobe you better make it through this," whispered Sasuke.

-Naruto's mind-

_Naruto screamed out as the pain doubled making it unbearable. He felt like he was dying which would have been a better choice than what he was experiencing. Naruto's vision blurred as tears feel out._

_The man appeared once more with anger written on his body. "How dare those fools interfere with my spell!"_

_He looked at Naruto then placed his hand on his head. Naruto looked up at his red eyes with shock. _

'_Those are!'_

_He screamed once more as the man closed his eyes._

_-Outside-_

They all were waiting to see if this would work and get whoever is in Naruto's mind out. The two held Naruto down as he tried to thrash about on the table. They would both wince every time Naruto would let out a pained scream. Naruto finally stilled and laid there panting. Jiraiya stopped thinking that his counter spell worked. Takashi and Sasuke let him go and looked to Naruto's face expecting him to open tired blues eyes.

Naruto's eyes opened to show red eyes with three tomoe spinning wildly. A glare was sent to all of them making a shiver run down their spine. Soon Naruto spoke in a voice that was entirely not his.

"Fools! Do you actually think you can stop me from getting what I want? Ha! You must all be stupider than what I thought!"

"What have you done with Naruto?" shouted the angered Uchiha.

Naruto's head turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Well you must be the one Orochimaru was talking about. You really do look like an Uchiha, too bad you lack the ability to unlock the sharingan."

"Listen you either get out of Naruto's head right now before I find you and kick your sorry ass!"

"My, what a temper you have."

An unnaturally evil grin appeared on Naruto's face further angering Sasuke. His expression soon changed as he clutched onto his head.

"Ahh! What are you doing?"

They all watched in confusion as he grunted in pain.

"NOOO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO DO THIS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They watched as Naruto's eyes returned to the normal blue they know. Naruto fell back on the table panting and sweaty.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he cautiously moved towards him.

Naruto slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke relaxed seeing Naruto's blues eyes and his small smile.

"H-hey T-teme," said a weak Naruto.

"Dobe you had us scared!"

"S-sorry." He said wincing a bit.

"How do you feel?" whispered Chiyo.

"M-my head h-hurts."

"That's to be expected after what you went through," said Jiraiya.

Chiyo gave Naruto some medicine and a glass of water.

"Take him home to rest we will come by tomorrow in the morning to see how he's doing. I gave him some medicine to ease away the pain and to put him asleep for a while. Now go."

They both nodded. Takashi made to pick up Naruto, but Sasuke beat him to it already having Naruto in his arms with Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck. Takashi scowled at the blue head as he followed him out.

Once they were gone a troubled look appeared on both of their faces.

"Jiraiya you know what this means."

"Yes, it would mean that Sarutobi-sensei's suspicions were correct. Madara is still out there and also it isn't good if Orochimaru is involved."

"You need to go with him on this journey, he can't do this alone! He will need your guidance."

"He is not doing this alone Chiyo he's got those other teens going with him, but I'll still go just to make sure he is safe. It might also prove useful to take them to Tsunade for further training."

Chiyo felt more reassured knowing that Jiraiya was going to go with Naruto on his quest to find the stone.

"You know I can't wait until those two fight it out for the right to Naruto."

Chiyo grinned having the exact same thought.

* * *

><p>When the two got back home they were bombarded with questions asking what happened and if Naruto was okay. Kyuubi was also there on the verge of panic asking what happened to his brother and if he was all right. They answered all the questions and took Naruto to his room. Takashi and Sasuke both stood there starring at Naruto before looking up and glaring at each other.<p>

"Hn"

"Hn"

They both stayed there waiting for the other to leave. Aoi finally came in the room to see them standing there glaring. Aoi rolled her eyes before grabbing Takashi.

"Come on Takashi we need to get home! My mom doesn't want me to stay overnight again!"

Takashi was protesting as Aoi pushed him out the door.

"Bye Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke scowled at her, but waved good bye. Takashi threw a glare at him stating that this isn't over. Sasuke smirked making him glare harder. He didn't know why, but he felt satisfied knowing that Takashi was gone. He would always feel irritated seeing Takashi near Naruto and he didn't know why. He scowled as these feelings started to make him confused. Sasuke looked at Naruto hearing him shift on the bed. Sasuke smiled seeing Naruto's peaceful face. It was much better than seeing Naruto in pain. He cringed just seeing that pained face in his mind. His heart constricted every time he heard Naruto's pained scream and saw his face scrunched up in pain.

Sasuke looked up as he saw Kyuubi walk in and sit down on the bed next to Naruto. He placed a hand on his head and started to run his fingers through it.

"Thanks for taking him to Grandma Chiyo Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, "Takashi also took him and he actually moved faster than I to take him there I just followed to make sure he was alright."

Kyuubi scowled a little. "I guess I'll thank him the next time I see him, but I feel better knowing you will also be there taking care of my little brother."

Kyuubi smirked seeing the small blush on Sasuke's face. _'Hmm, so my suspicions are true. I wonder if he realizes how he feels.'_

"I-I'll be out side."

Kyuubi nodded and watched him leave. Kyuubi shook his head in amusement. _'Teens these days.'_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a room full of light the same room he first heard the voice. Naruto stood up from lying on the ground. He looked around the room unlike how he did last time. He scowled only seeing vast whiteness and nothing in it besides himself. He walked around the room trying to see if he would find anything. He stopped when he saw a bright light appear.<em>

"_Hello Naruto-kun."_

"_Um, hello." Naruto looked at the light as it wasn't too bright to hurt his eyes, but still obscuring the one in it._

"_Today you met the man who is trying to restart this war. I must warn you little one that his man has most likely found out where your location is putting everyone in danger."_

_Naruto's eyes widened as panic took hold. _

"_What! I-I have to leave! If he comes here he will kill everyone!"_

"_That is why I am here. I came to tell you how to use the water you have found."_

_Naruto looked at her paying attention._

"_To activate the water you must keep a clear mind only thinking about the thing you want the most. Then you add a little of your chakra and then the water will start glowing. Once that happens it will show you where you must go, but it won't show you immediately where it is. It will first take you through trials that will test you and your companions to see if you are strong enough and what type of heart you have to wield the stone."_

"_All right! We'll pass every test that comes our way!" Naruto then looked uncertain. "Um, will this guy be able to enter my mind again?"_

"_Yes, but do not worry I will cast a protective spell upon you and your companions. That way you will all be protected by his mind probing magic."_

_Naruto felt more relieved knowing that his mind won't be trespassed again by that creepy guy. Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine._

"_Rest little one, your mind is still recuperating from his mind probing."_

_Naruto nodded feeling the tiredness set in. the light was starting to fade._

"_Wait! Please don't go!"_

_Naruto walked up to the light and wrapped his arms around it feeling a waist. The woman was startled not expecting this. The angel placed her arms around the boy giving him the comfort he was seeking._

"_All right little one I will stay."_

_Naruto relaxed in her hold as she sat down with him. Naruto placed his head on her lap as she started to hum a soothing lullaby._

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to the sun shining through his window. He felt a weight across his chest and looked down to see an arm. He followed the arm to see it was Kyuubi. He scowled seeing his brother drooling on his pillow. Naruto grinned evilly getting an idea. He kicked Kyuubi off his bed making him yelp as he fell on his ass on the hard wood floor.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK! What was that for?" shouted Kyuubi.

Naruto laughed at his brother before getting off his bed. "That was for drooling on my pillow you ass."

Kyuubi pouted at his little brother. "Naru-chan your mean and I was just staying here keeping you unconscious ass company."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his brother. Kyuubi smirked jumping up on the bed and chasing Naruto out of the room. Naruto ran out of the room screaming in happiness. Kyuubi smiled as he chased his laughing brother.

"Get back here you little shit!"

"No!"

Everyone watched the two brothers run out run out the house and run around the front of the house. Those two put a smile on them this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it's short, but I wanted it to end here so no complaining! <strong>

**The action is about to start! :D You guys saw some Sasuke and Takashi rivalry going on! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please fav and review! :D **


	17. The decision

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting at the highest top of a rock side of a hill. He was listening to Sasuke's iPod and scrolling down Ino's text messages on her phone. He looked down to see them all trying desperately to climb up and retrieve their electronics. He watched Ino's mouth move and removed the ear buds to hear what she was saying.<p>

"YOU BETTER NOT BE LOOKING THROUGH MY TEXTS!"

"Uh, but I am!"

"YOU LITTLE!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her feeling safe all the way up there that is until she gets to him. Naruto looked down to see that Sasuke wasn't even trying at all. Naruto frowned, he thought that the Teme would at least try to retrieve his precious iPod, but he guesses that it's not important to him.

"OI! TEME! WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING LIKE THE OTHERS?"

Sasuke opened one of his eyes and looked at the blond from all the way down from the tree he was leaning against.

"BECAUSE DOBE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT MY IPOD!"

Naruto pouted before he got an idea.

"SUUUUUUUUUURE YOU ARE. I THINK YOU'RE JUST SCARED TO CLIMB UP HERE AND GET IT SINCE I WOULD KICK YOUR AASS BACK DOWN!"

Sasuke's eye twitched at Naruto's cocky comment, but remained quiet.

"TEME IS A SCARDY CAT! HE IS SCARED OF THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS NARUTO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN UCHIHA!"

Sasuke's face twisted into a scowl. Naruto couldn't see his scowl, but he could just feel it.

"I'M SURE ITACHI COULD MAKE IT UP HERE IN 3 MINUTES!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open with a glare. He got up from his spot and practically jumped on the rock side and started climbing like a professional rock climbing athlete.

Naruto knew that using Itachi as a taunt was a no no, but he had to. Now he was regretting it with the determined Sasuke climbing up and fast. He began to sweat not liking the look promising pain once he got him. Naruto almost gave a whop when he saw Sasuke lose his footing. His eyes widened as he saw the smirk on Sasuke's face as he used the chakra training to stop his fall. He was standing horizontally on the rock side. Naruto watched as he ran up with great speed. Naruto cursed and got up leaving the electronics on the ground where he was sitting.

Sasuke was already to the top when he saw Naruto running. With a smirk he chased after the Dobe. Naruto looked behind him to see the raven. He had that smirk that said he had him where he wanted him. Naruto turned back to looking what was in front of him. His eyes widened as he skidded to a stop. Sasuke not expecting him to stop crashed into him sending them down with a splash.

Sasuke groaned as he his upper half with his hands. Sasuke looked down to see bubbles coming up. Naruto's head popped up with a gasp for air. Sasuke looked at him with amusement.

"Teme! Were you trying to drown me!"

"Hn."

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that!"

It was quiet for a while until Sasuke saw Naruto shift under him.

"Um Sasuke could you get off of me so that I can get up."

Sasuke scrambled up giving Naruto the room to get up. Naruto pouted at his dripping wet clothes. Naruto sighed as he got out of the water. He started striping himself of his clothes. Sasuke watched him feeling his eyes drawn to the stripping blond. Naruto wasn't aware of the show he was putting on for Sasuke. Once his clothes were off he used a spell to dry them off. He wasn't going to use it with his clothes on in case he did something wrong.

Sasuke tore his eyes away as he heard the others running to them.

"Well don't you look like a drowned rat."

Sasuke glared at Neji. He stood up and started taking off his own clothes except for his boxers. The girls all drooled at the sight, except for Hinata who blushed like crazy and tried to keep her eyes off him. Sasuke ignored the hungry eyes and started ringing out his clothes. Naruto walked up to him fully dressed once more and dried his clothes for him. Sasuke mumbled a thanks and started to place them back on much to the disappointment of the girls.

"So I guess we won your challenge Naruto," said Shino.

Naruto pouted and glared at Sasuke. "This is your fault! I didn't even get to finish reading about how Amaru cheated on Eiji!"

"Naruto! You're not supposed to say it out loud!" shouted a wide eyed Ino.

"Why? It's not like they are here to hear me," said Naruto with a roll of his eyes, "Now let's all go back! I have something to give you all!"

They were all sitting in the living room waiting for Naruto to reemerge from his room. Kyuubi was outside working on the stables. They were all curious to know what it was Naruto was going to give them. They even questioned Sasuke and Sakura, but they didn't know either. Naruto finally came back into the living room carrying a box. Naruto plopped on a spot in between Sasuke and Sakura.

"What's in the box?" asked Tenten.

"Something that was sent to me to accomplish me destiny. I didn't know what it was for at first, but I do now."

Naruto opened the box and held it so that they can all see the stones inside.

"Wow, those are a lot of rocks!"

"Stones!"

"Whatever," said Kiba with a roll of his eyes.

Naruto threw a withering glare at him before pulling out a stone.

"I've studied the stones and found out what they do. I've also got to know you all and learned what kind of personality you all have, so I'm going to give you all an element stone or a healing stone!"

Naruto pulled out the healing stones and handed them to the girls even the ones who didn't train for it.

"These stone will help your healing spells by increasing their healing rate and by decreasing the amount of chakra needed to cast them."

"Why did you give one to Temari and me?" asked Tenten.

Naruto shrugged. "Just in case."

Naruto pulled out the fire stones out next and handed them to Kakashi and Sasuke. He then pulled out water stones handing one to Iruka, Hinata, and Neji. The earth stones went to Gaara, Sakura, and Choji. The wind stone went to Temari. He pulled out one for beast and gave it to Kiba. He gave a stone with the symbol of a bug to Shino. Shikamaru got a shadow stone and Ino got a mind stone.

"Uhm what about me?" asked Kankuro.

Naruto looked at him for a while before looking in the box. "Actually Kankuro I have something else for you and Tenten."

Naruto pulled out scrolls and handed them both one. They looked at the scroll curiously. Kankuro scowled at the scroll.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and took the scroll from him. They watched as he opened it and placed chakra in a seal that was in the middle. There was a poof as something came out of it. Kankuro's eyes widened as he stared at the puppet. Naruto handed it to him with a grin.

"The scroll holds puppets that you can use as weapons. To unseal them you just put a little chakra on the seal and it will pop out and when you want it to go back in you just place it on the seal with some chakra and it will reseal."

Tenten tried it feeling excited to see what type of weapon she had. When she poured chakra in the seal a whole punch of kunais, shurikens, bombs, and a lot of other types of weapons appeared.

"Sweet!" she cried in excitement as she picked up one of every weapon to look at them.

Everyone felt uneasy from the glint in Tenten's eyes as she held the weapons.

"I have more weapon scrolls," said Naruto as he pulled out 3 more scrolls.

He handed one to Gaara, Sasuke, and Temari. They unsealed them to see what they got. Sasuke got a Katana, Gaara a gourd, Temari a giant fan.

"Fuck Yeah!"

"…"

"Hn"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Please don't be _too_ enthusiastic."

Sasuke smirked and Gaara stared at him blankly. Sakura looked into the box and saw there were still more stuff in there. She pulled out a light yellow stone with a lightning symbol.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Oh! That's a lightning stone. It's to help enhance lightening spells, I would have handed them out, but I don't know who it would go to."

Naruto placed it back in the box and closed it. He looked at them all seriously changing the mood quickly.

"You all know what happened to me right? Well that bastard that entered my mind stole some information from my head so he most likely knows where I live, about you guys, and that we found the Seeing Water."

Naruto was kind of glad that the battle with the snake man had destroyed the pool of water they found that way they can't get more.

"So what I'm planning is to leave on my journey with in this week so that I can lead him away from here and keep the villagers safe."

They all nodded agreeing with his decision.

"I will be traveling by foot, that way it would make it harder for him to find me. I was going to use the dragons, but he would spot us from land. It's better by foot since we would have more cover from the landscape."

"Not bad thinking," Said Shikamaru, "What about supplies?"

"We will travel on paths that lead to nearby villages where we will be able to restock on supplies. For food we don't really have to worry since we could just get a wild boar or fish."

Shikamaru nodded liking his plan for now. They all began talking as they saw Kyuubi walking towards the house.

"Hey what are you all doing inside? It feels great out there!"

"Uh well we just wanted to uh, relax!" said Ino.

Naruto got up and headed to the door. "I'm gonna go see the dragons."

"I'll go with you."

Kyuubi watched Sasuke and Naruto walk out of the house with a mischievous smirk.

"Kyuubi are you okay?" asked Iruka. He felt uneasy from the smirk on Kyuubi's face.

"I'm fine, just wondering when those two will start making out."

Everyone looked at him with eyes widened except for Kiba that started chocking on air.

"W-w-why would you think that?" stuttered Sakura.

Kyuubi shrugged and walked to the kitchen humming a tune.

"I wonder the same thing," said Kakashi, "but the making out would turn out to them doing the-"

Iruka smacked him upside the head before he could continue his sentence.

"Pervert."

-  
>Naruto and Sasuke walked into the dragon's stables to see Kaji and Kaze glaring at each other. Naruto sighed before walking up to Inazuma. Naruto motioned Sasuke over. Sasuke walked up next to him just as Inazuma touched them both establishing the link.<p>

"_You dumb ass! You know this is your fault!" shouted Kaze._

"_My fault! How is it my fault when it was your fucking wind that caused it!" shouted an angry Kaji_

Naruto watched them argue back and forth not bothering to ask what they were fighting for this time. Sasuke looked on amazed that he could hear them talk.

"_They have been at this for a while now,"_ said Mizu.

Naruto sighed before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"HEY! SHUT UP ALL READY!"

Both dragons stopped to look at Naruto.

"_Little one! Your all right!"_ said a relieved Kaze.

Naruto smiled up at her as she lowered her head in a form of a hug. He hugged her neck and pulled back.

"_Of course he is all right! He has a fiery will!"_ boasted Kaji.

Kaze glared at him before looking at Naruto once more with what could be described as a mother looking at her child.

"_What brings you here little one?"_

"I came to tell you all that I will be leaving soon on my journey."

"_Would you like us to go with you?"_ asked Mizu.

Naruto shook his head no.

"_WHAT? Why not?"_ shouted Kaze.

"_Yeah I want to roast some fucking bad guys!"_ said Kaji.

"_I think he doesn't want to take us because it would be really noticeable if there was a group of dragons flying around. He would be spotted by them and killed,"_ said Inazuma.

Kori and Chikyu agreed with him. Kori looked at the silent raven.

"_And who is this?"_ she asked as she took a closer look at him making him take a step back.

"Oh! I forgot you didn't get a chance to meet him! Kori this is Sasuke!"

Kori looked into Sasuke's eyes looking for something. She seemed to smile as she looked at Naruto.

"_What a fine young man you found! He would be a great mate for you!"_

Naruto and Sasuke both blushed and stuttered about trying to find their voices.

"H-he is just my friend!" said Naruto.

"Hmm, for now maybe," said Inazuma.

Naruto blushed tomato red all over while Sasuke chose to ignore the comment.

"_Well if you are going to leave take this." _

Chikyu made a scroll appear and handed it to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it holding it close.

"_This will allow you to summon us when needed."_

Naruto looked at Chikyu with widened eyes.

"I thought the dragon summoning scroll was destroyed!"

Chikyu smirked_, "No it wasn't I have been guarding it and now I entrust it to you."_

Naruto nodded opening it to sign the contract.

"_You also sign it." _Inazuma said indicating to Sasuke.

Naruto handed it to Sasuke who signed it with his blood just like Naruto did.

"_Give the scroll for Takashi to sign as well as the grey haired one and Aoi."_

Naruto nodded placing the scroll in his pocket. "Don't worry I'll make sure they do and I'll take care of it!"

They all smiled knowing that he would and that they could trust him with it. Naruto and Sasuke bowed and waved good bye as they left the stable.

"_Takashi must be really irritated with that new guy taking away Naruto from him_" said Kaji

"_That Takashi is a hot head just like you! There is no doubt that a clash will happen between the two for Naruto," _said Kori.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his room looking for a pack for his clothes and supplies he heard a knock on the door and quickly hid the pack.<p>

"W-who is it?"

"It's me Kyuu."

"Oh uh, come in."

The door opened and in came a pajama clad Kyuubi. Naruto was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. Kyuubi arched a brow at Naruto's random fidgeting.

"Naruto, are you all right?"

Naruto quickly shook his head yes. Kyuubi looked at him doubtful. Naruto sighed before looking at Kyuubi.

"Actually Kyuu I'm planning on starting on my dream. After tomorrow I'm going to go out to find the Tenshi Stone and hopefully the stone that we need to send them back home."

"Oh." Kyuubi looked saddened as he stared down at his lap. Naruto felt sadness seeing his brother saddened by his news. He almost felt like not going, but he had to.

Kyuubi looked at him with a strained smile. "All I can tell you is to be careful and to watch what you do."

Kyuubi pulled Naruto into a brotherly hug that lasted for about a minute but felt like hours to them. Kyuubi quickly wiped the tears away as did Naruto. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Kyuubi ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You better write home once in a while and make sure that pervert Takashi doesn't sleep in the same tent as you."

Naruto laughed at Kyuubi's last remark.

"Okay. Now you promise me that you'll be careful and try not to get into as many accidents while I'm gone and make sure you eat."

"Yes mother."

Naruto pouted at the last remark and smacked him on his arm making his brother laugh.

"Well good night Naru-kit."

"Night Kyuu-nii."

Naruto felt relieved and bothered. He was glad that Kyuu didn't freak out and order him not to go. He was also bothered since he hasn't told his brother about what this quest of his entails. He sighed as he dropped all the way on the bed.

'_I hope he doesn't get to mad when Grandma Chiyo tells him.'_

* * *

><p>Pain ducked as another object was sent flying over his head and crashing into the wall. He had no idea how big of a temper tantrum his leader could make. The others stood outside not willing to face an angry leader-sama.<p>

Pain sighed as a kunai almost hit his happy place, for the third time.

"Madara-sama maybe you should calm down," he said.

Madara turned to with sharingan glare. Pain swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. Madara looked away from him and started to pace in the room.

"That fucking bitch! Because of their protection spell I cannot enter the boys mind anymore! And how is it possible that the boy could repel a powerful being such as myself from his mind!"

He continued to rant on making Pain zone out. _'I wonder why I work for him at times.' _Pain refocused as he noticed the ranting stopped. He looked to his leader to see him in his serious thought mode. Madara looked at Pain.

"Pain, I've told you about how I destroyed my clan right?"

"Yes Madara-sama." Pain had no idea where he was going with this. Everyone knew what he had done those many years ago and how he killed his own clan in one night.

"Well it would seem that I had not killed all of them."

Pain's eyes widened at what his leader told him.

"But how? And how do you know?"

"I have no idea except that someone from my clan must have escaped and fled to another world. I know because I saw a boy with the Uchiha traits when I took momentary control of the boy."

"That doesn't mean he is an Uchiha. There are many boys out there that look like they could be Uchihas!"

"True that is why we must test him to see if he is or is not what I think him to be."

"Who will you be sending?"

Madara appeared to ponder who when he turned to look out the window. "Deidara and Sasori."

* * *

><p>Naruto rode into the village on his horse, Aki. Naruto rode past the village to Takashi's house. He stopped in front of his house pulling Aki with him. He waved to Takashi who was standing outside with Aoi next to him. Naruto tied up Aki in a nice shady area with water. He ran up to the two. They walked into the house.<p>

"Takashi! Remember to take off your shoes!"

"Yes Ka-san!" shouted Takashi back with a roll of his eyes.

Naruto liked Takashi's mom. She was nice to him and never looked at him with hatred, just kindness. Whenever he would come over they would share cooking tips and chat with each other. He felt like she was his second mom.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young man! Just because I'm not there to see it doesn't mean I don't know!"

Aoi and I laughed at the wide eyed look he made.

"Sorry Ka-san!" he shouted. "Okay what are we here for Naru?"

I fidgeted a bit. "W-well I decided to leave tomorrow."

"Okay so tomorrow we head off on our journey to find the stone!" shouted Aoi.

"When and where are we meeting?" asked Takashi.

"We will leave as soon as the sun rises and well meet at my house and follow the path out of the village. Then we will follow that path until we make it to a village where we will rest and then see where we go from there."

"All right how about we pack up now and spend the night at your house that way we leave on time," said Takashi.

"All right! I can't wait until tomorrow!" said Aoi with excitement. "Well show those dark fuckers that they shouldn't have messed with team Aoi!"

"Hey! How come we're team Aoi!" complained Naruto.

"Well team Aoi sounds cool!"

-1 hour later!-

"Ka-san! You can let me go now!" whined Takashi as he was still smothered in his mother's embrace. "Ka-san this is embracing."

"Oh! I'll miss you my little Taka-chan!" said his mother as she cried and hugged him tighter.

Naruto tried to hold in his giggles. As he watched Takashi flailed in his mother's hold.

She finally let him go and wiped her tears. Takashi was regaining the breath he lost from the hug or death grip. She grabbed Takashi's face and lowered it so that she could place a loving kiss on his forehead. Takashi smiled at his mother.

"Now be careful out there Takashi. I hope to see you back here with me all right."

"Yes Ka-san."

"Also remember to take baths, eat properly and change into clean underwear!"

"Ka-san!" Takashi had an embarrassed blush on his face.

Naruto was in the background laughing his ass off.

"Seriously though come back to me."

Takashi nodded and smiled pulling his mother into one last hug. Naruto smiled seeing this moment between Takashi and his mother. He felt a little painful twinge in his heart. Takashi's mother looked up to see Naruto standing there by himself with a smile that showed some of his sadness.

"What are you doing just standing there?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her surprised. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Promise me you'll watch out for my little boy."

Naruto smiled. "Of course I will."

She pulled away and gave him the same motherly smile she gave Takashi. She kissed him on the forehead. "You take care of yourself as well Naruto."

Naruto gave her one of his big grins. "Hai!"

The two waved good bye as they rode away from the house. She waved bye as they disappeared from her sight.

They stopped by Aoi's place and picked her up then headed to Naruto's house. That night they had a great feast as they filled the night with cheer and talk. They all had a good night sleep for the day that waited them ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know its short, but I promise to make the next chapter longer! <strong>

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I have been moving from my home to an apartment which doesn't allow pets. I had to give my cat to an animal shelter and I'm sure some of you might understand the sadness and depression I felt when that happened. I had no will to write because I felt like I just gave away my child. This might make me sound like a huge cat lover, but I don't care! I love him and will always!**

**Please fav and review**


	18. Special 1

**Hello! :D**

**I'm very sorry for the long wait please forgive me! T^T You see I have started furthering my learning career and I'm sure you all know that it takes first priority to anything.**

**Don't worry! I am making some time to type up the next chapters to all my stories except I'm king of stuck on this one! -_-u I'm trying to think up how to make the next chapter perfect so don't worry it will come out! One way or another! (Determined face!)**

**This chapter is about how Naruto came to the world and why he was mistreated. This will all be in Kyuubi's point of view! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and the gang don't belong to me! Only my ocs do!**

* * *

><p>Kyuubi POV<p>

I was outside helping Granny Tsubaki with the daily chores. I was sweaty and tired from working in the hot sun. I would rather be out playing and swimming in the pond like all the other eleven year olds. I looked at my dirty clothes from tending to the vegetables. I groaned in annoyance. Suddenly I heard rumbling thunder from above. I looked up to see black clouds roll in covering the once blue and bright sky. Fear crept into me with the sudden change. I ran to granny Tsubaki.

"Granny! Granny!" I shouted.

Tsubaki looked at me with a scowl. She then looked back up at the dark sky. She placed a comforting arm around me as I stood next to her looking up as well.

The clouds started to form some sort of vortex with a gap in the middle. The wind picked up and headed right to the forest. I looked at the vortex in time to see something fall out of it. I watched as it plummeted to the earth. The vortex then closed and the clouds disappeared as if they were never there to begin with.

"What happened Tsubaki-obasan?" I asked.

"I don't know Kyuu-chan, but let's go and see."

Tsubaki-obasan walked to the forest while I followed at a slower pace. We were walking through the forest when apprehension started to crawl up on me.

"M-maybe we should g-go back."

Tsubaki looked back at me with amusement. "Are you scared Kyuu-chan?" she teased.

I quickly put on the bravest face I could and puffed out my chest. "Of course not! I'm worried about you Granny since your old!"

I yelped in pain as I felt the pain of her blow. She had a scowl on her face as she walked away from me.

"Tsubaki-baachan that hurt!"

I ran to catch up to her. We finally made it to a little clearing. I stood behind Tsubaki-baachan and waited for her to move.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked around her to see a boy lying on the ground.

The boy looked to be about four or five, he was really small. He had bright yellow hair and tan skin. He wore an orange and blue outfit that mostly consisted of orange.

I made to approach him, but Tsubaki-baachan stopped me.

"What?"

"Be careful. We don't know if this is a trap or if he is dangerous."

I rolled my eyes at her. There was nothing dangerous about a little kid. We walked up to the kid slowly. Once we were close to him Tsubaki-baachan kneeled down on the grass and started to look over the boy to see if he was all right. I watched impatiently wanting to get out of the forest.

"There seems to be nothing wrong with him," she said. She picked him up. "Come on let's go see Chiyo."

I nodded glad to get out of the forest and its creepiness.

"How exactly did you find this boy?" asked Chiyo.

Chiyo was a woman in her fifties who was starting to get grey hair. She was the village's main healer. Chiyo wore a black dress with a scarf around her neck.

"We found him in the forest after that weird storm had passed."

"He fell out of the sky!" I said.

Chiyo looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kyuu-chan tells the truth," said Tsubaki in my defense.

I looked up at her giving her a see I'm not crazy look.

"Hmm, that is very strange," she said placing her hand on her chin in thought. "Well I found nothing wrong with him. He is physically all right so there is nothing to worry about." She said placing her palm on his forehead and moving some stray blond hairs out of the way.

"Why did the hole spit him out?" I asked as I looked at the little guy curiously.

"Who knows but this gives me a bad feeling," Said Chiyo.

My eyes widened as I saw the boy start to shift around on the bed.

"Tsubaki-baachan! Look! He's moving!"

I watched excitedly as the boys eyes opened to reveal the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. The boy had a confused look on his face and seemed unfocused.

"Hello there chibi how are you?" asked Chiyo.

The boy looked at her and squinted for a bit. His seemed to have focused as he looked at her normally.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

I almost felt like squealing when I heard him speak, but I didn't cause I'm a boy! And boys don't squeal over other boys!

Chiyo and Tsubaki-baachan smiled at him. "Well I am Chiyo, the village healer, and this is Tsubaki and Kyuubi. They found you and brought you here."

The little boy moved to sit up with Chiyo helping him by putting pillows behind him.

"Here?" the boy asked confused. He looked so lost and a little afraid.

"Yes, this is Konoha village and right now you are in my house," said Chiyo, "Now what is your name and where are your parents?"

"I-I don't know," he answered putting a hand on his head.

"Don't know what dear?" asked Tsubaki.

"Both, I don't where my parents are what my name is." He was close to tears now.

His expression made my heart lurch painfully and made me feel sad.

"H-hey! Don't cry kid! I'm sure we'll find your parents!" I said trying to reassure him.

The kid just kept sniffling. Tsubaki-baachan pulled him in a comforting hug trying to sooth him.

"Its all right chibi we'll find them and you'll be back home soon in no time, but for now we will care for you."

Tsubaki-baachan rocked him back in forth lulling him to sleep. She got off the bed lifting him up with her.

"I'll take care of him until we hear word of a missing child," she said to Chiyo.

"I'll tell the traveling merchants to spread word about a found child to neighboring villages. Go home for now and quickly before it gets too dark to see."

We left bidding good night to Chiyo with the little boy.

It has been two days now that the little boy has stared with us. We found out his name is Naruto after Tsubaki-baachan offered to wash his clothes and found his name stitched onto something attached to his clothes on the collar. We have yet to hear any word of a missing child.

Naruto doesn't talk much considering he is in a village he most likely doesn't know and with people he has never met before. He is very nervous when around us not knowing how to behave around strangers. I find the time after my chores to talk to him and play with him. I want him to feel comfortable around us and not like we're going to kill him. It's fun playing with him when he gets over his initial shyness and starts having fun. He is like the little brother I always needed. I'm going to really miss him when he goes back to his family.

Naruto and I were out playing around running after the other in a game of tag. I was it at the moment. Naruto ran from with smile on his face and the occasional giggle of delight. He ran really fast for a little guy. We were close to the edge of our little farm when Naruto suddenly stopped making me collide with him and send us tumbling to the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked as I lifted myself up.

Naruto pointed towards the top of the hill where we're standing at the bottom of. I looked up to see what he was staring at. It was a man on a horse wearing armor. He didn't look like the usual soldiers that come by once in a while to see how our village was doing. His armor was onyx colored with some sort of red thing that looked like an eye with a weird pattern. He looked very scary and intimidating on top of his dark horse with unusual red eyes.

We were lucky we fell within a bush. I heard Naruto whimper in fear and felt him clutch onto my shirt sleeve. I looked at him to see that he was trembling in fear. I turned back to where the scary man was and he wasn't there anymore. For some reason that didn't make me feel any better it just made me feel more frightened.

"Come on Naru lets go tell Tsubaki-baachan."

I pulled Naruto up with me and we ran back to the house to tell Tsubaki what we found.

A day has passed since we told Tsubaki about the strange soldier. She got a very worried and scared look when we told her about what we found. She told us to play within sight of the house from now on so that she could see us. Naruto has been also very scared of seeing the man again. I don't know why and he doesn't know why either. All he says that the man is evil.

"Naruto! come on let's go outside!" I said tugging him towards the door.

Naruto looked at the door with some fright in his eyes. "I-I would rather stay inside Kyuu."

"Why? It's a great day outside! In fact! We can go swimming!"

"But we're not supposed to go far from the house."

"Oh come on! That guy isn't going to come back! Your all just being scared for no reason!"

"B-but Kyuu!"

"If you wanna stay inside then do it!"

I stomped out of the house not caring if Naruto was following me or not.

"Kyuu! Wait!"

Naruto ran up next to me fast walking to keep up with my pace. I stopped as soon as we made it to the lake.

"See! We didn't come across any weirdoes! So let's just have some fun!"

As I was about to pull off my shit I was shoved to the ground. I looked at the tree to see a kunai imbedded into it. I quickly got up and pulled Naruto up with me and ran. We kept running not looking behind us to the one who was following us. We didn't dare look back in case it was the last thing we saw. We swerved around making it difficult for the person to aim right at us. We were panting hard as we neared the house.

I felt one of the knives slash my shoulder making me fumble for a bit at the pain I felt. That second was all the guy needed to catch up to us. We were going to die.

"Get away from them!"

I looked up to see Tsubaki-baachan with pure rage on her face as she attacked the man behind us. She cast a fire spell engulfing the guy in flames. The weirdest thing about this was that the guy didn't scream at all.

I quickly ran to Baa-chan dragging Naruto with me. She grabbed the both of us and ran inside the house. She slammed the door shut and started chanting some words. When she was done she looked at us with anger.

"WHAT WERE YOU BOTH THINKING?"

I flinched as Naruto cowered behind me.

"What did I tell you? I told you not to leave the premises and what do you do? You go off to the lake and get attacked! Honestly Kyuubi are you that stupid! Do you know what could have happened? You would have been killed and what's worse is that you would have dragged down Naruto with you!"

I lowered my head in shame as tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to get us killed I just wanted to go out and have fun.

"G-gomen Tsubaki-baasan." I choked out.

I heard her sigh as my body started shaking from the suppressed tears. Tsubaki pulled me into a tight embrace when my tears started falling.

"There, there Kyuu-chan. You both are safe that's all that matters now," she said as she petted my hair.

We stayed in the house the whole day within the barrier that Tsubaki-baachan placed around the house. The next day when she believed that the danger had passed she put it down. We went into the village to see if anything bad had happened and to see if any news had come about Naruto. We were shocked to see what happened to the village.

When Baa-chan entered the village with her horse pulling us within the cart nothing I saw was what I expected. Windows were broken leaving glass in stores and houses. Doors were broken down with places ransacked for anything of value. Some buildings were burnt from what I guessed were fires. Naruto scooted closer to me and I placed my arm around him. Baa-chan stopped the cart in the center of the small village where everyone was gathered with grim and scared faces.

Baa-chan got of the horse and we climbed out of the cart and followed her. She pushed her way through the crowed and gasped at what she saw. I looked around her to see what she had saw. I covered my mouth as I felt like throwing up our morning meal. I kept Naruto behind me not wanting him to see what was in front of us.

One of the village men was hanged there with his own intestines showing his ripped open stomach. one of his arm were missing as well as an eye. His mouth was opened in wide stuck that way from what I assumed was his screaming and there on the wall of the building behind him was a message written in the mans blood.

'_The boy!'_

Villagers all started murmuring causing a whole lot of noise as their voices rose.

"What does it mean?"

"What boy?"

"Why did they do this?"

"What should we do?"

"Oh Kami help us!"

Then one histerical villager looked in our direction and pointed behind me.

"It's him! He is the one the bloody message is talking about!"

They all turned to look at Naruto who clutched onto the back of my shirt in fright.

"It's true! He appeared out of nowhere! He must be the one they talk about!"

"He caused this to happen!"

"He is a danger to all of us!"

"Get him out of here!"

I pulled Naruto closer to me as they all surrounded us. Baa-chan tried to make them see reason, but they all ignored her.

"Let go of that monster boy!" shouted one of the villagers at me.

I clutched onto him tighter as I felt him shake more in fear.

"Stop this! He is just a little boy! He caused none of this!" shouted Tsubaki-baachan.

"That boy probably got his own parents killed!"

"NO! that boy has no parents! I saw him fall from the sky! Kami must have spit out this demon from heaven!"

"He is a cursed soul!"

I felt fear that the villagers would all turn violent letting their irrational fear towards Naruto fuel them. Tsubaki-baachan quickly pulled us through the crowed and got us on the cart. She got on her horse making it gallop out of the village as quickly as she could.

I held onto Naruto the whole time feeling the wetness of his tears seep into my shirt.

Naruto has lived with us for seven years now making me eighteen and him twelve. That day of the attack on the village had permanently made Naruto the demon child. Everyone let the thought of Naruto being some evil monster take root in their minds letting it grow throughout these years. Tsubaki had been trying from the beginning to get the villagers to erase that thought, but it was useless. Naruto was shunned and mistreated by all of them because of their sheer stupidity. We hadn't heard any news about a missing boy matching Naruto's description so we adopted him into our family. When the villagers heard about him being unknown with no family they immediately believed that confirmed that he was a demon child. Those dumb asses even thought to blame him for all the wrongs in the village. They blamed him for the food shortage, for the bad storm that struck when I was 15, for the illness that was going around, basically anything they could blame on him they did. What really angered me though was that they fed these lies to their children making it impossible for him to have contact with anyone his age. When we were going to place him in school they denied him saying demons aren't allowed. Chiyo-Baachan teaches him now. It's their loss because they missed out on getting to know the greatest guy in the whole world. Naruto is a great kid. He is nice, helpful, a goof ball, funny, and not really bright, but who cares! He has the biggest heart out there and no one can take away his determination or drive. He makes us proud! A true Hara! He might not be biologically related to us, but we consider him a Hara. Lately we have both been noticing Tsubaki's health has been deteriorating. She mostly stays in the house now leaving me to do the outside chores while she teaches Naruto how to cook, clean, sow, and bandage wounds. It's like she is preparing us for when she dies.

I gave out a tired sigh as I finished cleaning the stables. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I looked up at the still blazing sun.

"Hey Kyuu!"

I turned and smiled at the approaching blond. When he was finally in front of me he gave me a glass full of cold water. I greedily drank from it to quench my thirst from all the hard work I had done.

"Ahh! Thanks Naru, how is Baachan?"

Naruto frowned. "Not very well she can barely get out of her room today."

A frown settled on my face at hearing the news. It would seem that this illness has finally gotten the best of her making her immobile. I felt Naruto grab my hand with his head bowed and his shoulders shaking.

"K-kyuu what if s-she never gets up?" he asked with sobs coming out of him.

I pulled him into a hug as that's all I could do for him is offer comfort. I wish I could say that it would all be all right and she would get better soon, but I can't lie to him when we both know the truth.

"Come on well send a letter to Chiyo-baachan to come over tomorrow to have a look at her," I said offering a small smile.

Naruto nodded trying to control his tears.

"Wipe those tears away; you know Ka-san wouldn't like to see that you have been crying."

Naruto nodded as he finally calmed down and wiped the last traces of his tears. I wrapped on of my arm around his shoulders as we walked towards the house offering each other emotional support.

"There you go Baachan!" I said as I helped prop her up into a sitting position on her bed.

She offered me a weak smile as she then broke into a coughing fit. It was a horrible sound to hear. Naruto then walked in with a steaming bowl of soup and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Here you go Ka-san! This'll make you feel better!" he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Naruto blew on the spoonful of soup before feeding it to Tsubaki. Tsubaki let the soup sit in her mouth for a bit before swallowing making an 'mmm' noise.

"M-my that is v-very delicious!" she said in a raspy voice.

"Thank you Ka-san it's the one you taught me how to make," said Naruto.

"Hmm, I don't remember it b-being as tasty," she said with a small smile.

Naruto blushed a little as he looked down at the soup. "I-I added a few different ingredients to it. I hope you're not mad."

Tsubaki gave a week laugh as she slowly lifted a hand and placed it on top of his head.

"O-of course I'm not mad! I'm proud that you a-are such a fine cook N-naru-chan."

She started coughing again very violently this time.

"Here Ka-san," I said handing her a handkerchief.

She coughed into it and pulled it away from her mouth when the coughing subsided. She quickly folded it, but I was still able to see it, the blood.

"W-well I think I'll get some rest n-now"

"But Ka-san! You barely ate any soup!" protested Naruto.

"Th-that's all right I'm just not very hungry. J-just very tired." She smiled at the both of us. "Y-you should both go get some sleep."

Naruto reluctantly nodded and got up kissing her on the cheek good night and walked out of the room with the bowl of soup in hand.

I made to remove the extra pillows propping her up when she placed a quacking hand on my arm.

"K-kyuubi"

"Yes Ka-san?"

"P-promise me that you'll t-take care of Naru-chan," she said starring up at me with pleading eyes.

I looked into her eyes swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. I nodded.

"Y-yes Ka-san"

She smiled up at me as she grabbed a strand of my long red hair.

"Y-you grew up to be such a fine y-young man K-kyuu-chan. I-I just wish m-my sister was able to see how m-much of a fine young man h-her son grew into. K-kyuubi promise me you'll a-also take care of yourself."

"H-hai Ka-san" I felt the tears falling down my cheeks as I heard what could be Tsubaki's last words.

Her smile grew as she stared into my eyes.

"I-it always made me happy to hear you c-call me Ka-san since I've n-never had kids of my own. I-I want you to know that you and Naruto w-were like sons to me and always w-will be."

"A-and you'll always be our Ka-san"

She closed her eyes as she leaned all the way back on the bed. She then turned her head to look at me with a smile still there.

"It's time to sleep Kyuubi so wipe those tears now and go to sleep and wake up to be strong for both you and your otouto."

I wiped the tears away and took a deep breath to calm my breathing down. I looked at her giving her a loving smile as I bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Ka-san."

* * *

><p>Two days later we held a funeral for TsubakiKa-san. That was the most devastating day of my life seeing the only real family I had left be lowered into the earth next to my mother. I took my small time to grieve over the loss of my aunt, my mother, but I had to be strong now for Naruto and me. The villagers attended the service to pay their respects for her, but not without shooting glares at Naruto and whispering that he was the cause of her death. All through the service Naruto would clutch onto my hand tightly as they grew louder with their accusations. It was getting to the point where I was becoming livid. I remember shouting at all of them calling them idiots that didn't deserved to be called humans, but barbarians that would pin the blame on a child that had nothing to do with her death. I remember glaring at all of them and cursing them all to the deepest parts of hell when they die. After Tsubaki was buried we quickly went up and placed our flowers on her grave and whispered a few words before I stormed out of there dragging Naruto with me.<p>

A few days after the service a man named Jiraiya came to our house to give us his condolences. He was apparently an old friend of Tsubaki's and Chiyo's that lived up in the mountains around here. He stayed with us a few days telling us storied of his younger days with Chiyo and Tsubaki. It was nice hearing about her childhood and the trouble she got into with the two and her sister, my mother. He then started telling us these storied of legends that were never heard of. He especially talked about one, the Tenshi Stone. I didn't believe in any of his fairy tales, but Naruto bought right into them. That old pervert had started Naruto's obsession with this unknown stone which he talked about 24/7. It was kind of annoying hearing him talk about, but I didn't say anything about it since I thought it was a good distraction for him. Jiraiya also got Naruto interested in learning spells and the elemental stones. I admit I was kind of interested and took part in the training he offered. I learned a few fire spells from him while Naruto learned wind and water spells which he later learned to combine to make ice. After a month he left back to his house leaving Naruto a few books on spells for him to practice

Over the few weeks after Tsubaki's death we started to return to some form of normalcy. I would go tend to our little farm while Naruto did the house work or went to his study sessions with Chiyo-bachan. I learned later on that Naruto had asked Chiyo to train him in the art of healing and medicine. She told me that he was determined to learn any way possible to save a life and to prevent the same feeling of grief that he got from Tsubaki's death in others. I also found out on one of her trips to the market she took Naruto with her. I was a little annoyed that she took him there knowing that he would be treated badly. It was a surprise to me to hear that he made a friend, although from what I heard from Chiyo that she was a bit unusual.

That was two weeks ago when he made his first friend. Today I was working in our little crop fields checking on them to make sure they were growing alright. Naruto had gone off into the village with his friend, Aoi. I haven't seen her yet, but Naruto has described her to me as a girl with dark blue hair and eyes. He also told me that she was a bit weird at times, but a great person.

As I was about to go into the house I heard shouts coming towards me from the path to the village.

"Aoi! that was the most embarrassing day of my life!" shouted Naruto.

"I don't see how it is," said a nonchalant female voice. Which I assumed was Aoi.

"AOI! YOU MADE ME WEAR A DREES AND YOU GOT ME CHASED AROUND THE VILLAGE BY GUYS BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS A HOT **GIRL!"**

"Don't forget about the kiss!"

"AND GOT MY FIRST KISS TAKEN BY SOME GUY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT KNEW I WAS A GUY!"

Naruto's red face finally was visible to me. I didn't know if he was still feeling embarrassed or if he was angry.

I looked at the girl next to him who was sporting a smile as she laughed of the day's happenings.

"Kyuu! I have been violated and humiliated!" shouted Naruto as he ran up to me.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," said Aoi. "Oh and hi! I'm Aoi! Naruto's super cool and awesome female friend!"

"Hello and I'm guessing you're the reason Naruto is sulking at the moment," I said with a smirk.

"Yep!"

"I hate the both of you!"

"We love you to!" we shouted back.

I smiled; I think I might like Aoi.

I was glad to hear that Naruto made friends with Aoi, but when he told me he made friends with the boy who he accidentally kissed, that did not make me happy to hear. This happened a few days after their little encounter. Naruto told me they started hanging out a little and got to know each other. He became the third member to their little group. Now I was fine with Naruto having a male friend since I didn't want him to become all girly on me because of Aoi. so I let him be didn't meddle in on his friendships, that is until I met him.

I was outside like usual doing the chores that needed to be done when I saw approaching figures.

"Kyuu!" shouted the running figure aka Naruto.

I grinned. "Naru-chan!"

Naruto was up to me now and pouted at my name for him. He gave me a light punch on the arm. I chuckled and ruffled his hair making him swat at my hand. He then turned and pulled the boy that was next to Aoi next to him. I looked at the boy and noticed he was one of those guys that girls would kill themselves over for and usually those type of guys don't have the best of personalities.

"Kyuu this is Takashi! Takashi this is Kyuu!"

"Nice to meet you," I said offering my hand.

He took it and shook it, "same" he said.

"So now that I've met you," he said, "would it be alright with you if a fucked your brother?" he smirked.

I was stunned not expecting him to say that. I was sure my mouth was hanging open in shock. Naruto was blushing and twitching a bit from his brash comment. Aoi was just laughing her ass off probably already expecting him to say that. I finally regained my composer as I glared down at him.

"FUCK NO YOU CAN'T FUCK MY BROTHER!"

"Well then what about you?"

That day started my mission to get rid of the pervert that dared plague mine and Naruto's life.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'll end it there for now I'll maybe add a part two to this special at another point in the story for all of you or if you want the next special could be about the day that Takashi and Naruto met or how Aoi and Naruto met. You can decide! <strong>


	19. The start

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Naruto and the others were awake and ready to leave at the first rays of the sun. Naruto and the group that was leaving with him stood in front of the ones staying.<p>

Kyuubi had Naruto in his embrace not yet wanting to let go of his little brother. Everyone else were exchanging good byes and promises of return. Naruto wiggled in Kyuubi's arms wanting him to let go.

"Kyuu, I need to go!" he whined.

"Just let me hold you for a bit longer."

Naruto pouted as Kyuubi held on to him tighter.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and help me with the farm?" he asked in an attempt to keep him there.

"Kyuu we already talked about this," said Naruto.

"I know it's just that I don't want you to leave. I'll be all alone!" he said dramatically.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No you won't they are staying with you." He pointed to the group that is going to stay.

Kyuubi gave them a quick glance before looking at Naruto once more. "But what if I get hungry?"

"You can cook and they can cook."

"What if I get hurt?"

"There is medicine and bandages and Ino and Hinata know medical spells. Now don't worry Kyuubi we'll be back before you know it!"

Naruto hugged him one last time before joining his group. They waved good bye to the others as they walked away from the house.

Naruto sighed as he looked ahead. He hoped that they were ready for whatever comes their way. He also hoped that they get to the stone soon.

"This is so exciting!" shouted Aoi, "Our journey has started for the stone! And once we get it we will kick evils ass!"

"Aoi I don't think this is something to be excited and bouncy about," said Takashi. He had a scowl on his face as he didn't like waking up early in the morning.

"Whatever Taka, I think this is exciting! I can't wait for a battle!"

"Yeah! Well show whoever they are that they can't mess with us!" shouted Kiba feeling pumped up from Aoi's excitement. Akamaru poked his head out of his jacket and barked with agreement with his master.

"You're all too loud," commented Shikamaru, "Troublesome."

"I agree with him," said Neji, "I hope you'll be quieter when it's night time."

"Of course we will Neji! If we aren't we could attract some unwanted attention!" said Aoi.

"What do you mean unwanted attention?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi lowered his book to listen. The others also turned to listen.

"You see the current ruler of our lands has been sending his soldiers out into the lands. We don't know why, but he has them going out to villages and taking anything of value as well as able men to become soldiers. I've even heard that they take women. Our friend Sora, also Aoi's brother, is in his army and we heard word of this from him from one of his letters, but we haven't heard from him since. We are worried about him."

Worry showed on both Naruto and Aoi's face when remembering that Sora had yet to contact them since the last letter. Aoi was more worried since she knew her brother and he wouldn't go this long without sending her some form of news as to what he was doing and if he was fine.

"He's fine. Knowing him he's probably doing something idiotic right now," said Takashi.

That seemed to erase their worry and bring a smile to their faces.

"Yeah! He is probably changing a soldier's armor polish for glue!" said Aoi.

"Or putting a snake in someone's sleeping bag!" said Naruto.

"Just like he did to Takashi!" shouted Aoi.

The two laughed remembering the time Sora put a snake on Takashi bed. It was funny seeing him jump off his bed screaming when he saw the snake.

Takashi threw a glare at the two. "It wasn't funny. That thing could have been poisonous." He then turned to glare at Sasuke just feeling the smirk directed at him.

"It was a garden snake Taka," said Aoi.

"It didn't look that way to me"

"Takashi it was a small green snake it was completely harmless!"

"Hn"

"Oh no! He grunted at me!"

"So at night we have to be quiet and alert for anything," said Naruto ignoring his friends shouting.

* * *

><p>Pain walked up to the huge doors that hid the room where Madara was in. he knocked on the door hearing an enter. He pushed open the doors and closed them behind him. He bowed and walked further into the room. Madara looked up from a book in his hands. He snapped it shut and waited for Pain to speak.<p>

"Madara-sama Orochimaru has told us that the boy left the village with a group of people by his side."

"Hn, he's probably already going to get the stone."

Madara walked around the table he stood behind and walked up to the book shelf that was against one of the many dark walls in the room. The candles flickered as he walked by them. He placed the book in its place and looked at Pain.

"Keep an eye on them. We will send Deidara and Sasori soon to take him"

"Hai Madara-sama."

Pain bowed and left the room. Madara watched him leave he walked back over to his desk and sat down. He watched the flame or the candle flicker. A smirk appeared across his face as a thought passed through his mind.

* * *

><p>They had been walking on the dirt path for a while now. It was around noon time from what they could tell from the position of the sun.<p>

Naruto soon turned off the dirt road and walked into the forest; the others following him.

"How much longer till we get to the village you talked about?" asked Kiba.

"We should reach it near sunset," he answered.

Naruto didn't know why, but he couldn't help but feel like they were being followed by someone. He looked to Takashi and Aoi who also seemed to have noticed also. Aoi glanced at the tree behind them and Naruto nodded. She smirked as she discreetly grabbed her whip and snapped it to the tree. The others behind her ducked as her whip whizzed past them. The whip seemed to have gotten something as she pulled on it. They watched as a white haired man fell out of the tree.

"Ero-senine?" shouted Naruto with surprise.

Aoi's eye twitched seeing the old pervert. "Pervy old man! What were you doing in that tree?"

Jiraiya stood up rubbing the bump on his head. "Well I decided to accompany you all on this adventure of yours." He stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Did Kyuubi ask you to come?" asked Aoi.

"No I just decided to join you all on your travels and hopefully gain some research on the way!" he said with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"There is no way you are going to come with us! Tell him Naru!" shouted Aoi.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ero-senin-"

"Please Naruto! I promise I'll be good!" he said giving him puppy dog eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes not believing what he said. He knew that Jiraiya will take off as soon as he saw huge breasts and a pretty face.

"I think he should go with us," said Takashi.

Aoi whirled around with a scowl. "You just want him along so that you could read his porn books!"

Takashi glared at her. "They are not porn Aoi. They are stories of suspense, romance, and drama."

"Finally a fellow man who understands!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Well Naruto is a man and he thinks those books are stupid and boring!" shouted Aoi with a smirk.

"You've read those books?" asked Sasuke making Naruto blush.

"Meh, Naruto barely counts," said Jiraiya waving him off.

"What do you mean I barely count!" shouted Naruto indignantly.

"How about we all just get back on track before it gets dark," suggested Kakashi.

"Yeah let's all get back on track," agreed Naruto, "and you!" he pointed at Jiraiya, "Do anything to get us attacked or kicked out of a place I'll personally freeze your balls off!"

Jiraiya gulped and nodded while covering his crotch in defense. They all started walking through the forest once more.

They made it to the village around six. They rented some rooms for the night. Naruto, Takashi, and Sasuke shared one room, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru shared the second, Aoi and Sakura shared the third, and Kakashi and Jiraiya shared the last. Naruto with Takashi, Sasuke and Sakura tagging along went out into the village to get a few more supplies that they might need on the way and more food since the perv was added to the group.

Takashi would watch Sasuke as he talked with Naruto or the way he moved around. He didn't like the Uchiha at all. Sasuke might seem like he was just being a friend, but Takashi knew that he liked Naruto even if he knew it or not himself. His last name Uchiha also spells trouble to him. He also got a weird vibe from the Sakura girl. He would notice that whenever Naruto wasn't looking in her direction she would get this sad look on her face. He wondered why that was.

"I think that's enough buying for today! How about let's all get some food to bring to the others?" said Naruto.

"That sounds good," said Sakura.

"Hn"

"Ugh! Stop making that noise!" shouted the blond "I've had enough of that whatever it is! If I could I would destroy it from the face of this earth!"

Sasuke just smirked he liked getting him aggravated.

"So what did you want to get Naru-chan?" asked Takashi wanting Naruto's attention back on him.

"Hmm? I don't really know. What do you guys want to eat?" he asked looking at him.

"Fries" said Sakura with a dreamy expression. She missed the greasy foods from home.

"Tomatoes" answered Sasuke.

"Uhh, I don't know what fries are Sakura so I don't think they have those here and Sasuke really?" Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was some weirdo while he just shrugged.

"Let's get whatever food there is in this town I'm sure they'll eat whatever we bring them," said Takashi.

Naruto agreed and followed Takashi with the others trailing behind them.

"Why should you sleep on the bed with him when you barely know him?" shouted Takashi.

"Because I wouldn't molest him in his sleep like you!" shouted Sasuke.

"For your information Naruto and I have shared a bed loads of times! and I've never done such a thing!"

"Besides aren't you a bit too old to be sleeping in the same bed as someone younger than you?"

"I'm only two years older than him!"

Naruto sighed while rubbing his temples. Their arguing was starting to give them a major headache. He admits that it was funny at first hearing them call each other names, but now it was just annoying. He climbed into his bed and grabbed two of the pillows that were on it and threw them at the arguing ravens.

"If the both of you are going to argue about who sleeps in the same bed as me then maybe you should both sleep in the same bed instead."

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave them the scariest glare he could muster.

"GO TO SLEEP NOW!"

They both hoped onto the other bed quickly getting under the covers. They had both witnessed an angry Naruto and that was not a good thing to have, a happy Naruto is a good Naruto a mad Naruto is a murderous Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he blew out the candle next to his bed. "Good night!" he said closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep.

Both raven haired teens faced each other in a glaring match. It was two hours later when sleepiness started to set in on them. Resigning, they both turned away from each other with their backs facing the other and making sure that there was distance between the two.

* * *

><p>Naruto was already awake before the sun rose over the horizon to shine on the little town they were resting in. He had the flask of special water in his hands just staring at it. He turned to look at the other two in the room and almost burst into laughter from looking at them. Oh how he would never let them forget this moment, he couldn't wait until they woke up to their little situation. He looked back down at the flask in his hands and took a deep breath closing his eyes. As he exhaled he opened his eyes once more with concentration set on his features. He slowly started to pour in his chakra into the water watching as it faintly started to glow. As he poured more of it in its brightness grew. He stopped as soon as it was as bright as he thought possible. The water showed flashes for a bit before settling down.<p>

An image appeared of a forest that looked really dark and spooky. Then another one of a temple. He watched as the image moved to the inside of the temple that was guarded by two foxes. The temple was darkly lit and led him through hallways then stopped at a dead end. His eyes widened as he saw the wall opened letting him see a winding staircase heading down wards. He was at the bottom of it and saw a chest with two torches lit next to it. He was about to reach out when he was pulled out of his vision.

Naruto gasped and looked up to the one who interrupted his viewing. He scowled at the concerned face of Takashi.

"Takashi! You ruined the vision! I was seeing where we had to go next!"

"Sorry Naru I was worried since you hadn't moved since we started to call your name," said Takashi with worry in his voice.

"What were you doing Dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"I was seeing where we had to go to next and don't call me Dobe! Teme!"

"So where do we need to go to next?" asked Takashi. He shoved Sasuke to another direction to get him out of seeing range.

Sasuke stumbled towards where he was pushed. He regained his footing and glared at the smiling raven.

"Well I saw that we have to through a dark spooky looking forest then we will see a temple that had statues of Kitsunes' guarding it. Then I was inside the temple and went through a secret passage through one of the walls. I went down a staircase that showed me a torch lit room with a chest in it. I was about to see what was in it when YOU WOKE ME UP!"

"Sorry," said Takashi giving him an apologetic smile, "So where was this spooky forest you saw?"

Naruto scratched his cheek with a thoughtful look. "You know it didn't show me where it is just what it looks like."

Takashi sighed, "Well the map isn't going to help us out on this one since it doesn't include a description of places so I guess all we have to go by is the Jiraiya- san's knowledge."

Naruto nodded and then suddenly grinned remembering what he saw earlier. Takashi and Sasuke looked at him warily.

"Sooo, how did you guys wake up?" he asked casually while looking as his nails.

A dust of pink appeared on both boys faces remembering how they woke up. Seeing this Naruto's grin grew wider.

"Don't! You say anything!" said Takashi.

Naruto put his hands up. "Hey! I wasn't going to say anything just keep it to myself until I need to use it!" he grinned.

Takashi scowled and walked to the other side of the room where his bag was and pulled out a new set of clothes. Naruto was about to do the same when he saw that Takashi dropped his pants and boxers.

"TAKASHI YOU PERVERT!"

Everyone met outside the hotel they stayed at. They had all of their bags with them ready to go.

Aoi walked up to her two friends with a grin on her face.

"So what did you do this time Takashi?" she asked poking the hand print on his cheek.

Takashi pushed her hand out of his face. "Just gave him a little strip tease," he said giving a wink to the irate blond. Naruto punched him in the arm making him grunt and wince in pain.

"You stop reading those porn books!" he said pointing a finger at Takashi, "and you!" he pointed at Jiraiya who had wide eyes thinking he was going to get his balls frozen off. "Tell me where the creepiest forest is!"

Jiraiya looked at him confused "Uhm the Yami forest."

"Is there a temple near there that is guarded by Kitsune statues?"

"Uh I've heard there is one"

"Okay we're going to Yami forest"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Whoa! There! That is a very dangerous forest Naruto! There are demons and some huge monsters in there like two headed snakes!"

"Snakes? With two heads?" shouted Takashi.

Aoi rolled her eyes. "Come on Takashi you face that huge snake in the forest back at home"

"That was because Naruto was in danger!"

"Oh so you wanted to be his knight in shining armor pfft! Please! Naruto can take care of himself! Unless there are a heard of perverts around," she said.

"We should get going so that we could at least make it near Yami forest" said Jiraiya "that place is pretty far from here so let's get going"

They all nodded and walked out of the small village. Jiraiya was leading at the front with Kakashi and Takashi on either side of him conversing over his book and how he came up with it.

"I feel sorry for you the day you two get married," said Aoi to Naruto.

The others faltered in their steps at what they had heard. Shouts of "WHAT?" were heard.

"What do you mean get married?" shouted Sakura.

"Well uh you see the baka here," she pointed at the pouting blond, "accepted Takashi's courting of him without knowing what he was doing."

"How the hell was I supposed to know? No one told that's what he meant when he said if he may further deepen our bonds! I thought he meant like becoming best friends or like brothers!"

"Naruto he got on one knee and held your hand close to his chest! What other signs did you want!"

"When was this?" asked Sasuke feeling anger well up in his chest.

Takashi decided to join in at that moment placing a possessive arm around the blond.

"It was a week after I met him," he said smirking down at the raven.

Sasuke glared at the older teen wanting to punch that smirk off his face. He felt so angry and didn't know why he just felt extremely pissed at what he just learned.

"But if any of you want you can also join this game of courting if you wish," said Aoi with a smile.

Takashi glared at her. He didn't want any more competition than he already did with the duck haired brat.

"Aoi stop trying to sell me out to guys! Jeez! Whats wrong with you and Grandma Chiyo always trying to find me some guy?" said the vexed blond

Aoi smiled and threw an arm around the blond. "Well we just want to see some hot yaoi action! Also to get you a boyfriend to spend time with!"

"Thanks," said Naruto with sarcasm. He really didn't understand why they insisted that he get a boyfriend instead of a girl like every other guy, well except for the ones who liked men, and marry her and have kids!

"So how long until we reach the Yami forest?" asked Sakura.

Jiraiya seemed to think on it for a bit before answering. "It should take about a day or two to get there at the most three depending on how good the weather will be"

"Ero-senine why did you go to the Yami forest in the first place?"

Jiraiya growled "DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT! And I went there because there was a rumor that there was a special type of tree bark that could be used as an aphrodisiac!" he said with a lecherous grin.

"Figures only a pervert like you would go inside a dangerous forest for that reason," said Aoi with a scowl. "Why did you want the bark anyway?"

"Oh! To use it of course! And to sell it to young men like Takashi!"

Aoi and Naruto were disturbed just thinking about the amount of perverts that could have gotten their hand on such a thing. Naruto paled just thinking about what Takashi would have done to him. he shivered a bit casting wary glances at the two pervs (not Kakashi!)

"Did you get it?" asked the blond

Jiraiya frowned "unfortunately no I never got that far into the forest since it's really hard to find your way through it. I actually passed out inside the place, but when I woke up I was outside of the forest being taken care of some old couple that lived outside of the forest. They told me they found me lying in the outskirts unconscious and bruised."

"Hmm, that's very strange," said Aoi.

"Well that place was strange to begin with, with even stranger stories to come with it," said Jiraiya.

"how strange?" asked Sakura.

Jiraiya gave them a creepy look with a creepy grin, "like people disappearing and never being seen again!"

They all got a shiver from the look. Naruto didn't know why but he was feeling more nervous and a little frightened of what was ahead for them.

* * *

><p>"Have you located their whereabouts?" asked Madara.<p>

"Hai, they were seen heading in the direction of the Yami forest," informed Pein.

Madara smirked as he looked into his glass filled with dark red liquid. "Well this is a good opportunity to capture him and my supposed relative. Send Deidara and Sasori. Kill the rest"

"Yes Madara-sama" Pein bowed and was about to step out of the room when he was stopped.

"Oh, and send in the _spy"_

"Yes Madara-sama" he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It was their first night as a group spending it under the stars and exposed to the elements and to any danger that might be out there lurking in the night. The ones from the other world were a little fidgety from their unknown surroundings since they had no idea what could be out there. The rest were much more comfortable with little to unease in them.<p>

They were finishing their small dinner by the fire they had made with their sleeping bags unrolled ready for them to sleep on.

"Well we will take watches in pairs so I and Kakashi will go first," said Jiraiya already pulling out a book to write in.

"Watch?" said a confused Sakura.

"Yeah we need to take watches so that we can guard the ones resting or warn the rest if we were attacked," said Takashi as he settled in his spot between Naruto and Aoi.

"Oh that makes sense," said the pinket.

"So who will be on the second watch?" asked Neji.

"Takashi and Aoi can have second watch then third can be Naruto and Duck butt!"

Sasuke glared at him for the duck butt comment and Takashi glared at him for pairing Naruto with the Uchiha.

"The next time we camp those who didn't have watch this time will get it next time. Now all you kiddies get some sleep!"

They all crawled into their sleeping bags to get some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi looked up at the night stars wondering if his brother was looking at the same stars as he was. Was he getting enough to eat? Was he getting enough rest? Was he alright? Was Takashi keeping his hands to himself?<p>

His eye started to twitch a second later just thinking about that asshole touching his baby brother, but then again he might not be getting much success in doing so since the Uchiha boy was with them. He knew that Takashi would be distracted by him trying to keep him away from Naruto.

Kyuubi turned away from his window and moved to his bed. He pulled the covers back and climbed in. he sighed closing his eyes and putting his hands together in prayer.

'_Please Kami-sama look after my baby brother, Auntie watch over him from heaven and guide him'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm sure that I have already told you all about me going to school! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to end it here and post it so that you can all know that I'm alive and well also that I haven't forgotten about my stories.<strong>

**I'm going to get right on to making the next chapter so don't worry everyone! I'll make it happen! Also just for a warning for future chapters there will be some character death ahead!**

**Please fav and review!**


	20. second special

**Thank you all for still sticking with me! I'm glad that the no internet scare has passed and now I have it back! I decided to put this special since this one is finished and the real chapter is giving me a bit of a headache!**

**Here is the second special! :) This is going to be in Naruto's point of view on how he met Aoi and Takashi, this will have a little bit of Sora in it, with a little more on what happened the day that Naruto met him :) the third one will be on how he met his other friend Satoko (Mentioned in chapter 4). Now enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me! Only my OCS!**

* * *

><p>I was really starting to wonder if Chiyo is getting forgetful or being sadistic. I bit my lip in nervousness as we made our way to the village that hates me and wishes I were dead. I had no idea what was going through Granny Chiyo's head when she announced that we were going into the village. She knew that I would rather like to avoid that place as much as possible. I didn't like getting things thrown at me or cursed at thank you very much. What was worse about my situation was that Granny Chiyo made me go in disguise, which is not a very good disguise. All the old bat did was throw a cloak over me and there! I have no idea how this is good disguise! Anyone could look at my face and tell that it's me seeing as my face is still visible! Granny saw this as well and threw a scarf into the mix which completed my disguise. Now this would have been all fine if it weren't fucking hot as hell out there!<p>

The second we stepped out of her house it felt like I was beginning to cook! It's a good thing that I know how to cast a spell that can keep me cool. We made our way into the village finally to have everyone stare at me funny. Hey I would to if some strange guy in a cloak and a scarf walked in when it's freakin 1000˚! So I walked around getting weird glances thrown at me as Granny and I walked around. You know what happened next? This huge crowd came out of nowhere separating us.

I looked around in panic trying to find Granny. _'Shit! Where is she?'_

The crowds weren't really helping me find her so I moved towards an alley way to get away from the huge crowd. I scanned the crowd and still no sign of Granny. _'crap! I'm lost!'_ I felt panic creep up on me. If I'm alone there is a chance that I might be found out and get beaten be they whole village.

I started running around making sure that my hood didn't fly off. I searched frantically for the familiar head of hair. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so it was no surprise that something just had to happen to ruin my day even more

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I grunted as I finally hit the ground from my fall. I groaned as I rubbed my back from falling on it. I looked up to see that I had fallen into a hole. Just great.

'_If Nii-san were here he'd be laughing his ass off'_

I tried to find a way out of my little predicament. There was no ladder or holds to grab onto. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Ugh! Why wasn't I looking where I was going?" I shouted.

I looked up as I heard some giggling. Looking down at me was a girl with dark blue hair and pale skin. She had a long sleeve purple shirt and I'm sure she had pants on since I couldn't see from my position. She opened her eyes to show that they were blue as well. She was looking at me with amusement which made me scowl.

"OI! What are you laughing at?" I shouted.

She grinned as she looked at me "Well you of course! That was just so funny to see you run right into the hole!"

"If you knew I was running towards a hole then why didn't you say anything!"

She blinked and shrugged "Didn't feel like it!"

I growled as I made an attempt to climb out of the hole. It proved useless because as soon as I grabbed onto the dirt walls it would crumble making me stumble and fall on my butt.

The girl giggled again as she watched my attempts. I glared up at her.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as she looked at me with a grin.

"NO I don't need your help!" I shouted with anger as I tried to run up and out of the wall.

"Are you sure? Because I could just get a ladder and you'll be out of there in no time" she said watching with boredom now in her blue eyes.

I gave a frustrated shout as I fell when I almost made it to the top. I fell on my ass and stayed there looking miserable. It was silent for a while which made me wonder if the girl was still there. I looked up to see that she was gone, she was probably bored of me when she saw that I wasn't going to give her anymore entertainment. I felt tears prickle my eyes at the thought that no one was going to come and help me. That I was going to die here in this hole. As the first tear fell I heard a soft thump in front of me. I looked up to see the girl once more smiling down at me.

"Come on!" she said motioning me up.

I smiled as I looked up to see that she came back to help me. I climbed out of the hole and sat on the grass as soon as I was out. I felt so relieved that I was out of there and that I wasn't going to be stuck there.

"You know if you need help you can just ask you didn't need to be prideful or anything" she said as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears away.

I blushed having forgotten about my tears. She smiled wider seeing my blush.

"You are just so adorable!" she shouted pulling me into a hug.

"My names Aoi! What's yours?"

I pulled away from here blushing even more "I-I'm Naruto"

"Naruto? Weird name, but cute! From now on Naruto you'll be my BFFF and I'll be your BFFFFF!"

This girl is weird.

* * *

><p>We had just about ran around the village at least three times with Aoi showing me everything, I made sure that my hood didn't fall off less the villagers see who I am. I was panting since through the whole tour she had us running around and quickly pointing out shops. We had finally stopped and I was out of breath as I placed my hands on my knees trying to regain my breath.<p>

"Man your out of shape Naru-chan!" she said looking at me.

"I-I'm not out of shape! I just don't run around for no reason like you!" I said giving her a small glare.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Stop pouting and come on! I want to show you to my Nii-san!"

She opened the door that we were standing in front of and grabbed my hand quickly pulling me in and slamming the door.

"NII-SAN I'M HOME!"

I winced as she shouted next to my ear. Kyuubi thinks I'm loud? He should stand next to this girl and think again.

"I could tell by the door slamming!"

"Oops!"

There was a sigh as a boy walked in. he was tall like really tall! He had grey eyes and bluish hair but not as blue as Aoi's it looked like a bluish purple. He had a black shirt on with some grey pants.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" he asked.

Aoi gave him a blank look before he eyes widened "Darn it! I forgot!"

The boy sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aoi how could you forget? I even gave you a piece of paper and had you repeat it to me 20 times!"

"Sorry Nii-san I got distracted by new BFFFFFF here!" she said pointing to me. She pulled me in front of her as a form of distraction.

"Nii-san this is Naru-chan, Naru-chan this is Sora!"

I pouted, I mean glared!, as she used my newly dubbed nickname when introducing me.

"Whats your real name Naru-chan?" he asked with a grin.

I pouted, I mean! Glared more! "I'm Naruto" I grumbled.

Naruto he mumbled and seemed to be thinking for a bit. I was nervous hoping that he wouldn't realize who I was and kicked me out and told Aoi about me. He then suddenly looked at me with narrowed eyes making me fidget.

"Nii-san stop it!" shouted Aoi.

He tore his gaze from me and looked at Aoi. "Aoi go get me what I asked for now!"

Aoi nodded her head vigorously she quickly stepped out the door forgetting about me. I fidgeted nervously for a bit. I watched as he approached me and lifted up a hand. I closed my eyes waiting to get hit. I opened them as I felt his hand land on my shoulder.

"I feel sorry for you for making friends with my crazy sister," I looked at him with confusion "but hey it's your funeral!" he walked away grinning.

I was so confused I stood there having no idea what just happened. The door slammed open a second later.

"Forgot something?" asked Sora from the other room.

"Shut up Nii-san!" said Aoi as she grabbed me pulling me out of her house.

* * *

><p>I was lounging around in the house feeling lazy today. I didn't feel like doing anything at all and since I finished all my chores early I could laze around as much as I wanted.<p>

"Don't you look comfortable"

I looked up from my spot to see a scowling Kyuubi. I grinned and stretched for a bit rubbing it in his face.

"You have nooooo idea!"

His scowl deepened as he stomped out of the house making me snicker. I sighed as I felt very relaxed at the moment. I closed my eyes wanting to take a nap until it was time to make something to eat. As I was about to drift into the awaiting arms of sleep my door slammed open with a bang. I feel off the couch with a yelp and quickly stood up.

"NAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I felt like groaning as I saw my crazy friend Aoi there at the door. Ever since we became friends that day she made it a habit to come bother me whenever she pleased. Kyuubi met her already and likes her he says she has this quality to her that makes him want to laugh maniacally. Weirdo.

"What is it Aoi?" I asked.

"Today me and you are going into the village!" she proclaimed.

"How if they all hate me?"

She knew about my situation after I told her a week into our friendship since she found it odd that I didn't want to hang out in the village.

"Simple! You will wear a disguise that I brought for you!" she plopped herself on the couch that I was lounging on and pulled out clothes, some wigs, and make up.

"Here!" she said pushing a set of clothes in my hand.

I looked at the clothes and then back at her.

"No"

She looked at me confused "No what?"

"I am not wearing girl clothes!" I shouted.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. I hated how she was 3 inches taller than me.

"Look Naruto" uh on she used my name not good, "either you put them on yourself or I'll put them on for you. Got it?"

I quickly nodded and dashed into my room to quickly get dressed. Aoi can be vicious when it comes to dressing people. She even leaves marks on your skin!

Once I put on the clothes that Aoi chose I looked in the mirror and gasped. I fucking looked like a girl!

Aoi had given me a light blue kimono with white lily patterns on it the obi was a darker blue which helped bring out my eyes. I had on a blond wig which reached to my waist. I stood there shocked at how I looked. Aoi must have gotten impatient since she kicked my bedroom door open and walked in.

"Wow! Don't you look beautiful!" she said circling me to get a good look. "Okay all we need to do now is put some make up on you so that those cute little marks on your face aren't visible!"

She pulled me over to my bed and sat me down as she pulled out the makeup and got to work covering my marks. Once she was done with that she got out some clips to style the wig so that it wouldn't get in my face a lot. There were some loose strands that she kept out so that they would frame my face. She looked at me to see if anything else needed to be done. She smiled deeming me ready and pulled me off my bed and towards the front door.

The front door opened as Kyuubi walked in. he stopped in his tracks and stared at me with his eyes popped out a bit.

"N-Naruto?" he asked

"Yep! That's him all right! Don't you like what I did Kyuu-chan!" said Aoi very proud of herself.

Kyuubi starred then grinned "It's great to see that you finally dressed in your appropriate gender Naru-chan" he said

"Grr, shut up Kyuu!" I was ready to launch myself at him for a fight, but Aoi stopped me.

"Not so fast Naru-chan we have to get going if you want to be back home before sunset!" she said as she pulled me along.

"Take good care of my little sister Aoi!"

I flipped him off as he laughed while leaning against the door.

* * *

><p>'PLAN BACKFIRED! PLAN BACKFIRED!'<p>

I ran around another corner trying to lose the mob of boys following me. Aoi's idea was a bust! Well not really since no one recognized me it was working until the teen boys of the village started to let their hormones kick in and decided to chase me around in hopes to get me!

I screamed as I almost ran right into a wall of boys waiting for me at the end of the street. I took a quick left running right into the small space between the houses and buildings. I made to another main road and once again to be met with the mob of boys.

'Fuck! Where is Aoi when you need her!'

I had lost Aoi a while ago when the mob got too big to handle. I hope she didn't get trampled. I looked behind me to see that the boys were still following with no sign of giving up.

'Why me!' I thought.

I looked forward only to crash into a body and land on top of them. I felt something making contact with my lips. I had my eyes closed from the impact so I couldn't see what it was. I opened my eyes and I was horrified to see that I was kissing the _boy_ that I just crashed into! I quickly got up with an embarrassed blush on my face.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and…."

As you can imagine I kept spewing excuses out of my mouth trying to show how sorry I am. The boy that I crashed into got up from the ground and started dusting himself off while I was apologizing. He then looked at me at least I thought he was. I flinched a little seeing him glare. I was about to back up and run until I felt the grounds vibrations from multiple feet hitting the ground. I looked behind me to see that the group of boys was gone. I was confused then looked back at the guy. I blushed as I saw that the guy was looking at me intently.

"Um, I-I-I uh" I didn't know why buy my ability to speak seemed to have left me.

"NARU-CHAN!"

'Thank kami! It's Aoi!'

She ran up to me and jumped on me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Kami-sama! I thought that I had lost you! I thought that you were going to get gang raped for sure!"

She kept rambling on making me irritated. "Aoi! I'm okay so you can stop now!"

She stopped talking and got off of me so that we could both get off our position on the ground.

"Sorry Naru-chan" she said with a smile.

I sighed as I offered her a small smile in return.

"Ahem"

I looked behind me with a small blush dusting my cheeks.

The guy held something out to me and it was my wig. I blushed more as I took it from him. He smirked at me.

"You dropped this," he said. He then turned around and walked away.

Aoi looked at me confused as I blushed beet red. God I could just die right there.

* * *

><p>It was very strange but after that day whenever Aoi decided to drag me into one of her shenanigans we somehow always crashed into him, Takashi. That day Aoi told me that his name was Takashi and that he and his mom just moved into the small village. He was the heart throb of the village and every girl wanted to be with him, but he wanted to be with none of them. She told me how he liked to be alone and that at school he would always sit by himself and if anyone approached him he would just sit there and ignore you or just get up and leave. She said that he is her second favorite person to annoy.<p>

After all of our encounters, which mostly ended up with me blushing and embarrassed, Aoi decided to just include him into our two person group. I didn't mind that he joined us, but I can't help but feel like I'm in danger when around him and he gives me this weird look. He also is kind of touchy feely kind of guy which I would have never pegged him for considering how he acts. So now I always expect a hug or to have my hand held by him. It was now rare to not see the three of us together doing whatever we decided to do that day.

Today I decided to show Takashi to Kyuu-nii since Aoi already met him I'm sure Takashi would like to meet him.

"Come on Takashi I want you to meet my Nii-san!" I said while tugging on the hand that was holding mine.

Takashi was smiling "Wow you already want me to meet your family? Don't you think we're moving too fast?"

I looked at him with confusion "no I think we're are moving at the right pace"

I looked to my left hearing Aoi sigh and face palm. I gave her a questioning look. She just shook her head and gave me a look as if saying 'you poor naïve boy'

I looked ahead to see that my house was just a few feet away. "Come on!" I shouted grabbing Aoi's hand and dragging her and Takashi with me. When we rounded the house I saw Kyuu walking out of the barn. I let go of their hands and ran up to him.

"Kyuu!" I shouted.

Kyuubi looked at me and grinned. "Naru-chan!"

I scowled as I slowed down in front of him. I hate it when anyone calls me Naru-chan. I lightly punched his arm making Kyuu chuckled as he ruffled my hair messing it up. I swatted at his hands to get them to stop. I pulled Takashi forward showing him to Kyuu.

"Kyuu! This is Takashi! Takashi this is Kyuu!"

"Nice to meet you" said Kyuu with what looked like a forced smile.

"Same" said Takashi with his I don't care tone

"So now that I've met you" said Takashi with a mischievous look in his eyes "Would it be all right if I fucked your brother?"

I was not expecting him to say that. I was blushing like crazy as my body twitched a bit from his question. I looked at Kyuubi to see that he was shocked, but it didn't last long. His eyes seemed to glow red as he glared at Takashi.

"FUCK NO YOU CAN'T FUCK MY BROTHER!"

"Well then what about you?"

Good bye Takashi it was nice knowing ya!

I watched as Kyuubi blew up and attacked Takashi. I cringed as Takashi's yelps of pain filled the air. Aoi stood next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"We need to come to your house more often!" she said happily.

"KYUUBI IS NO ONES BITCH!"

After Kyuubi beat the shit out of Takashi he pulled me into our house giving me 'the talk'. Ugh! The nightmares! He also made it his mission to point out all the seemingly innocent gestures were actually Takashi's way of putting his hands on me just to feel me up. I didn't really believe that Takashi would just do that to touch me inappropriately, but I was wrong. It seemed since that day that Takashi made his feelings known he has started to show it a bit. The once innocent touches now turned into excuses to grope me. So now whenever Takashi touches me I make sure that it isn't longer than two seconds.

* * *

><p>Today Kyuu wanted me to go into the forest a find some medicinal herb or something for grandma Chiyo. I was walking around in the forest trying to find the plant that Grandma Chiyo wanted.<p>

"Naruto!"

I looked up from starring at the forest floor to see my forest friend Yuki. Yuki was a small pure white fox which makes it easy to spot her in the green forest unless its winter time when snow falls and covers it in snow.

"Yuki!" I said.

Yuki ran up to me "What are you doing in the forest today Naruto?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well I'm looking for a plant that Granny Chiyo asked me to find for her"

"Really what's it look like?"

"Well it is a plant with small round green leaves and small blue flowers grow around it"

"Oh! Well if you want that plant then maybe you should hurry up. I saw some girl already picking them" said Yuki.

"What!" I shouted. I ran to the one place in knew that the plant grew in.

"Naruto wait!" shouted Yuki.

I ignored her as I still ran towards the place. That plant wasn't very abundant which means there was very little of it to pick. When I made it there a girl was kneeling by the plants.

"Oi! I need some of those!"

The girl gave a startled jump and turned to face me. She had short purple hair with greenish blue eyes. Her skin was a little tan, but still light compared to mine. She looked really small. She had a pink kimono on with wooden sandals on her feet.

"O-oh I'm sorry, but I-I already picked m-most of them" she said looking down nervously.

I sighed at my misfortune. "Is it possible that I could have some?" I asked in hopes of obtaining some.

"I-I'm sorry but I-I picked these f-for my sensei"

My shoulders slumped. I couldn't pick the rest of them because those were needed to sprout more of them.

"Grandma is going to kill me!" I said.

"W-WHAT!" shouted the girl.

I looked at her to see that she was panicking at what I said.

"Uhm? Are you okay?"

She just seemed to freak out more she even started hyperventilating.

"Uhh if it's about what I said she isn't really going to kill me! I was just joking!"

She seemed to have calmed down making me exhale in relief. I approached her cautiously hoping that she wouldn't start hyperventilating again.

"Are you okay?" I asked with worry.

"Y-yes I'm fine" she said.

"Okay well I'm Naruto!" I said giving her one of my big smiles.

She smiled shyly at me "I-I'm Satoko"

"Hi Satoko-chan nice to meet you! If you don't mind me asking why does your sensei need this plant?"

She fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono "W-well my sensei n-needs it for a m-medicine that she is making"

"Is your sensei a doctor?" I asked

"N-not really she just makes m-medicines and sells them"

"Wow! My grandma is a doctor that's why I need the plant!"

"o-oh, well m-maybe if you ask s-sensei she'll l-let you have some"

"Great idea! Come on let's go!"

I pulled her along with me through the forest anxious to get some of the plant for Grandma.

"N-Naruto-kun! Stop!"

"Huh?" I halted making her bump into my back. "What's wrong Satoko-chan?"

She was panting and a flush on her cheeks. "Y-you don't know where s-sensei lives."

Good point. I was just dragging her through the forest without any idea where to go. I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry for that Satoko-chan. So how about you lead the way then"

She nodded and started walking towards the way I dragged her from. I guess I was heading the opposite way. We walked through the forest for a while with me talking the whole way as Satoko listened to me tell my stories and about myself. She would giggle at the funny parts and ask her own questions with hesitation. She would also tell a little about herself. While we were walking I also began to wonder, where did Yuki go? Oh well maybe she went back home, she still is a kit after all.

We finally made it to a small clearing with a little cottage right in the middle of it. Funny how I've never heard of or seen it before since I always go in the forest to play and explore with Yuki.

It was a nice looking cottage with some vines crawling up it with pretty purple and white flowers growing on them. I was able to see two windows on the front on the sides of the door.

"Come on" said Satoko as she walked forward.

I followed her as we came up to the cottage. She opened the door holding it open for me I stepped in and she closed the door behind me.

"Sensei! I'm back!" she announced.

Footsteps were approaching us along with the taping of a cane. A frail looking old woman stepped through an archway. She looked at Satoko and gave her a welcoming smile.

"Your back Satoko-chan, did you bring the plant"

Satoko nodded "Yes I-I did a-and I brought someone a-along with me"

"Hmm?" hummed the old woman as she looked around to see who Satoko brought.

Her eyes finally landed on me she narrowed her eyes at me. I tried to ignore the look and just smiled and waved.

"Hello I'm Naruto," I said.

She grunted at me then turned to look at Satoko. "Why did you bring a boy here?"

It could have just been me but I think I heard disgust in her voice. Satoko was fidgeting nervously next to me. She seemed to be thinking about what to say, but came up blank. To save her from another panic attack I answered for her.

"Well you see I came to see if I could have some of the plant that Satoko picked for you for my Grandma. She needs it to make medicine too."

"Grandma? Do you mean that snot nosed brat Chiyo?"

I almost busted out laughing. Grandma Chiyo a brat? Please she is anything but a brat it would have made more sense if she called her a crazy old bat! I wonder how old this woman is to call grandma Chiyo a brat.

"Uh yeah"

"Hah! That crazy girl is still trying to best me huh?" she said while moving back towards where she was.

Satoko followed behind her quickly making me follow them. The room we stepped into looked very much like the one in grandma's house where she prepares the medicines. Satoko placed the basket on the table where the old lady was standing in front of.

"So little Chiyo needs this plant huh?"

Little Chiyo? How old is this lady!

"Well I aint giving you any!" she said turning away from me.

"W-what?" I sputtered.

"I said I aint giving ya any! Chiyo can go find some other plant somewhere" she had some herbs in her hand as she turned back around.

I felt anger rise in me "Look old lady! My grandma needs that plant to make medicine to help the folks in the village so you better give me some!"

Satoko looked at us both nervously as she bit her lip. The old woman looked at me.

"You little brat! I'm doing no such thing so you better get out of here before I beat the shit out of you!"

"Hah! Now that's funny! You beating me? You're an old bat!"

Her eyes narrowed as I laughed at her. The next thing I knew I felt exploding pain as I was punched in the stomach so hard that I went through the wall of the cottage.

"N-NARUTO-KUN!" I heard Satoko shout.

I groaned in pain as black spots appeared in my vision.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" asked Satoko as she hovered over me. She tried to sit me up only to retreat when I yelped in pain. Tears blurred my vision from the amount of pain I was feeling.

I heard laughter coming from the approaching old lady. "What was that about not being able to beat you?" asked the old lady with a smirk.

"S-sensei please! He's hurt!" said Satoko.

"Hah! Serves the brat right for actin cocky!" crooned the old fossil.

Damn that old lady can hit! Fuck! It hurt to breathe!

"Please Sensei! He could have internal bleeding o-or bruising!"

I looked at her only to have my eyes widen. She had tears in her eyes as she looked pleadingly at the old woman. The old woman looked at her quizzically and with some surprise. She sighed then hobbled over to us. I watched her wearily as she kneeled down on the ground next to me.

The old woman rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt ya" she said.

I watched as she lifted her wrinkly hands and placed them over my injured stomach. A green glow emitted from her hands making the skin under it tingle. The pain started to fade away leaving a soothing feel on my once aching body. She stopped after two minutes and lifted herself up with the help of Satoko.

"Well? Are you just gonna lie there all day or what?" she asked.

I slowly got up, feeling no pain I jumped up and grinned. "Wow! That was awesome Granny!"

She stopped in her tracks as an ominous aura surrounded her. I looked at Satoko who only gave me an exasperated look.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT!"

I sighed as I finally finished covering the hole on the cottage. I smiled seeing my handy work.

"Granny! I'm done! So can I have the plant now!"

The disgruntled old woman stepped out of the cottage with Satoko right behind her.

"Hmm not bad for a shrimp like you"

"Hey!"

"Here" she said handing me a pouch full of the plant. "That's all I'm giving you now get the hell out of here" she then hobbled away and into her little cottage.

"Well bye Satoko-chan! Maybe we can hang out some time! Or I'll come visit you!"

Satoko blushed "O-okay"

I waved good bye as I ran into the forest to get back to my house. I hope I don't get lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I decided to give you all the second special right now for your reading pleasure since the real chapter is being a pain in the ass!<strong>

**I dunno if anyone reads my end notes but oh well! Any way I just wanted to share I had this crazy dream that I was rich and that Itachi was kidnapping rich kids and turning them into dogs! It was weird! He kidnapped me in my dream! At first I was like YESSS Itachi kidnapped me! But then I was like fuck he's going to turn me into a dog! D:**

**If anyone out there has a PS3 and plays call of duty Black ops add me! Im Kit4ever or kit4ever also put that your from so that I know who you are! Also I only play zombies! No Multi player! It gets me mad :(**

**Please fav and review! :3**


End file.
